The Principal Of Evil Made Flesh
by The Voice in the Wilderness
Summary: Why taint the jewel alone when you can seduce and taint the jewel's keeper?


The characters of mange/anime "InuYasha" do not belong to me, they belong to Ramiko Takahashi and associated copyright holders. No money is being made by me for this work of fan fiction.

**GIVING ORDERS: theme #1:**

"You will untie me right now!"

"I think not, little priestess. Your sharp tongue gives no orders here. I like you just as you are – powerless."

She thrashed in her bonds, wrists and ankles already abraded from her rough capture and display, but that wasn't what bothered her. Kagome knew a few scrapes were going to be the least of her worries – if he let her live.

"So what are you going to do to me, Naraku? Why haven't you just killed me in front of InuYasha and then been done with this long war?" she yelled back to the unseen spider, lurking somewhere, here in the darkness of the pit.

Kagome knew she should not show fear, she knew she should not show doubt – her will had to be stronger than that of the evil fiend she'd been put upon the cross for, displayed like fresh meat. She would not submit to her enemy… no matter what she admitted to herself in her midnight visions. Kagome's heart might belong to InuYasha during the day, but at night Naraku dominated her wildest wet dreams… and deep down, she hated herself just a little for it. Her kind-hearted compassion was a subliminal attempt to purge the dark yearning that framed her soul.

She was afraid she might know what the Spider now wanted from her and it sparked a tangled feeling in her belly; was it fear or something else? Her nervous panting sounded like wailing pleas for mercy to her overcompensating ears so she opened her mouth to mute herself from her nemesis. The spread-eagled priestess couldn't see in inch in front of her nose and her eyes blindly scanned the darkness in which she dangled, for how long, she knew not. The thick void grew unseen monsters in her adrenalized mind and she shuddered at their touch, unsure if she should be repulsed or made to kneel in wet submission.

When the thick viscous voice slithered into her ear, she immediately regretted her small surprised yelp in response to its closeness…but she truly hated her thundering heart and the hot fire that lit in her belly by the things that voice said to her.

"I don't want to kill you, girl – I want to break you." Naraku whispered to his prey, his breath's cold poison making the thin skin behind her captive ear burn and freeze.

His rumbling laughter made her heart quail, even as her body began a slow blaze - then he was gone.

**LOVE: theme #2**

Creaking chains punctuated the black stillness. Water overhead dripped from somewhere. Kagome had been hung and bound for an eternity, alone. She'd not seen the spider hanyou since he'd ambushed her at the well and brought her to darkness. She hadn't heard his velvet voice since… she wasn't sure anymore. Minutes… hours… days, time meant nothing without light. She hung her head and wished for InuYasha to come and save her; save her from herself.

The desolate emptiness chewed at her mind and she finally just had to break the silence:

"InuYasha, please hurry and come for me!" she hissed in despair.

Sitting on the cave's floor behind his captive, Naraku smiled, licked his fangs and then his dark heart granted her wish.

Kagome saw a thin flash of silver begin in the distance and then as she blinked her weakened eyes, she heard his roaring voice calling her name; he sounded almost as panicked as she felt! InuYasha's crimson-clad form suddenly stood in front of her and swinging Tetsusaiga, he split her manacled body from its chains. Spearing the Fang into the rocks themselves in a shower of sparks, he caught her easily as she sagged boneless towards the floor. Kagome was so glad to wipe the black temptation of Naraku from her mind with InuYasha's love that she flung her arms around the inu-hanyou's neck and kissed him.

"InuYasha, you came! Thank the gods, you finally came for me!"

He slowly let her down to stand on her coltish legs and looked hard into her enormous brown eyes. Kagome saw flickering and then smoldering emotions in his own eyes; she had longed for this for so long! Grabbing her around the waist, InuYasha slammed her against his body and buried his face in her throat with a low growl. Claws pierced her shirt and her skin and red roses bloomed on its white cotton – but she didn't care. Kagome was on fire – she fisted her hands in her lover's mane and forced his head and questing lips from her neck to the hollow of her throat, and then to the top of her blouse. InuYasha's fiery breath scalded her and she forgot all about Naraku, all about the jewel and all about the complications that separated their lives until now. She'd just spent an eternity in InuYasha's arms in her lonely mental prison and now Kagome just wanted to let him in and brand away all traces of her innermost transgressions with her enemy.

Lifting her lover's head from her heaving chest, she ran a hand down his silken face, trailed her fingers across his sardonic lips and then ripped the tie from her blouse. Kagome gazed at it as it fluttered slowly to the floor and then ripped open the blouse itself, scattering buttons into the dark places of the world in her desire. She had felt so dirty allowing a trickle of desire for her captor bloom into countless wet dreams! She belonged to InuYasha, the man who loved her, saved her and who would claim her here before anyone else could take her from him!

"Kagome…!" InuYasha moaned convincingly, his arms encircling her thin waist. The manacles on her wrists still hung heavy and he had to force down the evil smile threatening to break as he slowly bowed his silver head to her cloth-bound breasts. One long slow lick across the top of one soft orb and he knew he had her. Her scent begged him to take her, her dark head was thrown back in wordless moaning ecstasy and complete trust. The shame of this slow, calculated stripping of innocence and trust would make her taste that much sweeter – he couldn't wait! It was time for the fun to begin!

One more open-mouthed kiss to her silken cleavage and then as swift as a serpent, InuYasha bared hypodermic fangs and sunk them deep into the swell of the miko's left breast. She shrieked in pain when he squeezed as much poison as he could into his little mistress's hot blood with one brutal and descanting laugh for her shrill pain.

_Cold fire – PAIN! Oh god, oh god, oh, oh, oh god, what have I done?!_

Kagome's mind reeled and as her head snapped painfully up to meet the eyes of her heart's desire, she knew she needed to fight the frigid languor that was starting to suffuse her body and mind. As she blinked her eyes within the poison's rapidly thickening fog, Kagome watched in horror as InuYasha's silver hair bled black and began to wave, his eyes ran red, and his skin drew up as pale as death. The crimson fire rat suikan became the deepest indigo and nightmare violet. Naraku looked through his hating, lusting eyes at her and cradled her languid body in his iron grip as she began to slip further and further from consciousness. Her shamed tears welled into her burning eyes and fell as Kagome summoned her last ounce of strength to scream in rage and pain at her despoiler – even as he leaned forward once more to kiss and suck upon her straining throat.

Her heart-broken scream was beautiful in his ears and Naraku loved her for it.

Darkness once more opened its arms to Kagome and she gladly spun away into safe oblivion.

**Freedom/Restraint: theme #3**

The little priestess was being tickled, tickled mercilessly by something on the backs of her thighs. Swimming up through the insulating blackness of sleep, Kagome blinked in the low light. Black blobs shifted and ran, congealed and broke apart – all on the most violet sky she'd ever seen. The tree leaves above her head were entrancing and still a bit stoned from the injection she'd received, Kagome forgot all about the grass tickling the backs of her thighs – that is, until she tried to scratch that itch and found she had again been bound, hand and foot – this time beneath the howling stars, in the open for anyone to see.

She whipped her head from one hand to the other; both were cunningly tied with thick leather straps to fire-blackened iron stakes, each as thick as her arm. Her feet were in the same boat. Was she asleep or awake? Alive or dead? The only thing for certain was that she was now spread-eagle on the ground instead of in the air. Backed up hard against the earth, Kagome now felt even more imprisoned and screaming behind her dry lips in frustration she thrashed in her bounds, testing them, trying to get out of this nightmare.

She made absolutely no change in her position with her thrashing. Chest heaving in exertion, she fought the frustrated tears that wanted to prick her eyes. The thick rasping voice behind her head was almost a surprise.

"Go ahead, girl, you will cry all those pretty tears for me – they'll taste just a sweet as your flesh.

"Go to hell, Naraku!" Kagome wailed angrily at his twisted leer.

"You are proving to be little fun, priestess – are you already beaten, are you already broken?"

Leaning her head back as well as she could brought her face to face with her captor, who sat up on his knees and leaned over her, so close that his hair pooled around her and blocked out the world. Where the thick oily strands touched her skin, Kagome wanted to scoot instinctively away; the thick serpentine ropes of Naraku's black mane slithered over her skin like tongues and that feeling was somehow wrong, so _very, very wrong_ that Kagome couldn't stop the mewling groan that escaped her lips. The spider smiled at her discomfort – she truly was a silly thing. Here she was bound, open and waiting, her maidenly charms begging him to indulge himself until drunk and she was frightened by his _hair_, of all things. She burned so brightly in her innocence that he was immensely enjoying stripping it away, piece by piece. He couldn't have the original sin that was Kikyou but he could have this young, ripe, _living_ version and he was going to have her in every twisted way he could devise.

No, make that every twisted way she could devise – he'd looked into that little soul of hers and seen whose whore she was in the dark of her dreams. He was going to make those dreams a reality – his or hers, he wasn't quite sure. It didn't matter.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she moaned softly as the threatening tears began to seep from the corner of her crystalline eyes.

His pale hands brought him low, next to her bound ear and he allowed his black strands to curl across her white, soft throat, caressing the skin and then because he couldn't help himself he let them play slowly along the tops of her bound breasts –

Kagome felt the slick strands slide along her skin like questing fingers and when she felt a cool touch along one of her taut nipples, the groan it wrenched out of her throat sounded just like a plea for more. She couldn't help herself and it sickened her, even as she started to get wet.

"Why?" he whispered deeply and licked along her captive ear. Her shiver in response was delicious.

"Because, miko, I feel like destroying something beautiful."

**Gentle: theme #4**

A cold hand gripped her heart as a hot mouth travelled languidly down her neck. His words reverberated through her mind and she had to admit, in her most secret places that she was going to enjoy his destruction if this was its method. Blood slammed from her heart to her head and back – could he feel it under his cruel lips as they trailed down her exposed jugular? She wondered if he could smell it through her skin and she wondered if it made him hard – as her own wetness trebled and her body clenched in pleasure at that wayward thought. She clenched her fingers around her thick leather bonds but somehow, that wasn't the same at all!

Knowing what was on her mind as the not-so-pure priestess's desire shot through his nose, Naraku lifted his nightmare head from her throat. He wanted to make this little bitch beg him for mercy, he wanted to feed her filthy words and pleas to beg him with and he wanted to watch every shift in her face, her eyes as he worked her body and polluted her mind, all for his own twisted burning pleasure. He leaned away from his prey and unfolded his long body from the ground.

The slick trail he'd left down her throat grew cold when a night breeze hit her supine form and Kagome whined in frustration. She had no control over what happened to her and her tormentor was now gone. She wanted to forget she ever knew the words _desire… slick… hard…_ and a myriad of others her mind was supplying as she continued to feel the lingering pressure of her enemy's lips upon her throat.

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to retreat into the calming blackness behind her lids but as she concentrated on nothing she began to see flickering visions: pale strong hands holding her gyrating hips as she came begging for completion, red eyes boring into her soul as long fingers bored deep and fast into her wet pussy, her blunt nails gouging into a spider-shaped brand that marred alabaster skin stretched taunt over muscular perfection. She saw her wrists held fast to the ground in clawed hands as she arched her back in screaming orgasm…Kagome's eyes flew open and the swirling need in her belly had her breathing hard and fast. Her resistance was quickly flagging.

He watched her closed eyes squeeze and writhe as he fed her eager mind a few choice snapshots of his plans for her and Naraku was very nearly shocked when his visions were little match for the ones already whirling inside that horny little brain of hers! He felt for the gifts he had planned for her and the… _learning tool_… he'd carefully crafted for the subjugation of the priestess's deadly power. It would be no fun at all to be balls-deep in his succulent prey and then be purified when he by chance let his guard down. Such a delicious image, he smirked to himself. As he watched her, Kagome's eyes flew open and took him in as he lorded over her. Her deep eyes smoldered and sent their hooks into his loins; the time had come for a taste of the juice of fresh squeezed miko.

She watched Naraku as his eyes began to glow in the darkness and when he knelt over her she wanted to drag his perfect evil lips to hers and then she wanted to spit in his face – she wanted to hate him, to loathe him, to suck him, to fuck him, all at the same time!

He leaned forward once he'd seated himself over her captive hips, careful not to crush her with his weight and ran his hands up her sides, savoring her hitching moan. Leaning in further between her silk-covered breasts he used his fangs to bite through the fabric at their center and hissed in approval at her as Kagome turned her face away in shame when her heavy breasts swung out of their confinement. Palming her hot flesh Naraku sucked at one nipple and lazily circled its twin with a clawed fingertip. She tasted sweet like plum wine, her little heart hammered and her virgin's body broke out into a sweet pink blush as he continued his soft, gentle torture.

A rich husky whisper snapped her mind from its delicious torment and while Kagome felt jolts of pure pleasure every time Naraku grazed her tight nipple with his deadly fangs, she found his slick, evil voice made her wish her hands were free so she could fuck herself with it as he spoke to her. Her wet pussy instead clenched at empty air between her spread legs and she bit her lip hard to deny him the pleasure of begging for his wicked touch.

"I know what you need, priestess." He whispered to her between slow licks.

She blew out her nose, hard and shut her eyes tight as pleasure shot down her spine.

"You need my tongue… right here." he said as he flicked her hard flesh with his rough tongue.

Kagome tried not to moan a "yes" in response – the small, strangled sound she managed was music to his ears.

"If not my tongue, then maybe my hands should wander some, little miko?"

His touch was so gentle as he slid off her and ran a smooth hand from her tight thigh towards her drenched core. Her scent was dizzying and the spider tormented himself with one soft brush of his fingers across her thinly-veiled sex before moving back down her other trembling limb.

She cried out when she felt his fingers brush her begging pussy.

Pulling back from where he sat perched between the miko's wide-spread legs, Naraku leaning back, suddenly spread his great arms wide and in one blindingly fast move ripped the lower iron stakes out of the ground by her leathers, spun them over his wrists and spiked them back into the hard earth. Immediately, Kagome tested her legs, hoping for release only to find she could now flex her knees and tease herself that the increased leverage meant anything at all to her captivity. Leveling an evil smile at his struggling prey, Naraku knew a little leverage meant everything.

Crawling back over her stretched form, he grazed her taunt nipples with the thick silk of his hoari and teased her thigh with the caged silk of his hard cock. The priestess moaned behind her lips as he growled out his plans for her.

"I know you want my tongue and my hands, little girl. But I'm going to make you beg me, beg me to release you from your hot, wet torment."

"Noooo…" Kagome moaned, shaking her head in her last shreds of defiance.

"Oh? We are so strong now!" his eyebrows climbed into his hair in mock disbelief. She wanted to lose herself in his crimson, hellfire-lit eyes – but she'd be damned if she was going to give this monster anything at all.

Reaching back down her small body, Naraku shredded the only armor covering her hidden treasures and quickly pushed past the scrap of torn wet cotton to softly stroke her slick slit. Finding the seam of her swollen sex, he pushed a long finger into her oh-so willing body with maddening slowness. Kagome bucked in his hand as she felt tight fire blaze from his touch and it tore a deep moan from her raw lips. Covering her body with his, Naraku's husky voice made her pussy suck his finger as he fucked her with it, his gentle rhythm and cajoling quickly sapping her will to resist him any further.

"Now - beg me, Kagome!"

**Rings/Jewelry: theme #5**

" Nghh…. I won't…" Kagome nearly shrieked when he hit a spot within her, hard and fast.

"Little bitch, I will teach you the meaning of submission!" Naraku hissed into her ear in tightened fury, his free hand pinching her nipple hard.

Her willfulness to resist him, even when she was on the verge of losing all control was infuriating! He had nearly breached the core of her body but he wanted to dominate the cloister of her soul until her only thoughts spun themselves tightly around him until her end. However as the Spider plundered Kagome's virtue his anger transmuted into sheer lust – he had such wonderful things to show his little slave and he decided the time had come to tame a little bit of the priestess's power. Once the miko's body was properly subjugated, he could begin molding her soul into the twisted form Naraku's wicked heart desired.

Kagome's mind was assaulted by the sensations the demon on top of her was causing, his long, fast strokes in her soaking slit were bringing her to the trembling pinnacle of orgasm. When she began to writhe and clench around her oh-so-skilled tormenter, the bastard would stop his hand's motions and the sudden drop for her orgasmic peak to panting frustration was becoming painful. The feel of her nipples rubbing against the hot silk of Naraku's hoari, saturated with his body's heat caused waves of vibration into her hyper-sensitive pussy – she desperately needed to cum before her body exploded in unfulfilled desire!

Naraku could sense the heaving priestess's frustration level was becoming critical; moans and gasps were escaping unbidden for her sweet lips and she was unconsciously flexing her knees, trying in vain to continue the motion of his blistering- hot finger fuck each time he let her down hard. His body was holding her down in the moist grass while Kagome tried everything in her power to rise up against him in screaming pleasure. Slowly licking his lips as his cock throbbed hungrily at the feeling of nearly complete control over his captive – Naraku knew he'd have to let her out of her leathers soon to ease the mounting pressure in his heavy balls. He wanted to feel her swollen lips make a tight ring around him and he was going to enjoy every shamed tear that ran down her proud little face.

The time had come to give his girl her special gift.

Kagome felt her legs pushed up to the limits of her somewhat loosened bonds as the fiend pulled her farther up his kneeling lap – the increased depth f penetration as he slowly twisted his finger in and out of her trembling body broke her then and she cried out in a broken sob:

"Please, please just…oh god! Please!"

Leaning down to savor the miko's utter defeat at his hands, Naraku was thrilled. She'd been made to beg by only the play of his fingers. He laughed wickedly at what she might do when his mouth, his tongue and his kaleidoscopic form wanted to play too.

"You call that begging, miko?" he whispered in a thin rasp.

He kissed her hard and drew the desperate breath from her body as she groaned into his dangerous mouth.

"You can do better than that."

His tongue drew down her cheek to her jaw line as his claw brushed the top of her slippery sex, seeking her hard clit and finding it, Naraku made her scream with one well-placed flick.

"Please, just let me… let me feel…" she panted as he nuzzled her sweaty skin.

"Do you want something from me?" he whispered, his fingers slowly spreading her swollen lips and teasing her body's quivering entrance.

Her pained hesitation made him want to cum alone, but the tiny hissing "yessss…" made him pant and growl into her straining neck.

"Then you will beg me properly for it, you little whore! I want you to plead for me to fuck your tight virgin hole until you cum screaming. Say it!", Naraku's eyes blazed as his evil gaze bore into Kagome's own, so close to her shameful red face that the girl's breath tickled his hovering lips.

"I can't say that – I won't!" Kagome wailed in frustration, thrashing in her captivity with all her remaining strength, her juices running down her thighs into the grass below.

"SAY IT!!" he roared and dug into her pussy with a salvo of furious strokes, his pale face lit with hellish rage at the spark of denial in her voice.

"Oh GODS – I…can't… I – I want you to FUCK my tight virgin hole…hate you… uh-uh-until I cum SCREAMING!" Kagome shrieked in utter mortification, even as she arched her back in disjointing spasms of blinding pleasure and hit her climax like an exploding star.

Naraku pumped her hard as his little slut screamed in his face and he milked her spastic pussy until she was nearly unconscious with sensation overload. Shoving her hard from the prison of his lap, the dark hanyou released one of his body's tentacles and retrieved the priestess's newest torment. The thick leather collar he had devised especially for Kagome was studded with heavy metal rings of blued steel from which dangled five separate thin coiled chains. Each one was tipped with a crescent of sharp gold.

Taking up the restraint in his white hands, Naraku quickly buckled the collar around Kagome's thin neck. Her eyes flew open as the warm cotton enveloping her body and mind dissolved in a flash of surprise. She felt polluted and disgusted by her weakness even as her body felt dipped in warm honey. Kagome squeezed her eyes closed and allowed herself to weep – she knew she was lost, lost to InuYasha, lost to her kind companions and lost to her duty as the Shikon Miko. However unwillingly she had once held that title, Kagome felt a bitter and sinking ache at its loss.

Hooking a long finger into one of the blue-black rings around her throat, the Evil One shook the miko until she opened her sad and miserable eyes to him. He ached to fuck her breathless in her heartbroken state but there was plenty of time for that! In a few moments, he could do anything he wanted to his little bitch.

"You are a fast learner, priestess. The breaking of your heart is as loud as thunder in my ears; your misery is sublime." he said in a voice of oiled silk. Naraku once again knelt over his splayed mistress and he quickly cut her clothes off with his razor claws. The remains of her blouse, her bra and her skirt, which was still rumpled over her hips, bearing her swollen sex to the night – all turned to useless ribbons in the cool grass. Unwinding the fine metal chains down her bare body, Naraku struck swiftly. First one nipple and then its twin were pierced by a needle fang and he quickly threaded the gold into those holes and pinched them hard into rings which held her punctured flesh captive as surely as the leather straps which bound her now.

Pain and exquisite pleasure shot straight from Kagome's punctured nipples to her suddenly flooded core. Crying out in a strangled scream she didn't think to struggle when Naraku brought his conquering mouth to her slick sex. When she felt his hot lips and even hotter tongue slither along the seam of her engorged lips, Kagome lost control.

"Gods, yes!"

The vibrations of his evil laugh at her shameless agreement to his delicious torture travelled through her pussy and set her mind on fire with shrill sensation -

This brought her to the brink of orgasm when her dark master pierced her inner lips and attached the fiendishly tethered rings within.

She loathed herself as she longed to wind her hands into Naraku's writhing mane and hold him to her bulging clit while she shamelessly rode his wicked mouth to orgasmic oblivion! The absolute pleasure that accompanied the blinding white pain when he pierced and then captured her throbbing nub made her cum with a scream so loud it made her ears pop. Winding tight in wave after wave of adrenalized ecstasy, Kagome's body overwhelmed her mind and she passed out. The fading baritone growl echoed for a split second in her ear before she drifted into darkness.

"Oblivion will not save you from me, priestess – not when I still want your soul."

**Voyeurism/Exhibitionism: theme #6**

Kagome's lost mind floated in the velvet void and after a while adrift she touched down in a familiar forest. The trees were thick and the sharp smell of dead leaves and wet earth hit her nose like an ice pick. Her bare feet picked their way towards the largest tree she'd ever seen, drawing her like a beacon – but her limbs felt as though she was moving through cold water and the little headway she made towards the over-spreading God-Tree made her spirit quail in silent and instinctive terror. A soft scuffle could be heard through the green screen of forest life and the priestess's keen ears knew what she was listening to but her heart refused to believe it… until she heard a low, shuddering moan of pleasure.

Reaching the ancient trunk, Kagome pressed herself flat against its rough bark, mindless of the biting scrapes to her somehow bare flesh. Tears burned her deep eyes as she peaked around the arc of the tree and bore witness to the fiery scene before her very nose. Kikyou's sleek head was thrown back in complete ecstasy as her silver-haired lover pushed her crimson hakama down her thighs with eager hands, dropped to his knees and plunged his face in her wet curls. Kikyou's beautiful, cold face was suffused with life and lust as she twisted her fists into InuYasha's full mane and thrust her hips into his face. The thick wet sound of his tongue in her cunt made Kagome's legs tremble even as a cold fist squeezed her heart. She could very nearly feel the inu-hanyou's hot mouth on her own mound and though her heart was twisting in sharp pain, the phantom miko found her fingers creeping down to her own starving pussy to play. The two lovers before her continued their dance as they clasped, pulled, licked and sucked at one another – heedless of the bare girl just on the opposite side of the great tree's trunk, silent broken tears running from her pretty eyes as she sought the only solace for the raw heartache that she could.

Kagome's mouth fell open as she tried not to choke on her bitter sadness and fire shot up her spine from her hot pussy as she rubbed her swollen clit. She imagined the sudden shudder of the tree under her abraded back was from the hard, fast thrusts of InuYasha's cock as he stood and pounded into Kikyou's willing and flushed body. The wet sucking slap of flesh on flesh that fell in frenzied rhythm with the crescendo of growls and tight moans made Kagome bite her lip so hard she tasted bitter blood. The thick iron taste of it inflamed her tenfold and her thighs clenched and shook as she neared her own devastating peak. When she heard InuYasha confess his unending love for Kikyou as he claimed her hard against the tree, Kagome couldn't hold back a deep shuddering sob and her deft fingers sought even harder to transmute her desolate pain into searing pleasure – anything to try to fill the gaping hole in her heart!

As she shook on her watery legs and her slippery pussy went spastic with the blinding white heat of orgasm, Kagome just barely heard InuYasha's great roar cover Kikyou's passionate shriek as they hit the perfection of simultaneous release. The crushing grip of intense sensation dropped her suddenly to her knees in the deep leaf litter and Kagome tasted bitter bile in the back of her throat as she heard the sighed pillow-talk of the blessed-out couple who were now no longer separated by her interference, if indeed they ever really were.

The weeping miko felt pathetic and disgusted with her perversion as she tried to beat back the emotional numbness that threatened to consume her. Clawing at her chest and her heavy breasts, her flat maiden's stomach and up her long white neck, she left red welts in wake, some that split and bled. Her sharp nails hit a thick leather collar and suddenly she remembered…everything. Flipping her feelings of worthlessness into ones of red rage, she _hated_…for the first time in her little perfect and pure life Kagome Higurashi felt true _hate_ for InuYasha, for Kikyou, for bloody Naraku and most of all, for herself. She hooked a finger under the heavy collar and tried to yank it from her neck, causing a blinding purple flash of pain mingled with a debilitating shockwave of pleasure that forced her to arch to her back in orgasm at once.

As the tide within her blood and her own screaming subsided, the captive miko began to panic as any attempt she made to dislodge the leather that encased her throat put even the slightest pressure on the cunning rings within her most sensitive flesh, sparking wave after wave of black ecstasy; she began to feel like she was losing her mind!

"Let go of me, bastard!" She screamed, uncaring if anyone else within a mile's radius heard her in her terror. Attempting to summon her reiki to the rescue, the miko was determined to purify her damned bonds, her captor and anything that got in the way of her blind fury – only to find her powers were gone. They were completely silent within her and the emotional emptiness Kagome had felt at her fall for grace became a palpable, gnawing hole.

Realizing there was no escape and no hope, Kagome's tight face crumbled as she began to sob uncontrollably, kneeling naked and caged in the dead leaves and the dirt. The nightmare dissolved around her, had she dreamed such a torture or was it some sort of cruel mind-fuck Naraku had crafted for his twisted pleasure? The abject girl didn't know and she really didn't care. The damage to her soul had been done.

She didn't hear the soft footsteps as they approached but she was surprised by the fluttering and somehow refreshing cool feel of dark silk as it fell about her shaking shoulders. Wiping the tears from her squinting eyes, she looked up into Naraku's hard face and saw no pity, no love and absolutely no mercy. His white chest and arms drew her raw eyes like a dirt secret and the serpentine grace with which he knelt before her was a spark of beauty in her ashen mind. In an eldritch tentacle he had a length of sharp chain. Pulling the priestess's head forward hard by a heavy ring at her throat, he attached the chain fast. Kagome whimpered at what might happen to her now… even as she shook in fear, her clit pulsed in the first stirrings of new desire. At least someone or _something_ wanted her!

His sneering words surprised her out of her self-pity:

"Cover yourself, bitch!"

Pushing her arms quickly through Naraku's former hoari, Kagome was further shamed when found she had to let it hang open, the taunt chains radiating from her body kept it that way. The beast seemed somewhat satisfied by her quick obedience and with sharp jerk of her rein; he pulled her, staggering to her bare feet. The ripple of evil pleasure ripped a moan from her raw throat. Naraku rewarded his sad little mistress with a soft laugh and throwing the chain behind one sculpted shoulder, began to lead her away, down into darkness.

**Garden/Flowers: #7**

Kagome did her best to match Naraku's pace and his long stride, but she found herself drifting asleep on her feet as they traveled, to where – she had no idea, nor did she even care. The small slaps of her chains made a rhythm with her dragging feet and the sharp jingling of the collar's heavy rings punctuated it perfectly. Kagome found herself transfixed by the dark hanyou in front of her, the tense perfection of his cold form, the raw puckered flesh in the center of his back; how she hated that brand and all it signified! How she hated the fiend whose skin bore that wicked mark! Unconsciously she awoke fully, growling in the back of her throat at the hate that surged deep within. Kagome tossed her head against the tension of Naraku's steady and endless pace.

"Shut your mouth or I will shut it for you, miko!" Naraku hissed at her over his shoulder.

He could see the girl's growing exhaustion and while he thrived on her pain, he knew she wouldn't provide as much enjoyment sick or dead as she would alive… and _squirming._

The last wellspring of her soul's resistance was running quite dry but what remained appeared very concentrated, like the acid in his veins. If she persisted in being a pain in the ass, he'd have to knock her out and carry her the rest of the way to this night's lair.

Either way, at this point, was fine with him. She needed the rest and he wanted time to think and plan.

Kagome's body buzzed with irritated pleasure and biting her lip she decided she might be better off dead. Better dead on the cold ground than be the devil's whore – she knew if he kept her, kept _instructing_ her in vile pleasure she would lose herself to him utterly. Kagome knew once the chase was over, she would die any way. Steeling her resolve and confessing her sins to the gods, Kagome waited for the point in Naraku's gait when he was the least balanced. She sadly thanked Miroku for pointing out an opponent's balance points and their weaknesses – how she would miss him! As Naraku walked, Kagome moved quickly forward a few steps, planted her feet in a sword-wielder's stance and grabbed her thick metal lead which she then pulled with as much strength as she could muster.

Two things happened so quickly that they took place to Kagome's shocked eyes, in slow motion. The end of the chain hanging over Naraku's bare shoulder cut deeply into his flesh like hot iron, the thick shouki-laced ichor bubbling out of the wound and running fast towards the earth. The chain in Kagome's tightly clenched hands bit deeply into her tender flesh and lacerated her fingers so deeply that her reflexive attempt to drop the thing left it stuck in several places along her hands. Screaming bloody-murder, the wounded priestess shook her hands to rid herself of the razor sharp chain. When she looked up from her miserably sliced hands, Naraku was so close she could feel her eyes begin to burn and swell from the poison-dripping wound she had so stupidly inflicted. His face was a lurid mask of murderous fury and the last thing she remembered was at least she wouldn't have to feel the excruciating pain of her lacerations for very much longer and shut her eyes tight, waiting for death.

Naraku wasn't fazed by his injury in the least – pain was bliss to him, even his own. What infuriated him was that he had not anticipated the priestess's canny attempt at rebellion! He had let his fucking guard down! Roaring in fury at both of them, he hauled back and backhanded the little bitch hard enough to knock her out cold, sprawled like an exotic statue in the damp grass. The blood-tinged print left on the side of her pretty face was delicious – he laughed bitterly at the thought the he, Naraku, truly wished the mutt InuYasha could see this little scene; the evil hanyou wanted to laugh in the boy's tortured face.

Closing the deep gash in his shoulder took only moments and very little power and once that was done, Naraku scooped up his limp prey and tossed her over that shoulder to carry her for the rest of the journey.

He couldn't resist kneading the satin flesh of her tight ass as he walked.

_*whips&chains&whips&chains&whips&chains&whips&chains*_

"Priestess, you will open your eyes, I know you aren't asleep."

Kagome cursed within her mind at Naraku's acute demonic senses. Her hands began to throb madly and she was starving for both water and food, but sweet unconsciousness was like a warm thick blanket she wanted to stay wrapped up in until this nightmare was all over. Unfortunately, her cruel master had other plans.

Flickering light hit her swollen eyes and her head tried to ache as she sat up slowly. A fire's warmth hit her enrobed body. Something that might have once been animal and alive lay in the coals of that fire, and Kagome's stomach growled hungrily at the thought of food. Naraku's hard face and burning crimson eyes loomed over her from an over hanging rock shelf he was perched upon. The casual and seductive way he sat, an arm resting languidly on one of his long bent legs, reminded her strangely of Sesshoumaru, whose mercy she found she would rather have been at right this moment. The Lord of the West would have simply killed her outright – he would not have tortured her… but if wishes were horses then beggars would ride.

The slick sheen of his black hakama clung to Naraku's lower body in the best possible way and Kagome hated the sudden image of her wounded hands fumbling with silken ties and caressing what lay caged within that wickedly beautiful garment. She knew her face was transparent, or maybe it was her smell – but Naraku seemed to know exactly what had flitted across her mind in that moment of weakness and reaching a hand slowly down his hard, pale body he made a show of stroking himself a couple of times and licking his hungry lips. Immediately turning her blazing hot face away from such a strangely… _tempting_… scene, Kagome's eyes instead fell upon her wounded hands.

Attempting to flex her fingers shot searing pain up her arms so fast it took her breath away in a moaning gasp. The newly made scabs burst in several spots and blood began to flow once again down her white wrists to the sandy floor of their canyon campsite. Not bothering to look at her pitiless captor, Kagome bemoaned her nearly-sure death by septic infection.

"Without my powers or my first-aid kit, I can't heal these wounds and I know you don't care if I live or die." she sniffed sadly and continued. The Spider watched her tears with great interest.

"But I didn't want to die this way, not by something as stupid as an infected wound! Why go through all this trouble if you're just going to let me die like that? Wouldn't that be a waste of your time and a blow to your pride – your enemy killed not by your wicked hand but by a stupid accident that I caused?" she finished in a small voice. Kagome knew she'd have no say in what her fate would be but at least she felt a tiny bit better voicing her fears.

"Only I will remove you from this life and you will never know the hour of your death or know what form it will take. If I heal your wounds you will think that I know mercy and compassion, but you would be so very mistaken, miko." Naraku snarled form his perch. He dropped effortlessly from the rocks and landed nearly at her feet. Grabbing her wrists he pulled her hands into his face.

"I have such wonderful things to show you, little girl." He whispered in a voice thick with desire and then lowered his dark head to her wounds, beginning to lick each one clean. He savored every last taste of her sweet virgin's blood on his rough tongue and couldn't help the wicked laugh that erupted from his lips at the oh-so-sweet way her pretty face was squeezed shut in pain and powerlessness.

Once her wounds were clean, he tore two strips from the hoari askew on her pale shoulders and bound his handiwork snugly. Noticing the red splattered flowers of blood along the tops of her breasts, her stomach and one hip, he pushed her down into the loose sand and tongued the sticky spots until her skin was once again flawless. Naraku smiled into his captive's soft stomach when he felt her fingertips exploring his writhing hair – she was touching of her own volition and his cock twitched hungrily in response to the flame of desire that curled around his dark heart. He wanted to take her now, in her exquisite pain and submission but he wanted her absolutely without control when he did. He wanted her raw and wanton like the whore she was and he would soon have her exactly where he wanted her.

Lifting his head, Naraku pulled Kagome, now breathing hard and fast in the rising tide of seduction to sit up upon her knees. She didn't see where it came from only that there was now a small vial in the Spider's left hand and curious to it's purpose, Kagome watched spellbound as Naraku unwound the compression dressings he'd put upon her hands and dripped the spicy-scented tincture onto her fresh wounds. She winced when the dark red liquid hit her flesh and bit her lip hard when her captor slowly massaged the elixir into her wounds and then rewrapped her hands in their nightmare colored silken gloves.

Looking up from his uncharacteristic gentleness, Naraku let a thin smile come to his lips. Kagome jumped in surprise when she felt a cold tentacle curl fast around her waist as another approached her face with something very familiar in its grasp. Naraku watched eagerly for awareness to dawn in Kagome's big brown eyes and he was not disappointed. Pushing the papery pink blossom behind her small ear, he admired the way the hairy stalk contrasted with her smooth black hair. Naraku decided he needed another quick taste of his little slave and leaned slowly to her turned neck and nipped her with his needle sharp fangs.

Kagome had enjoyed botany classes in school and this flower which graced her ear was infamous. _Papaver somniferum_ was grown, loved and tended reverently for its narcotic and mind-numbing effects and its latex was made into many things, one of which was a potent mind-altering tincture…oh gods! What had the monster just rubbed onto her hands?

"Do you not like the flower I have given you, beauty?" Naraku wicked voice lilted in her ear.

Kagome's heart began to pound in fear – what would the drug make her do?

"I'm scared of it.", she managed to squeak out.

"You should be." He leered.

**Hot Spring: #8**

She used to love hot springs.

But as she was pushed along by the hank of thick hair her captor had wound around his clawed fist Kagome shuddered at what might befall her as she was stopped before the milky blue water. The acrid steam made her eyes water and the scent of rotten eggs was a disgusting miasma that stuck to her nose. The captive priestess shook her head slightly in an instinctive attempt to clear the scent and whined when her hair was stretched painfully with her motion. Naraku held her so tightly that she felt his knuckles against her scalp and he had already sharply rapped the back of her head with them, using her neck's recoil to snap her wandering mind back to the all-to-real present.

She stood before the steaming water and waited. Naraku made no demand that she move forward and immerse herself and the creeping languid sensation that had been padding around her nervous mind on silent paws was beginning to make her so much more docile. Waiting for a command was easier than thinking right now.

"Kneel, priestess." Naraku growled behind her.

Kagome did her careful best to not rip any more hair out of her head than was strictly necessary to achieve her master's wish. The thick fuzzy moss under her knees felt wonderful and Kagome found that soft prickle made her want to grin like an idiot, so she did. The mental barriers around her inhibitions were beginning to become soft and malleable, just like her will, just like her flesh. She felt…nice. The ripples of fear that were radiating out of her stomach were beginning to break calmly against the rising narcotic haze. As she adjusted her body into position, the golden rings set into her flesh sang to her mind in a devious helical mix of pleasure and pain and Kagome let her eyes fall shut with a wanton moan.

Naraku pulled the little miko's head back into him, knowing the increased tension along her chained body would make her cum with a scream and he was not disappointed by the fiery screech that ripped from the little slut's throat as she bent her back in wicked orgasm. Her panting sang in his ears and made his starving cock so very hard! However, a problem had risen in his mind when it came to plundering the ripe little priestess and the Spider needed time to mull the thing over in his calculating mind.

Shoving her away from him hard, Kagome's narcotized reflexes left her pitched forward into the damp moss for one long and plastic moment before she pushed herself up on wobbling arms. The collar's rings jangled with a hallucinogenic echo in her ears. Her heavy breasts swung slowly with each panting breath, the thin weight of her dangling chains were enough to set off tiny explosions of sensation along her buzzing nerves. Kagome knew the sight she must be, down on all fours, silk-enshrouded from her master's burning crimson eyes – she just didn't care about anything anymore. She was going to be used and abused, but something had been freed from the iron-tight confines of her moral little soul and she mentally figured: _"What the fuck?"_ Her numb mind knew it wanted pleasure and it knew desire for the sadist who could give her that pleasure. He wanted her body and soul? That was fine with the Kagome who now beginning to ride the dragon opium to her own hedonistic nirvana.

"Very well, Naraku – I will give you what you want." Kagome whispered out into spring's thick steam.

Looking out of the corner of her dark eyes, she saw the Spider vault effortlessly onto the largest boulder surrounding the brimstone-scented water. His alabaster face appeared distracted with thought as he made himself comfortable upon his perch.

"You have no idea what I want, bitch." He spat back to her in a bored voice, but his eyes blazed at her, full of lust and fire.

"Now strip and bathe – you're starting to reek."

She snorted softly and knelt up to comply, only a tiny bit dizzy as she shook the ebony silk off her shoulders. The languid priestess folded the garment lazily upon the moss and lifted her thick hair to wind it in a lose knot at the nape of her neck. Hearing a sharp intake of breath from her captor, her topaz eyes met hungry crimson. Naraku was crouched and he appeared wound tight, ready to strike her down at the smallest provocation. The look in his eyes made her pussy flood with a sharp clench and she laughed stupidly and rubbed her thighs together with a thick groan.

The uncontrollable and unbelievably brazen miko was teasing him! Her arms behind her head made her gorgeous breasts jut out into the cool night air and did she understand exactly how fucking painful his arousal was becoming watching her slim hips gyrate as she pleasured herself with the soft pressure of her velvet thighs? Her mind must be lost to the opium flowing through her veins, but surely she did not think she could force him to take her – was she truly that stupid?

"Priestess, get into that water and bathe yourself before my patience with your stupidity reaches its limit." his lowered voice growled slowly.

Every sensation that hit her was a new treat to Kagome, she'd never felt so free from care or worry before! So what if Naraku was getting angry at her, he could just kill her. He was just going to kill her anyway, what was new in that? Losing everything made her free to do anything. Kagome's photo-flash of epiphany made her pink lips turn up in a small smile. What would happen if she tempted this monster at his own game?

Kagome tested her sloppy bun and satisfied the green stick she'd impaled her wayward hair upon would hold fast, she sauntered slowly towards the water's rocky edge. Bending gracefully, her long white back to her captor… no, he was going to be her lover tonight, either that or he was going to be her murderer. She sat down on her heels to test the milky water with a small hand. She could see the Spider's aquiline profile paying seemingly little attention to her antics. Naraku appeared to be thinking hard on a matter and not liking his own conclusions. The pleasantly hot water drew her body into its thick embrace and Kagome walked, and then swam to the deepest part of the spring. Reaching down, she could just barely scoop up a handful of fine black sand and began to lave her pale skin with it.

"Naraku… do you have any soap?"

He ignored her.

Kagome didn't want him to ignore her, not now. She wanted him to fuck her, hard and fast in innumerable depraved ways – what did it matter? The only thing in her life now was abject pleasure. She bit her lip, thinking what she might do to entice him next.

Trying to appear nonchalant, the slinky, wet miko turned herself to face the dark hanyou's brooding form and rising up out of the water; her breasts just buoyant on the mineral-rich water, began to slowly rub them with the cat's-tongue sand. She drew her hands in slow circles, at times holding herself captive or offering him suck at her hard dark nipples. Closing her eyes, Kagome let her vivid imagination run rampant and let herself feel her wickedly beautiful master suck hard on first one stony peak and then the other as she pinched and pulled at her blushing flesh. She let her head loll onto a shoulder with a tight-lipped moan. Wondering what effects her little show was having on the silent hanyou, the sly priestess cracked an eye and found Naraku was still staring angrily into space. He hadn't moved a muscle.

Blowing a few escaped strands out of her steamy face, Kagome finished her absolutions, all except for one, one she saved for last. Leaning back in limber grace, she floated on her back, lazily kicking her feet and drifted on stormy seas for a thousand years. Above her, a flock of purple starlings wheeled and swooped only to wink out into a thousand flaming stars. Her hot blood thrummed in her ears and she mimicked its echo – _wahh…swoosh…wahh…swoosh_…

Reality and fantasy were interchangeable to her altered state. As Kagome neared the edge of the pool, she found she could lie comfortably on her back, resting on the bottom's soft sand. The sharp smell of sulfer bit at her nose and she sneezed, which made her stifle a rebellious giggle, with modest success. This position was a familiar comfort, she felt like she was lying in her bathtub at home and Kagome had once had a ritual, one in which she hadn't indulged for in what felt like forever.

Leaning her head back into the water, the drowsing miko bent her knees out of the spring and played with the thin film of water that ran over her belly and around the pert islands of her breasts. The waves her hands made swirled her fine chains and began the slow burn of desire in her core. She wondered if she could reach…pushing that soft orb of flesh towards her grinning mouth, Kagome licked her right nipple and sighed. She tried the other one, this time licking along the smooth gold ring piercing the puckered flesh. The spasms of delight radiated out along her spine to her submerged pussy and she hissed, hard, through trembling lips. Palming her stomach, following the metallic lines of her body's tight control she imagined her evil captor's strong hands instead of her own, and that thought made her so very _slick._

Reaching her wet curls, the nearly delirious Kagome spread her long legs even wider and pushed through the seam of her swollen sex to fondle the heat saturated rings within. Wave after wave rushed through her pulsing body as she spread her pussy's pierced lips with two eager fingers and slipped a third inside to play. Kagome bucked into her own hand as she fucked herself fast with one hand and squeezed her hyper-sensitive nipple with its twin. Keening moans were coming fast from somewhere nearby and it took her dazed mind a moment or two to realize the wordless pleading and abject begging for completion were her own.

"Oh gods, just fuck my pussy so hard, baby…" she moaned into the night.

Needing to cum so badly it was nearly painful, Kagome slid the hand playing with her hard nipples to her swollen and subjugated clit and swirled the pad of one finger hard around the epicenter of her screaming pleasure.

The water quaked around her thrashing form as she came hard, her slim hands buried deep in her own pussy and her shrieking climax sounded like the world coming to a violent booming end in her water-filled ears. As she rode the stinging aftershocks, Kagome blinked open her pretty eyes. She felt dazed and confused and blinking the spots from her vision, Kagome noticed she finally had her master's undivided attention. Naraku stood upon the massive tarn, wide and bloody eyes blazing and fists clenched, his long black mane twisting in pure unadulterated fury. Kagome's first slow thought was that he was incredibly dangerous and that made him absolutely delicious. She flicked her quivering nub once more and sighed.

Dropping her chin to her wet chest, Kagome stared hard into her nemesis' eyes and slowly licked her wet lips.

Naraku's multitudes were inflamed with blood-red lust for the wicked little bitch and he'd be damned if he did end up killing her by fucking her to death; there was only one way to find out just how far his shouki ran within him. Whipping his hakama from his taunt form, Naraku propelled himself from his rocky throne with a splash. Emerging from the milky water, he shook the water from his serpentine hair and stalked slowly towards his wantonly splayed prey. Leering hard at the languid priestess from under his elegant brows, Naraku shot a clawed hand around one of the miko's thin ankles.

"Are you done, you delicious little whore?"

The depths of Kagome's big glassy eyes were an endless chasm he wanted to conquer utterly.

"ANSWER ME!" he roared.

"Yes…" came her breathy whisper.

"Good – now it's my turn to make you scream", Naraku whispered back and pulled her hard back into the deep water.

**Discipline: #9**

She had less than the blink of an eye to catch a lungful of air before Kagome was dragged under the hot milky water. The hand around her ankle held like iron and when Naraku drug her to the bottom of the spring, he pulled her hard into his body and forced her mouth open with a cruel kiss. Drowning is humanity's worst fear and Kagome began to thrash as large bubbles escaped to the surface. Bulging eyes snapping open in panic, she could see nothing but light blue milky oblivion all around the monster holding her to the bottom. Void-colored hair framed Naraku's head in an unholy nimbus and Kagome grabbed at it, anything to pull the fiend off of her so she could surface for precious air!

Fuzzy blackness began to close in at the edges of her vision as consciousness began to slip away and the drowning priestess tried everything in her meager power to keep from gulping water into her screaming lungs. She dug her nails into Naraku wherever she could find purchase and despaired when that didn't faze him at all. Finally, she felt him rip her head back painfully by her hair and bite her throat hard with his fangs. Dim red roses bloomed against the pale blue water and Kagome had to open her mouth and take in a lungful of hot water. She knew now that she was dead.

However positive she was at her own state of mortality, the naked priestess was very surprised to find herself on her hands and knees in the shallows, panting and choking up water. Whooping in huge gasping breaths of air, Kagome's eyes bulged in her now purple face. Suddenly she was thrown backwards by the collar around her neck and found herself hanging upside down over Naraku's back, Water drained from her mouth and nose, spit and snot followed and the only thing graceful about the wench now was the way her limpid hair swirled down into Naraku's wake as he moved through the water.

As she become more aware and less half-drowned, Kagome noticed thin trickles of dark reddish purple running down Naraku's strong thighs. Had she done that? Oh no – she had down that! He was going to kill her! The inverted miko began to silently panic and had to steady herself with her hands across her bearer's slim hips. Sharp shouki fumes welled into her eyes as his blood hit the spring's surface in sizzling droplets.

They were headed back to the deep end of the hot spring.

"Priestess, do you wish to die?" rumbled the deep voice ahead of her.

"No, Naraku." she mewled and tried to be as contrite as possible. Drowning was not something she wanted to revisit, ever.

Bending forward quickly, Naraku deposited his plaything on her shaking legs. The water was only waist deep on him, so her breasts floated just at the surface of the pool. The drops of liquid along the now-slack chains claiming her nipples sparkled like crystals and Naraku drank in her despoiled and captive beauty before her continued his questions in a slow drawl.

"Then what do you want from me, girl?"

His eyes were hooded and the crimson fires within were banked to lazy coals. Kagome thought to herself, Naraku actually looked curious about her answer. Her eyes dropped at his frank question and landed on his nearly submerged sex, the wet dark curls twining up his flat stomach like a nest of snakes. She noticed his thick cock twitched at its base as he flexed it for her obvious scrutiny. Kagome found her mouth had gone so very _dry_.

"Miko, you will answer me or you will die right now." She didn't see the thin smile that crossed his lips. He replayed in his mind the way her red tight sex sucked upon her nimble fingers.

"I… I want you." was her nearly silent response. He saw her swallow thickly, her big brown eyes fixed on his rapidly swelling cock.

"Want me? What do you want me for? Do you need something only I can give to you, little bitch?"

"You know I do!" she hissed back in sudden desperation.

He reached out and tipped her face up to his with one sharp claw. Naraku closed the space between their bodies and his furious cock brushed her downy stomach. Leaning down to her ear, he growled softly the words he wanted to hear from his needy captive. Kagome's cheeks flamed and she very nearly bit through her lip not to push her captor too far with her indignation. That indignation quickly turned to heart-thumping desire when she felt his hot lips along her neck's tense sinews, his breath like fire down her shivering skin. She moaned into his dripping hair when she felt his large hands palming and kneading the round cheeks of her ass. Winding her hands behind his bent head, Kagome closed her eyes in ecstasy as his mouth travelled to the hollow of her throat and nipped the sensitive skin between the heavy mounds of her breasts.

When he straightened back up to his full height, the flushed and somewhat flustered priestess was stretched along Naraku's long body. Grabbing one her white thighs, the Spider hauled it high along his waist and ground his hips seductively against her now-exposed sex. Her anger warred with her abject need and Kagome hated the next words out of her traitorous mouth with all her heart – but deep in her soul, she knew this is what she had needed, craved. The wet miko found that she very much wanted to scream obscenities into the night in Naraku's delirious service!

"Tell me what you need from me, little bitch in heat!" cajoled the hanyou holding her fast as he teased her pierced and swollen lips with the purple head of his heavy cock. His miko was so very slick and sweet – the heat pulsing out of her virgin pussy was driving mad - but he needed to hear her beg!

When she felt him brush her captive clit, Kagome threw her head back and screamed into the night,

"I need you to FUCK me with your hard demon cock until I scream! GODS, JUST FUCK ME NOW, NARAKU!"

"No!" he hissed.

Her face seemed to fall at his refusal. Tears neared the corners of her big eyes and salt invaded his flared nostrils.

"I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU UNTIL YOU BLEED, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he roared and thrust hard into her tight body.

Naraku slammed hard into her soaking cunt and buried himself up to his cock's thick root. Kagome's shrieks made his ears bleed and his cock swell even larger. Her exquisite pain was making him feel drunk! She was so damned _tight_ and letting the iron-fast control of his form shift, Naraku allowed his cock to _change_ and fill her every curve and inner ridge so that he could feel every inch of her pristine flesh. Beginning a hard, long pace he brought the miko's other leg around his hips and grabbing handfuls of her delicious ass, the dark hanyou brutally drove his slave down hard onto his pussy-slicked cock over and over. Her breasts bounced in his face and the jangling rings of her thick collar sang in harmony to her heavy cries.

Kagome was on fire! Naraku was snarling in her face, his eyes ablaze with hellish red light and every excruciatingly deep thrust into her sloppy pussy made her throw her head back and cry out, the cords in her neck straining with her body's furious abuse. The pain was spiraling along her nerves with exquisite pleasure, pleasure she'd never thought possible in all her wicked wet dreams! She could feel her inner walls clench around the brutal invader as Naraku pounded within, the sounds of their sweaty flesh echoing like thunder off the surrounding rocks. She was so very close and knew he was right, she was going to bleed.

Naraku had only Onigumo's dim memories of fucking innumerable cheap whores, but he had never indulged himself in pussy until now. The delirious sensation of the slut's wet walls milking him made Naraku nearly thrust hard enough to rupture her weak human body in his brutality! It was no good trying to fool himself that he could now kill her once their blissful rutting was finished; oh no, he had to have this bitch over and over again. Pleasure this intense was not to be denied!

A slow coiling in his heavy sac broke up his spine and Naraku knew he was going to cum. One last hard thrust into the sweet quivering meat that was his miko, he growled out a breathless command to his little bitch and she instantly obeyed.

"Cum in my FUCKING PUSSY!!" Kagome screamed into the night and clamped down hard on his semen-swollen cock and came like an atomic sunrise.

Naraku threw his head back and let his legions go running. His hair floated and writhed, his red eyes exploded with hellish light and a multitude of forms, legs, tentacles and spikes erupted from his straining back as the unearthly harmonics of a multitude of voices ripped from his throat and split most of the rocks around the perimeter of the spring cleanly in half. He lost himself in the cold, black fire of orgasm as he shot his thick load into the little spasming priestess he held captive and impaled.

Kagome was blind, she was deaf. She was nothing but uncontrolled sensation as it rocketed through her body. On the edges of her awareness, the priestess began to feel something cold stir inside and as her master spurted heavy within her, she began to burn. Cold fire began to ripple with her raw cunt and as she came further back into the waking world, Kagome began to scream. Naraku's poison was within every part of him and it was burning her from the inside out.

"Oh my GOD – IT BURNS! IT BURNS SO BAD! MAKE IT STOP! MAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPPPPPP!" Kagome gibbered and screeched before the pain drove her mind into blackness.

Sagging limply against him, the priestess's reaction to his essence confirmed Naraku's suspicions. Silly little girl, what did she expect? She had been rutted in calculating discipline for her earlier audacity but the question remained: once she healed, would the little slut crave his fuck again? Naraku smiled at the thought and lowered the unconscious priestess off him and into the hot water.

If the Spider didn't want his toy broken beyond repair, he knew he'd better clean her up and help her to heal.

**Moonlight: #10 (in C-sharp minor)**

Kagome's mind was still flying around the dark side of the moon. Her limp form lay on the floor of the cave into which Naraku had settled them for the rest of the night. He had wrapped her damp form in his hoari and now that she had bled all over the thing, it was officially _her_ hoari. The damn fragile bitch – Naraku couldn't get the feel of her tight body as she rode along his own out of his wicked mind. He wanted her now, again, hard and brutal and screaming!

But he also wanted her alive, for now, so his fun would have to wait.

Kagome rolled in her sleep with a pitiful moan and as she twisted in darkness, her legs drifted apart. Naraku's eyes didn't need the bright shaft of moonlight that fell through the rough oculus of the cave's roof to see the damage his enthusiasm had wrought upon the miko's virgin sex. He could see the torn flesh and smell her sweet blood from where he sat against the wet, rocky wall. The Spider watched with the infinite calm of one born of solitude as the wounded priestess drew her long legs up to her chest, trying even in black unconsciousness to escape the pain her body must be feeling. Her spoiled misery was black and intricate music to Naraku's evil heart; he had indeed done a complete job of destroying something beautiful, but somehow it wasn't enough…

The bright, cold shaft of light glanced off the sparkling water that pooled on the slick cave floor and its brilliance cut at the miko's blood stained thighs like a scalpel. Fascinated by the extreme contrast between the velvet darkness and the blinding blaze of the moon's stolen light, Naraku extended one of his body's tentacles toward the glowing shaft. The light threw his translucent serpentine limb into stark relief; he marveled at the intricate organic patterns of red vessels and pale sinews that could be seen just under the surface of his seemingly-thin skin. The dark one could see his own poison blood as it flowed, the purple sheen of shouki floating like oil on water and he was suddenly furious at it. Whipping the long appendage out of the light he instead allowed it to rest on the miko's nearest thigh.

Her skin was a whole other world than his. While his appeared thin and darkly translucent, hers was thin and opaline; the softly glowing white covering for an increasingly stained soul. The minute hairs that bloomed like a meadow over her lean leg tickled the underside of his exploring limb and the goose-flesh he left in his wake was a familiar comfort, for one such as himself who delighted in fear and despair above all things. Curling further toward her wounded core, Naraku found himself tracing the sticky dried remains of their intercourse left along her red, welted skin. The blistering appeared milder on her inner thighs but he knew they only got worse the further in, the further _within_ he would go.

His tentacle actually became stuck in a gooey spot at the junction of her leg and her sex and while a slight flick removed the digit with ease, something in Naraku's mind didn't enjoy the sight of the mutilated priestess as much as he might have liked. Maybe because she was asleep and couldn't bear witness to his complete and utter conquest of her body? He wasn't sure and didn't feel like thinking about it for once in his strange life. Naraku wanted to draw the little priestess further into his clutches and what better way than to give comfort after discipline? It was reason enough and rationalizations came easy to the calculating hanyou. Softly stroking tiny circles in the gooey remains of his miko's congealing maidenhead, Naraku made his silent way over to the still girl.

Pulling her wounded sex into the surgical brightness of the shaft of full moonlight, Naraku ran his nose along her, trying to determine where her injuries were most severe. He confirmed his previous suspicions and began at the beginning. Kneeling over Kagome's sprawled form he began cleaning the dried blood and shouki-laced cum from her thighs in long slow licks. Where ever he found a tear or abrasion, Naraku took his time and explored the open flesh until it was clean. He found his little bitch succulent and tried to savor her taste upon his tongue as he worked her over slowly. Spreading her legs, he laved the soft inner flesh as it jumped and writhed in ticklish reflex to his wet touch. He barked a soft laugh at her unconscious protest of his slow explorations when Kagome tried to squeeze her legs shut on his intruding head. Her slow breathing never changed and the thick ebb and flow of her sleeping mind told him the miko was not awake – so he forgave her this little show of defiance, just this once.

He licked the cheeks of her delectable ass and even down to the puckered opening he planned on enjoying soon enough. The sour and bitter taste of his seed combined with the priestess's sweet, floral blood was a magnificent experience Naraku knew he planned to indulge himself in as soon as the miko could provide ample sport. Hooking his hands under her legs, the beast pulled them up to her belly and held them there as her got a nice close look at the results of his brutal love. Kagome's flesh was burned, red and raw from shouki burns and torn, slashed from the conquest of his vicious cock. Naraku quickly buried his face in her mangled pussy and licked up all the damage and blood he could find. He allowed the questing muscle to elongate to reach her innermost walls, swallowing thickly and unconsciously grunting in his morbid feast. He licked along her torn lips, around her piercings – how they had survived his painful onslaught, he knew not. Slowly he explored around her clit and its fleshy hood until the little nub was erect in his wet and dangerous mouth. The priestess was moaning occasionally in her slumbers and trying to grind her cunt into his hovering face, so he finished his examination, cleansing her of all the poison he came across and left thick healing saliva in its place.

Once her wounds were dealt with, the Spider decided he wanted watch as the little bitch came so very hard, just for him. Dispatching a slim tentacle into her slowly fluttering depths, Naraku caught her pierced clit in his fanged mouth and swirling his tongue around the little bud, sucked hard upon it. The bubbling moan that escaped the still-unconscious miko was exquisite. His serpent-like digit rubbed and stroked her inner sex just as his tongue did so upon her throbbing clit. Naraku could feel the priestess's walls begin to spasm and milk his thin tentacle and the shooting pleasure that darted along his nerves was a wonderful surprise; he'd have to do this again as well!

Whispering into her slick wet flesh, Naraku issued a soft command to his slave, one he knew she would follow without question, even in the abyss of sleep –

"Cum for me, Kagome! Cum for me now!" he whispered between licks to her bulging clit.

Kagome's thin back spasmed and her head thumped hard as she arched into the damp rock floor and came with a long, low shuddering moan. Thick liquor coated his coiling limb as Naraku withdrew from his slave's trembling body. Bringing the tentacle to his slick lips, the dark hanyou licked Kagome's sweet essence from himself, his red eyes slipping closed in complete abandon.

Looking over at the limp priestess where she now laid quiet and still, save for the steady rise and fall of the billows that was her chest, Naraku smiled wickedly to himself. The crisp moonlight had sparked an idea of how to solve his now-irritating problem. Soon enough, he mused with a tight smile.

Leaning himself back against the dank limestone wall, he resituated himself upon the cool floor and waited for his prey to wake and go running again.

**Silver and Gold: # 11**

"Stop priestess."

Naraku's velvet voice broke across her awareness like cold water and Kagome blinked a few times to cement this reality in her fuzzy mind. Looking ahead, she saw a very dilapidated building, the curved eaves and many small outbuildings, all leaning like drunken sailors reminded her of the many unused shrines she'd seen pepper the land as she roamed in her hunt for…well, the evil being who now stood behind her. Kagome shuddered in her cool skin – since her injury had saturated the lower half of the black hoari she'd begun to call her own with blood, she was left naked to the wicked world around her. Loss of blood made her very cold and pale and thinking really was still a chore – unless she simply didn't want to think. It was so easy to just exist. Her current occupation as slave was becoming, if not accepted, then at least it was familiar by now.

Their seemingly aimless wandering had hunkered down into a routine, of sorts. When she stumbled in exhaustion, Naraku stopped walking and disappeared after tethering her to the nearest tree. When he reappeared, his lithe form covered in his ubiquitous white pelt, her master would lead her somewhere sheltered and with a blazing fire ready and waiting.

Food had become just another way to strip the thinking being from her numbing, changing mind. Every time they stopped, Naraku would drop a dead rabbit, squirrel, or fox at her feet. Last night it had been a large black rat! She would then have to skin it, gut it with her bare hands and devour enough to satisfy her slave-driver as he avidly watched her rising gorge at war with her body's need for meat. The wicked irony, the miko mused bitterly, was a blazing fire was always just in reach, but she was never allowed to cook her meal – the one time she had tried, Naraku nearly broke her arm and threatened her with his…_affection…_ should she was not be hungry enough to eat the raw meal as it was…

"If you aren't hungry, little bitch, you must want a hard, brutal fuck to whet your flagging appetite!" Naraku growled hard into her shaking ear, Kagome remembered nervously.

She'd picked that rabbit carcass up and broke the skin with her teeth double-quick and without further squeamish hesitation. The cold raw flesh slithered down her throat just like her captor's limber tongue when he plundered her mouth from time to time.

But he had not tried to fuck her since the time in the hot spring. Kagome found herself needing a fix, but she was so afraid of the torturous pain and wounds she received because of her need for Naraku's poisonous cock. Her wounds were strangely healing faster than she thought possible, Kagome had a sneaking suspicion her dream of the most amazing cunnilingus, well – the only cunnilingus – she'd ever had might have something to do with the quick recuperation her body had embarked upon these last few days.

Naraku wondered what was going through the far-away priestess's flighty mind as he watched the abandoned shrine for signs of squatters or enemies. Either would have pleased him immensely; Naraku's sexual frustration was beginning to take a violent toll on his steely self-control. Having finally found a suitable place of refuge to accomplish his wishes, the Spider smiled a lopsided leer. Spanking the delectable little miko hard on the ass, he snapped her sharp chain, now hooked at a ring out of her dangerous reach, and bid her lead the way.

Her surprised yelp ran down his spine and pooled like fire in his over-filled sac. Gods, he needed to fuck! That weak bastard Onigumo was probably laughing right now within him. Naraku ground his teeth in irritation at that disgusting thought and pushed it out of his scheming mind. He had things to do here.

The sight of a lush, pale whiplash girl-child, her nakedness adorned perfectly in flashing silver spider silk and hot golden submission would be more than enough to flush out any bandits, clerics, or other left-over human trash in this lonely place.

Killing any he found was perfect foreplay.

*~*

Shaking the blood and shit off of his tentacles and insectile limbs, Naraku threw the stunned priestess on the hard floor of the main building.

She had done her job perfectly and when a small group of ragged outlaws tried to take his toy away, the dark hanyou gleefully slaughtered every single one, as slowly as he could so that their gibbering screams could further inflame his lust. Kagome had seen the dead before and she'd witnessed enough oni killing for pleasure, but this _man_, though she knew he was not a man at all, brayed wicked laughter that froze her very soul as he split and tore, eviscerated and impaled the very unlucky men who thought to take her away from him.

Now he circled her like a shark, thinking, thinking. Kagome tried to remain motionless, afraid to draw his adrenalized cruelty down upon her head. She hated him like this, murderous and outright psychopathic – the scared miko much preferred her master as a hot, brutal lover who could make her body sing like the screaming of raped angels. Utterly shocked at her depraved mental image and doubly so at the idea that she felt…some sort of_ solace _in the arms of her vilest enemy, the girl clapped both hands over her mouth and bugged out her wide eyes in a ridiculously comic expression.

Naraku saw her face and wondering what in the seven circles of Hell could be on that little vixen's dirty mind, allowed himself a quick peak into her whirling thoughts. He was thrilled at the miko's evolving feelings for him; her complete seduction and defilement was coming along just as he'd planned. But he was a possessive creature and the incident with the bandits had struck a raw nerve within him. The Spider decided he needed to put his name on his things so others didn't try to take them as their own.

Kagome noticed Naraku had stopped pacing around her and she looked up into the most frightening leer, one that promised blood, pain and sex to her without end. Her pussy began to drip at the bloody sparks in his hot eyes. She found she wanted to do anything he might demand, anything at all. But the priestess was unprepared for what he did demand of her.

Naraku saw the passion rising in the whore's filthy mind and struck her fast. Pushing the girl flat on the floor with his foot, the evil one dropped to his knees, sitting himself on her round, plush ass. She was splayed like a lizard on a rock in total submission and he loved her for it. Leaning up to her dark-fuzzed nape, Naraku licked his long tongue down her spine as far as he could easily reach. Then whispering in the miko's captive ear:

"Are you ready for me, little girl?" his sultry voice massaged her clenching sex.

Not waiting for an answer, Naraku extended a thin, sharp tentacle and slashed his exposed chest open.

Dark purple-red blood swelled in the wound and fell. Jabbing the razor tipped digit into his own blood, Naraku began to prick the pale back of the pinned and captive slave beneath him. Over and over he did this as a dark purple spider began to take shape in Kagome's tattooed flesh. She had tried to thrash as the first stinging burns of shouki hit her nerves, but Naraku held her fast with his other arm as his changed one continued its careful work. Kagome was now sobbing as the pain continued to escalate. Her red, tear-stained face pleased her sadistic master greatly.

Her loss of control was a soft hand tugging along his starving cock, but Naraku wanted her to know she belonged to him and now the rest of the waking world would know it too!

"You are MINE, you little bitch!" he breathed hard into her captive ear. She moaned so loudly in her delicious misery; it felt so good in the hanyou's wicked ears!

"Your body has been made to serve, inside and out – now tell your master; to whom do you belong." Naraku commanded urgently, rubbing his hard chest over her abraded flesh.

"You!" she sobbed brokenly, letting the black curtain of her hair hide her shamed face.

"Good bitch!"

His handiwork was superb. She wore the devil's mark for all to see.

Kagome suddenly felt his weight gone from her hips but the excruciating pain of her shrieking, blistering back kept her prone on the cold floor. Every breath made the rings in her flesh sing in delirious pleasure and her marked flesh scream in torment.

"Leave this place and you'll join those bandits in their beds before you can even scream." Naraku drawled with a thin smile

The lazy threat drifted down to Kagome and she let it hang there in the still air long before she dared move from the dusty floor.

**Blood: #12**

Naraku was gone. He'd left her sprawled and tattooed upon the abandoned shrine floor and once Kagome recovered her pain-paralyzed wits enough to sit up, she found the Spider was nowhere in sight.

The ooze of blood along her punctured back was starting to dry and crust. Kagome could feel it throb as she gingerly stood and began to explore her newest prison – the miko had absolutely no doubt Naraku meant every word he'd said about killing her should she leave the confines of this cavernous room. But that didn't mean she couldn't look at the outside world from the threshold, did it?

Curiosity thy name is Kagome. She poked into the dusty corners, making her way past broken screens and rotting remains of parchment. Her slim feet left an animal's trail through the thick layer of age-old dust. Her collar's rings jingled occasionally and its heavy weight around her throat reminded the priestess of her captivity – how long would her master hold her to his will before he killed her, just as brutally as those unfortunate bandits? Kagome pushed that thought far from her mind, her light fingers unconsciously running along the warm chain that rippled down the top of her breast. She made her way to the main door, fondling the very symbol of her dark submission with gentle hands, delighting in the sharp twinges of pleasure that twined with the heavy stinging throb of her bloody fresh mark.

The bare miko found herself thinking of the thick, dark purple blood that ran down Naraku's taunt thighs as he carried her upside-down into the hot spring. The hissing of shouki as the thin blood trail made its way into the milky water flashed into Kagome's mind as she began to play with one hardening nipple. She saw burning red eyes raking her body as her enemy, no – her dark master thrust his thick cock into her slick depths, over and over and she bit her lip hard enough to taste blood. Kagome shivered at the thought of Naraku licking her essence off his wicked lips. She could feel the hanyou's hot yet phantom hands all over her skin, drawing her down to exquisite pain and pleasure. Kagome shuddered when she suddenly realized that she craved her master's devious touch. She had well and truly fallen; she truly was the devil's whore – but none of that really mattered any more. All that mattered was blood and sex; pleasure and pain.

The horny miko made her way to the rickety sliding door and gingerly laid her hands upon the rail. Her mind sang with need and something told her what she needed was just on the other side of this door. Sliding the panel back down its track, Kagome stared into the blazing furious eyes of the object of her dark desire: Naraku. The spider looked even paler than before as he emerged from the shadowed threshold and pushed the shocked miko back with his evil aura's roaring void. Death whipped around his head in a black nimbus as cold waves of power radiated from the crimson immolation of his eyes. Kagome tripped, fell on her bare ass and scrambled across the floor in instinctive terror, her mouth a gaping rictus of fear. She could just feel the slightest wisp of the large shikon fragment somewhere in the hanyou's possession and Naraku let his form be a conduit for its terrible power. Kagome denied the image of the murderous being before her, just as her starving pussy flooded with wet need. She held her unseeing eyes to the dusty floor and prayed her end would be quick.

Naraku knew the little bitch's curiosity would get the best of her before he got back from his shard hunt. He had quickly slaughtered the weak demon holding the minuscule crystal that held nearly fathomless eldritch power and added it to his own growing hoard. The exponential increase in his own demonic power was a delirious rush in his veins and it made him instantly hard and throbbing. Tonight he would not be a slave to the former base limits of his various form, and he began to pant thinking of the priestess's velvety cunt impaled upon his unforgiving cock. Tonight he needed his bitch like a drug!

Stalking into the shrine, the Spider growled at the cowering girl. Her whimpering made him so _slick_ that the feathered pressure of the white fur against his straining cock made him want to howl! Reaching the corner the miko had scrunched herself up in, Naraku grabbed his slave by her collar and drug her up to his face. The heavy moan that followed at the sharp spike in the girl's slick desire found its way into the hanyou's nose and began to drive him to distraction. Focused on her plump, abused lips, Naraku crushed Kagome's hot little mouth in a brutal kiss. His tongue forced her open to him and he held her shaking hand to the back of his neck while his empty hand ground her hard against his nearly bursting arousal. Feasting on her delicious mouth gave the Spider the method to this night's ecstasy and madness, as well as the perfect test for the newest facet of his rising power.

"What did I tell you about going outside?" he whispered as his pale hand closed slowly around his slave's throat. Kagome's wet, fearful eyes flashed wide at the Spider's deceptively tender voice as his clawed fingers slowly massaged her captive throat.

"I only wanted to look outside, I wasn't going to try to escape…please, I was looking at…I was only looking…" the scared girl gibbered through thick tears as they pooled in her great dark eyes and fell. _I was only looking for you_, her panicking mind decided.

Running his hot tongue up the salty track to her closed eyes, Naraku knew then he wanted to cum on her beautiful and miserable little face.

Following the trail of Kagome's scared and needy tears, her master brought her closer into his dark embrace to whisper the depraved penance his own blood-burning need demanded.

"On your knees, my little wayward bitch and beg me for mercy with that lying mouth of yours." He drawled into the milky skin of her straining neck.

"Tonight, yours will be a trial by fire. Now kneel!"

**Hesitation / Hesitating: #13**

Letting go of the miko's trembling hand, Naraku gracefully backed away and with his unnatural precision, whipped his fur cloak from his blazing body to the floor in front of him. Kagome gasped in fear even as her steaming pussy began to drip at the sight of the hanyou's rock-hard cock. Thick and curved like the scimitar he wielded it as, Kagome licked her suddenly dry lips. Part of her wanted to immediately fall to her knees upon the hated pelt and worship her deadly beautiful and seductive master until he lost control – but another, larger part quailed at the thought of being made to swallow his thick shouki-laced cum, knowing the painful death she would suffer. Or maybe he would only paint her face in his poison seed and it would eat her face like battery acid. His glaring, lustful eyes seemed to eat up her body where she stood and she mistook his panting desire to rut her as a barely-contained desire to kill her. Her hesitation, she knew, would get her beaten and Kagome's desire to please and suck the deadly cock of her master won out over her self-preservation. She knew her fate was no longer hers to own.

Naraku's body thrummed with lust for the despoiled slave of a miko he had created. He had taken the purest being he'd ever faced and warped her, broke her and remade her in his own image. Kagome was his perfect plaything and as she slowly approached him with dreaded steps, the dark hanyou felt a new wicked violet light that sparked within the Shikon fragment in his void of a heart. He didn't know what such a blossoming of twisted, burning power might mean in his conquest toward pure and limitless evil, nor did he truly care as the dark, pulsing light ran like an electric current through his monstrous veins.

The priestess's hips swayed as she carefully put one small foot in front of the other in her gallows walk towards him. His swollen cock bounced in sympathy to her pointed pink tongue as it licked her lips. After what felt like an eternity of waiting, the fallen priestess stood before him upon the thick white fur. Closing the gap between their naked bodies, Naraku drew his heavy hands to Kagome's pale shoulders and pushed her slowly down onto her knees, his blood-red eyes blistering hot in their triumph over his lush enemy.

Kagome stared at the pulsing thickness before her. Was this how she had imagined her introduction to this oh-so-erotic act? Flashes of memory in her mind dredged up visions of countless acts of violent and ecstatic sex, each branded by the hellish light of blood-red eyes and a spider's shape puckered into marble skin. Somehow that knowledge freed Kagome to act, act as she had always done in her darkest, deepest and most depraved mental nocturnal emissions. The Beast was eternal; she would serve its latest incarnation with the swan-song of her life and desire.

The miko appeared entranced by his cock, her eyes were dilated and fixed upon him and as she slowly breathed, her hot breath slipped along his velvet skin in tiny shockwaves of pleasure. Leaning forward, Naraku's leering mouth dropped open as the miko suddenly leaned into his body and engulfed the drooling head of his slick hardness in her hot little mouth. His groan of absolute pleasure drew out slowly in the decrepit silence that surrounded them as his slave pushed his meat down her virgin throat. The spider hanyou dropped his head back against the column at his back and fisted his hands in Kagome's thick hair. Her tongue curled around the most sensitive part of him and as she suckled him hard and deep, Naraku barely heard himself as he urged the whore on in her blissful work.

"Yessss, my hot little bitch, suck it!"

"Suck that hard demon cock and work hard to please your master, little girl… uggghhhhhh" Naraku's dark ragged voice commanded and his slave obeyed.

Bringing up her hands to play, Kagome run her fingers through the wiry black hair that climbed its way up the hanyou's flexing stomach. She loved the strange coarseness of it and as she drew her other hand lower to gently massage his achingly hard sac, the priestess looked through her lashes at her hard master as he began to lose himself in the pleasure she was giving him. When she realized Naraku was coming undone because of the way in which she was serving him, Kagome moaned around the furiously straining cock in her wet mouth and sucked harder upon it, grazing it with her teeth. The mixture of excruciatingly intense pleasure and pain threw Naraku over the edge. He knew he was going past the point of no return and holding Kagome's head still in his hands he thrust himself hard and fast into the slick O of her stretched mouth.

Naraku curled his dominating will around the Shikon fragment in his heart and called on its terrible power. He would not hesitate in his conquest! He had dominated this land, this miko and he would hold dominion over his own body! Roaring in a hundred demonic voices at once, Naraku held the captive Kagome still as he exploded in her blissful wet hole.

Feeling scalding hot cum shoot into her mouth, Kagome paled, swallowed thickly and prayed for a quick death. She felt her own hot tears running down her face and felt them mix with the opalescent streams of his spunk as the Spider shot hard onto her captive, up-turned face when he quickly withdrew from her lips with an audible "pop".

Instead of cold burning fire eating at her skin, Kagome felt hot jolts of dark power flood her body, suffusing her with a demonic high that made her feel like she could shout down walls and had only to stoop to conquer. She brought a trembling hand to her painted face and drawing a slim finger across her cheek, Kagome knew she wanted more. She brought her thickly coated finger to her mouth and sucked hard on Naraku's transmuted essence. She continued to devour his seed with abject pants and moans and actually whined when she could find no more. The dark violent waves of power cascaded through her bloodstream and made her want more, need more, from her smirking captor. Sweeping the last viscous drops of milky cum from the head of his still-erect cock, Naraku let loose a twisted bark of laughter when he dangled his coated finger in the miko's enrapt face and she hungrily lunged up to suck his digit clean, eyes closing in drunk abandon.

Now that she no longer kept the jewel pure, it was free to aid its corruptor in his erotic conquest of its hated miko guardian. Driven by the Shikon no Tama's ultimate desire for wicked destruction, Naraku fell hard upon his delirious prey.

**New: #14**

"Miko, do you want more?" the wicked voice was asking her from somewhere very distant.

Kagome was frozen in place, licking her pink lips clean of her captor's stimulating essence. Her head was thrown back, still arched up as she had been when she'd had to beg her master for the treat he dangled above her. Spasms of fire ran through her body and the priestess wanted to screech laughter at nothing and everything. She wanted to burn, she wanted to bleed, she wanted to fuck and that thought snapped her white-rimmed and entranced eyes back to her master's urgent demand. The mad fire in her eyes nearly froze Naraku to the spot in which he now stood, slowly stroking the slut's shining spit along his thick length. A spilt second's uncertainty flickered behind his red eyes and the Spider wondered: what would his newly focused essence make the miko do in her drunken ecstasy? She appeared to be straining to shed her skin and burst into flames!

The bitch's attention was eerily focused on him – she was now no longer splitting her flighty mind between many errant stimuli; her world had shrunk down to him alone. Naraku drew a quick breath as desire shot threw him to pool in his heavy sac when he decided his little mistress was now like a pale serpent, her long form arched up in rapt attention to his charming, her tilted dark eyes fixed upon him in an almost visible haze of lust. This pleased the spider hanyou immensely and he slowly stalked around her, admiring her deadly, needing focus. The girl's head swiveled upon her long neck and slowly followed his every move. When she reached the limit of her spine's limber twist, the entranced miko leaned her head back until the full inverted form of her sadistic lover filled her eyes. He shone in his own velvet darkness that flew around his perfect and naked body like storms around a hurricane's eye. Kagome whined in frustration at the motionless form as he regarded her in tense thought.

He needed to fuck the little bitch senseless and relieve the painful ache in his starving cock! But something about her new strange, somehow _powerful_ reaction to his Shikon-enhanced seed made his demonic hackles rise. The bitch had no control over him! She was his plaything, his vanquished enemy to do with as he fucking-well pleased!

Naraku's pale thoughtful face twisted at that livid thought and his sardonic mouth drew back from wicked hypodermic fangs, which he gnashed in fury at the slave who somehow dared to try to command the master; no matter how badly the hanyou wanted to make the little bitch scream and writhe in all-consuming pleasure, he wanted to let that swirling power within her heavy eyes loose along with her blood upon the dirty floor!

Lunging at Kagome's delirious form, Naraku grabbed a handful of her beautiful black hair and pulled her cruelly back, where she staggered against him hard enough to force her breath out in a loud huff.

"Do you dare to try to seduce me into fucking you, you stupid drunken whore?" he snarled in her ear with nearly uncontrollable rage. The sticky mingled mess that was their blood rode against his chest as her freshly marked skin was ground into his hard chest. Naraku wanted to throw her down onto the floor and lick her congealed wound clean, just to once again have a taste of her sweet blood and pain. Grinding his jaws closed before he could drool at that wicked thought, the Spider drew the girl's head tighter over his hard shoulder, her _pulsing_ throat begging his fangs to _penetrate_ her, enter her, make their own red holes in her flesh and shoot their frigid load into her hammering bloodstream.

Nostrils flaring with delirious heat and desire for her furious master, Kagome raised her arm behind her and cupped the back of Naraku's ivory neck, trying to draw him down to her flesh. He began to feel her other hand run lightly down his hip, tickling the fine hairs that lay along the iron-strong muscle, which twitched in a response to her hot touch. Naraku saw red at his weak form's rebellion; his body desired this priestess's touch by any terms she wished and his bobbing cock did not care who had the power, only that there was wet, tight conquest to be had! Naraku's black mind refused to allow the little wonton slut to tame him!

Roaring in wordless fury, Kagome's dread master threw her up against the column he had leaned so hungrily against when she had knelt before him in perfect sexual subjugation.

Grasping the thick beam in her hands, the miko looked back to her angry tormentor. His imperious eyes were wide and blazing, his tight face tilted up in anticipation of her destruction. His dark aura whipped around him in a livid frenzy, but Kagome's blood flamed even hotter at such a sight. Thrusting her hips out, the horny miko spread her long legs and bent forward as far as she could, offering herself shamelessly to her executioner. She bit her lip to stifle the abject pleading she wanted to moan out to him, but she only succeeded in breaking the thin skin open again and the red liquid edge to her raw, broken voice made Naraku's flaming body reach for her open, weeping sex even as his mind raged for absolute destruction.

"Naraku…mmm… I'll do anything you want, anything you desire, please!" she nearly sobbed as she twisted her hips in the air.

Kagome needed her dark lover to take her, fuck her and fill her up! She walked her hands up the thick wooden column before her, which brought her flush against the age-smooth surface and with a torrid glance over her thin shoulder to the predator who slowly stalked her, the miko spread her long legs and ground her pussy into the hardness of the supporting structure.

"YESSSSS…!" she moaned so loudly it echoed in the lonely space.

But it didn't relieve even a tenth of the roaring furnace in her loins, her chest, and her mind! A disappointed whine tore from her pouting lips and she again thrust her ass in the air, hoping her master was pleased and would deign to give her his wicked and insatiable cock, as hard and as fast and as deep as she could take it!

"Come on and fuck me, Naraku!" she whispered to the age-darkened wood before her.

**Blush: #15**

His crimson eyes were trapped as they feasted on Kagome's abandoned reason and the lust of her madness. Naraku felt his black heart ramp up the speed at which his ichor was shot through his hybrid veins and the strangest sensation flew across his skin like mouse-feet over silk. Reaching the slinky, slowly gyrating miko, his hands began at the soft round globes of her perfect ass and drew slowly up her stretched back, his razor claws ghosting over her flushed skin.

Gasping in delight at the exquisite sensation, Kagome whipped her head back to let her heavy eyes drink their fill of her gorgeous master. She thought nothing of the new rosy blush across the hanyou's broad chest or his now ragged open-mouthed breathing. She felt him grab onto her small shoulders and sighed through a delirious smile when she felt his body flush against her own; he was burning just as she was and the dark taint on her soul bloomed a tiny bit brighter. The hidden core of her reiki twisted from pure pale pink to twilit purple; Naraku's cleverly-wrought collar masked the darkening of her soul only too well.

Naraku felt the heat of the bitch's wet pussy scald his cock and balls where they pushed at her soft flesh. He leaned into her and blew just the tiniest fog of poison across the tender skin behind her ear. Her whining, shuddering moan pleased the demons within him with her abject submission.

"Do you want me to fuck you, little girl?", he teased, so close to her ear Kagome could easily hear the way the hanyou's fangs clipped the ends of his hard words.

"I NEED you to fuck me so hard – please!" pleaded the miko as she ground her ass into his throbbing cock.

"Ah, my little priestess – you forget: your sharp tongue gives no orders here!" he nuzzled into her pliant neck with a devious grin as he slowly pumped his meat up and down the cleft of her spread ass.

Kagome screwed her eyes closed in frustration. She began to softly beg the fiend who seemed content to hold her shoulders and hump her ass for his desire alone. The miko felt she would die unless he filled her up with his exquisite liquor – Kagome wanted to rut her master until he ran dry or Death took her; she didn't care either way. The miko only cared about one thing and it was currently slowly grinding a hot, wet path up and down her ass.

"Please, Naraku, I'll do anything you want! Take the jewel, break the damn world in two – just make me yours! PLEASE!"

Digging his blood-stained claws into his slave's white shoulders, Naraku felt a spasm of bright pleasure at Kagome's total and utter seduction. Unbidden a whisper jumped from his wicked lips…

"Hai, Kagome – you are mine."

… Just as the Spider dipped his thin hips and thrust the squirming priestess back upon his straining cock.

Her scream of pure ecstasy at the torture he gave her was beautiful.

Holding fast to the shuddering column, Kagome was drowning in the blistering hot fuck her master was giving to her. Every time he slammed his strangely _fluid _body against hers, Naraku flayed her mind with screaming pleasure! She could feel him pounding a spot within her fluttering pussy that was making her stomach tighten harder than it ever had before and Kagome knew when she came, she was going to see _fucking_ stars!

Her master was quickly losing himself in her tight, wet depths. A deep moan tore from her lips when Naraku glared at her through his morbid ebony hair, the filthy leer on his beautiful face sending hooks into the fire building in her belly. Kagome licked her lips slowly as she raked him with her own smoldering eyes. It was a challenge he couldn't refuse.

Ah, she was a hot little bitch and so goddamn tight around his furious cock! Naraku knew his end was fast approaching but he needed to hear her beg! Leaving his perch upon her sweaty shoulders, he used one hand to pull her back and forth along his swollen meat, pounding her pussy like iron in a forge. His other hand yanked the luscious priestess's head back by her thick leather collar and Naraku basked in her shrieks of absolute pleasure as they tongued his flushed skin.

"To whom do you belong, whore? SPEAK!" he barked urgently.

"Ugh! I… I belong to you, Naraku!"

"And what is this Naraku to you, miko?" the hanyou pushed his slave to reply, the thudding of his thighs against her ass roared off the trembling walls. Dust rained down as the supporting beam began to creak from his furious pace… and when she didn't answer right away, Naraku drug a claw over the unexplored knot of her tight asshole to get her attention.

"ANSWER ME!"

"YOU ARE MY MASTER, NARAKUUUUU!" the quaking girl wailed as her impossibly tight pussy began to milk his pulsing cock.

"Oh yes, Kagome, I am your wicked fucking MASTER!",

Naraku began to howl his release and whipping his long hair over his arching body as it shot a burning hot river of molten cum into his yowling priestess's spasming body. Legions screamed from his open mouth and tentacles shot from his taunt body, destroying the decrepit building around them in their writhing ecstasy. The column under Kagome's sweaty hands cracked and then split, making the roof above began to rain down upon the tangled beings below.

Naraku immediately snapped back to the waking world and after taking a split-second to admire the way his pearly spunk was running down the little slut's white thighs, he withdrew from the tumbling chaos in a blinding flash of demon speed to the safety of the cold, blue-black night sky. His delirious slave he wrapped within his fur to hold her against his cold bare body and to keep her trapped against his even colder heart.

**Footsteps: #16**

Naraku hated the sound of the sea. It mocked him in its permanence; there was nothing so eternal as the waves upon the shore and he knew it. It reminded him that no matter his strength or the achieved goal of black dominion over the land, he too would eventually return to dust and ultimately, the waves. Naraku, for all his growing power could not stop the slow grinding march of time and this bothered him immensely.

Crouched within a copse of twisted scrub trees at the wet sand's edge, the Spider let his mind skitter across his terrible dilemma. He had dumped the sleeping priestess at the sea's edge and left her to her own devices - for the time being. She had begun to snore softly as they flew through the paling night into dawn and once curling down fast into the thick soft sand she now and then moaned in her sleep. The light frosting of sand made the miko look like she had been dipped in sugar and her master thought it made her look utterly delicious. Shaking his dark head with an annoyed growl, Naraku ripped his eyes away from her form and mentally flayed his errant mind for its discretions. He needed to think!

The priestess was a problem; her tight little body was quickly becoming a hard addiction. But the brooding hanyou found the dark erotic worship of her lusting mind was what made him so hard, even now! The smoldering need in her bottomless eyes when she had looked over her shoulder at him and begged for his brutal fuck made Naraku's veiled cold heart skip the smallest bit in its slow dirge. What was he going to do with the little priestess now that she was his wanton follower? Could he just unfold from his wooded lair here, kill her and coat the powdery grains with her exquisite blood? The wide possessive streak within his soul bucked that thought straight from his mind and it left a very bitter taste in the back of his throat. What to do with the little bitch?

Folding the monkey-fur around his bare form tighter, Naraku stared with empty eyes, over his sleeping captive, into the tumultuous sea. Like the endless cycle of the water before him, the dark one's thoughts ebbed and flowed, always returning to crash upon the white shore of his captive's delectable form.

~*~

Kagome awoke to find herself in deep soft sand. It had molded itself around her naked body and formed an almost-insulating cocoon and the white noise of the waves upon the lonely shore had allowed her to sleep the sleep of the dead. Time had skipped far forward from the deep purple night into the watery light of the high-clouded day. The sun's ancient eye was a fuzzy mass through the fast moving scud of seemingly endless grey cloud. The foam upon the sea's face echoed the clouds upon the sky to Kagome's still sleep-bleary mind and the image made her smile at her inventiveness. Rolling onto her back and stretching her languid limbs, the priestess jangled and stretched her various rings and chains. The pinpricks of pleasure her bonds provoked made the miko sigh into the chill wind, which felt so like cold snakes of her master's winding hair along her prickling skin that the thought made her pink lips draw up in the smallest smile.

Where was he? Where was her master – had he left her here on this empty shore?

Kagome suddenly was very cold and shivered in her cradle of sand. Sitting up and scanning the strand for any sign of his comings and goings, the miko began to silently panic. The wind tore at her hair as she searched amongst the wind-twisted scrub along the sandy boundary between the shore and the land, seeing nothing and grasping at any errant patch of white her eyes picked up on with breathless hope.

Finally, she spotted the partially sand-scoured footprints of her master, leading into the dark scrub that crouched hungrily over the endless shore. Concentrating upon the dark spaces between the low trees, she scanned the pools of shadow for glowing carmine eyes.

~*~

He could see her looking for him. He could smell her rising anxiety at his perceived abandonment. It smelled like ozone and bit into his nose the way the windblown salt bit into his eyes. Naraku let his limber tongue out to taste the miko's panic where the wind blew it upon his hard lips and it tasted like honey and rotten meat. Even now the bitch's scent inflamed his desire for her and though he very much desired to give himself quick release of the mounting need within him at the miko's helpless longing, Naraku remained motionless, kept tight reign on his blazing aura and hid himself from his searching prey.

What would he do if she got up and walked or even ran away from him? Would he follow and drag her back? Would be chain her even tighter to his dark desire and his even darker will? Naraku wasn't sure - so he waited and he watched.

~*~

Kagome decided she would walk the shore and hope her tormentor and lover would come to her. She thought she could barely feel his tempting presence in the nearby darkness but wondered if it wasn't just wishful thinking. The thought that he had left her here, despoiled and without hope brought up her tears, and wiping her full eyes with the back of a sandy hand, the priestess walked stiffly down to the green water's edge, blindly picking at the buried treasure of tidal debris as she went.

Finding a large shell fragment full of fresher water, Kagome slaked her body's physical thirst as well as she was able. Her hands felt Naraku's smooth, hot skin along her empty palms and her fingers curled in instinct around his phantom form as flashes of their coupling stabbed her lonely mind. The gull-picked fish carcasses reminded her of her many cold suppers of flesh, all supervised by angry red eyes in the pale perfection of her master's beautiful face. The deflated corpse of a small octopus made her heart clench and picking up the cold thing, Kagome traced the flaccid tentacles, longing for the tight constriction of those same digits; how she had fantasized about what such strong and limber flesh might do to her! A sniffle escaped and Kagome threw the jellied mass back into the hungry waves with as much miserable force as she could manage. She wanted to wail at the ironies of Fate but she didn't – she just kept walking the ever-fluid border between the water and the earth, hopelessly searching.

~*~

Naraku moved silently through the spaces between the thickets of dark trees and stalked his sad little prey. He could not quit her, he could not kill her and he could not get enough of her! Finally deciding it was a quandary best left for another day, the Spider let his mind suckle him with images of the miko's pink lips making his thick cock disappear down her tight throat, the way she had swallowed ever seemingly poisoned drop of his thick cum and the way her moans vibrated along his rock-hard flesh towards his very soul! Drawing a deep calming breath, Naraku devoured the slow, shuffling form of the girl before him and immensely enjoyed the misery rolling off her stifled aura in grey waves.

What was she doing?

Hopping on one foot like a fool – what was the ditzy onna thinking now?

Ah – then he smelled the spicy, sweet tang of her blood upon the salty wind. The priestess was examining one of her feet and appeared to have stepped hard on a sharp shell, cutting herself. Her frustrated anguish assaulted him and the things it made him want to do to her tight little body…! Naraku unconsciously licked his fangs and hungrily followed the girl's struggle to extract the shard of shell from her injured foot with great hunger, his body winding up to strike like the predator her was.

~*~

"Dammit!" Kagome swore thickly at the tiny sliver she was having great trouble even _seeing _as it stuck fast into her tender sole.

The lonely and rejected tears that escaped her eyes blurred her all-too human vision even more and made her task that much more difficult. Sitting gingerly upon the wet sand, Kagome bent her foot up to her face with contortionist ease and continued to pick at her current problem with painful determination. She was so entranced in her excision that the miko never felt the dark aural emissaries of her master as they reached for and caressed her bare cold flesh. She was oblivious to the slow, heavy footsteps as Naraku approached her and when he began to softly laugh at her plight, the Spider's deep oily voice made her jump out of her skin with an injured yelp.

"I can't get it out. The stupid thing is in there so deep, I don't think I'll be able to ever get it out!" she whispered in raw frustration at her master's imperious silence.

Kneeling down, Naraku scooped the wounded priestess up and quickly threw her over a shoulder. Her unwilling moan of pleasure at that rough treatment as it pulled, stretched and rubbed at her various chains and rings sent fire running down Naraku's hungry nerves. Shifting her easy weight around until the priestess twisted up and hung on to his body with her hot little hands, Naraku's deep rumbling voice betrayed him without a second thought.

"That makes two of us, little priestess."

Long, twisting ebony hair whipping in the lifting wind, Naraku carried his little mistress back into the darkness of the twisted scrub, away from the mocking sea.

**Fear/Comfort: #17**

White hot sparks flew from the hanyou's scythe nails as he carelessly scratched the worn elemental strike-a-light and the fire born of his habitual act went again unnoticed by its merciless master. Smoke rose through the twisted scrub and slowly blew towards the far-corners of the earth and this had happened so many times before that the two beings revolving in tight circles around one another took the everyday miracle for granted, while the endless sea ignored them all.

The thin priestess curled herself upon the thick musky-smelling pelt and let the fire lick her little wounds, badges of her master's dangerous but somehow _careful_ affection of these last few days Kagome could feel the salt in the air creep into the myriad of small scrapes, tiny cuts and clawed punctures and the bitter fire running along her nerves slowly drew her from her drowsing state.

The driftwood began to catch fire in earnest and the multicolored tongues of flame ricocheted off the still Spider's bare chest. Resting his arms on his drawn-up knees, Naraku's brutal nudity was only accentuated by the long black tendrils that hung like spider silk down his pale and mutilated back. Kagome's eyes traced the few errant strands that flowed in spiral abandon; some down his arms, other's sneaking back around to cup his thin hips with twisting grace.

Not for the first time, the languid miko decided that the Beast before her was wickedly magnificent. She felt a slow spin within her belly as she let her eyes drift from the long fingers, the even longer arms attached to wiry, supple shoulders. The miko continued to worship her dark master with her staring eyes and drank in the wry, almost angry twist of his pale lips, breathing hard when the remembered feel of fangs in her tender flesh whip-cracked down her spine. The bluish cast to his pallid, translucent eyelids threw the swirling maelstrom of malice, lust and avarice within his restless eyes into stark relief. The more the entranced girl continued to gawk at the brooding hanyou, the more she saw within those bloody orbs. An endless multitude of crimson hues boiled up within Naraku's eyes, exploding like atomic bombs, their mushroom clouds spreading around the inky blackness of the voided pupil only to settle and flash into existence countless moments within the single space between his slow blinks. The purple tongues along the briny wood cracked and whispered to secrets, confession to Kagome of Fire's great hunger; it craved consumption of all the fuel of this world and could the same be said of her dread master? What more could he possibly want from her? She longed very much to give it all and more!

They had stayed by the sea now for days. What was he searching for here? Something was clearly clawing at Naraku's black heart and whatever it was had to do with her, she was sure. He had withdrawn into himself, barely offering her the wicked comfort of his desire, his dominion and when he finally did, he issued very few commands and simply used her body for a very quick release. The dark absinthe that flowed within him had even contracted with his mood and the miko found she was beginning to crave the drunken state he had once used to make a bonfire of her soul. Kagome wondered if, like everyone else she'd ever encountered, Naraku wanted to talk about it.

The Spider's hair crawled over his form in agitation. The slinky miko was staring hard into his blank eyes and thinking hard. The need to please blinked back and forth in her eyes like a signal beacon and turning fast within that was her naive overabundance of compassion. He didn't even need to help himself to a view of her thoughts to see that she was about to do something irritating. Maybe if he gave her something to sate her body, it would work on her mind as well. Turning his awareness into sharp focus upon the lounging girl, Naraku hoped she wouldn't have time to open her mouth before he was filling it.

"Come here to me, girl – now." He growled out, irritation rippling along his oily voice.

Kagome was only too happy give him what comfort she could – maybe he would find a reason to be angry with her or maybe he had spent all this time brooding upon an even sweeter method to continue her sexual subjugation. Her lips went dry even as her pussy grew thick and hot at the very thought. Lowering her eyes and bending before him in subservience, the hungry miko hoped her master was pleased enough with her submission to make her cum screaming tonight!

"Stand up, bitch. Come closer to me." Naraku's slow command sent a shiver fanning along her spine's mirroring mark. It felt like the Spider upon her skin was crawling away from her and it made her very, very nervous. What was he going to do?

Kagome brought herself before the hanyou's seated form and despaired to find no blazing lust in his cold eyes. He appeared to not even be seeing her where she stood with her body bare to the blazing fire on the ground – Naraku might as well be writing his memoirs for all the attention he appeared to be showing his thoroughly captivated enemy.

The exposed priestess stared down at her lover for eons and he drifted without her in inner space, vaster than empires and more slow.

~*~

His arms winding around her slim waist were such a surprise Kagome's sharp gasp almost forced her to swallow her tongue.

He held her, slowly palming the swell of her ass and cradled his cool cheek against the velvet of her belly. The maddening way his slow breaths puffed the hair at her sex made her squirm. He tightened his arms around her minutely and said nothing. Only rubbed his hands along her skin and mimicked what his hands were doing with each breath. Kagome was stunned. She burned hotter with each breath that ghosted across her skin and the tiny jolts of pleasure coaxed forth by the rings twisting in her hardened nipples mocked her with the dry, lonely end Naraku's strange behavior was promising.

Kagome's mind was assaulted with images of their previous passion. She could still feel the way his fingers reamed in and out of her and she scrunched her eyes up in frustration when she could feel the phantom touch of his heavy hands forcing her down over his wet, slick meat over and over, while she screamed and screamed… Kagome whined in need and brought her hand to the disgustingly vulnerable head resting softly against her belly. Echoes of a hard, evil voice commanding her to get on her knees and suck made her fingers close hard around a fistful of slithering hair.

Naraku felt her cascading need and frustration crash against him in waves. The spicy note it brought to her upwelling scent made his mouth water - and he found he was very hungry. Faced with his unwillingness to dominate her, would the bitch fall farther from grace and give into the desire to possess, to control and to conquer for what she wanted so very badly?

He hoped so. If not, then he would kill her now and leave her spoiled carcass for the gulls.

He had no use for compassion or comfort from anyone – especially her.

Kagome couldn't stand the false sympathy Naraku was showing her in his tame embrace. She immediately associated his position with that of InuYasha in her strange vision at the Goshinboku – she was neither loved nor worshiped as Kikyou had been and this wicked creature had taught her that her heart did not beat for the sweet embrace of a gentle lover. Her heart beat; no _it was chased_ by the all-consuming conquest by a dread monster who made her moan and scream. The mad miko finally knew herself and the conflagration of self-awareness burned the sweet memory of her nascent love for InuYasha into ash. Her reiki, a swirling midnight blue vortex of dark compulsion suddenly within her crashed over her collar's control like a tsunami, one that no longer needed to be tamed for her captor's safety.

She was his.

Twisting Naraku's nightmare head back hard by the captured skeins of his hair, Kagome's hooded dark eyes met her lover's crimson with equal fire. The blazing desire for blood, pain and sex plain on the kneeling hanyou's exquisite face made the panting miko explode in dark fire, the shockwave of her power nearly throwing him backwards into the white sand. He couldn't help the wicked growl that rumbled up from deep in his throat at her now-certain doom; Kagome acknowledged him with a sultry smile.

"Comfort does not suit you, little miko?" Naraku leered up at his dark mistress.

"No and mercy does not suit you, Master." Was her quick reply/

"Is there a hunger in your soul for darker fruits?"

_Oh yeah, baby – give it to me…_

"Oh yeah…" she whispered, her voice wrapped in the silk of her corrupted power.

A cold tentacle slipped along the slippery seam of her hungry pussy, making Kagome bite her smiling lip and groan.

Her grasp on his hair drew him down to exactly where he had wanted to be all this time and reaching out his hot tongue, Naraku savored a long, slow and oh-so-sweet lick.

**Lost and Found: #18**

The cave's walls were slimy and Kagome did her best not to brush up against anything…_unnatural_ as she was lead, descending, into what felt like the bowels of the earth. She could just barely make out the outline of a long white arm and the hand that grasped her chain in sullenly flexing fingers. The weird phosphorescent slime threw the dimmest eerie green glow against Naraku's form – she had only now been able to adjust her eyes to the dark and been able to discern his void-colored hair against the rank and sodden fur cloak he wore. Shivering in the cold dampness of the cave's interior, the enchained and naked girl was drawn further from the light.

Smoke puffed from her lips and nose as the temperature continued to fall. Huddling under her condensed hair as much as possible, Kagome did her best to distract herself from her body's instinctive discomfort. She thought of Naraku's hot lips and even hotter tongue as it explored her own dark, wet caverns. She thought of the way his serpentine hair slithered up the arm she'd used to capture his dark head and bring it to her aching pussy to feed. She helplessly moaned at the memory of his fangs as he used them to grind her pierced clit into bucking, screaming pleasure…and she had screamed until her voice was ground to grit in her collared throat before he let go of her. The shivering of her body had little to do with the cold and everything to do with the filthy things her master's wicked mouth whispered into her captured flesh as he drank of her body, taking everything she could give. She knew in her heart that he'd eventually take that which she couldn't stand to lose. Kagome drew into herself in icy premonition at that thought and the hanyou in front of her sensed her fear with great relish.

Naraku could feel the tiny tremors that wracked the cold miko as they traveled in waves down the razor-line in his hand. When she had finally come back to her body after he ate his fill of her delicious pink pussy and drew viler sustenance from her corrupted reiki, Naraku was pleased to see the slut kneel before him without question when he snapped the chain close enough to her pretty little face that the breeze ruffled her tousled bangs. He felt her mind scream a shrill alarm that he was going to beat her with the murderous metal for her usurpation of his dominion over their games and laughed. Truly, he could have cared less – the real reason for his sexual subjugation and enlightenment of the priestess was blooming in his hand beautifully. Everything was in its right place; the Spider was very pleased. He needed only to find a suitable lair in which to continue his morbid feast, both on the bitch's exquisite bodily pleasures and upon her delicious soul.

"Are you very cold, miko?" Naraku's lazy voice drifted back to Kagome's pondering mind.

"Yeah." _Not like you care, you cruel, sexy beast._

The miko's next breath found her body crushed hard by her dread captor against the slime-coated wall, a cold hand pressed against her most delicate flesh. The feeling of razor-sharp claws capturing her innermost ring and squeezing hard enough to shoot fire through her veins and horror along her spine was so very, _very intense_; those claws had only to pinch shut and Kagome would lose her body's most treasured bundle of nerve endings. She dared not move a muscle, even to breathe! Naraku's snarling growl threw hot breath and cold fear along her neck in turns. The exquisitely intense sensation brought tears to her eyes as she waited for her master's judgment.

The little bitch knew exactly which buttons to push! He had tamed her smart mouth but not her insolent mind! He had been trying to ignore the scent of her growing arousal until he could enjoy it in a less cramped space, but Naraku was not one to deny himself anything. Slowly, he rolled and twisted the hot gold ring between his fingertips, letting the crescendo of moans and panting pleas wash over him like warm honey. She was so close to orgasm but the fear of his clamped claws against her hard throbbing clit kept her from flinging herself off that yearning jagged edge and her master knew it! Feeling the velvet soft edge of her mind, Naraku whispered along it in his deep slick voice:

_Open that little insolent mouth again…_

"…and you'll never taste _anything_ with this one again, you little bitch!" He finished, hissing hard in her straining ear.

The strangled whimper that issued instantaneously with his threat was like her feathered lips on his hungry cock. Naraku wanted to smile inside.

"UNDERSTAND ME, KAGOME?!" the hanyou roared into her tear-streaked face and pinched his claws together just the _tiniest _fraction.

"OH GODS! YES! YES - I UNDERSTAND - MASTER! PLEASE!!" she shrieked.

Too suddenly, his body and his fingers were gone, leaving the heaving, lusting priestess on the bitter empty shore of failed orgasm, the raging adrenaline quickly souring in her rapidly cooling blood. Drawing a couple of shaky breaths, Kagome tried to peel herself from the cold, sticky and icky wet wall she'd been plastered to. She could feel the slow ooze of microbial goo as it slid its way down her back, her shoulder blades and her ass. Nearly gagging in disgust, Kagome forgot herself utterly.

"OH GROSS! This place is disgusting!" she girlishly wailed.

Suddenly she was yanked forward by her lead and stumbled to her knees into a huge subterranean cathedral, the hidden belly of the largest cavern she'd even seen. The green glow of the rocks clashed with the deep purple aural glow of the Spider as he turned his bleak, hard face upon his awe-struck slave. Sweeping his free hand in dark emphasis, Naraku couldn't help but love the booming, apocalyptic echo his next words would take on.

"Of course it is. Welcome home, my little mistress."

**Deep: #19**

The hot steam within the cave was a surprise. One of his many legions knew this place had lain hidden for hundreds of years, and there was little thought as to its possible amenities when Naraku was deciding on a place to bed down and really work his girl over. Naraku was infinite; he contained multitudes and all were in consensus on what a perfect place this was. Deep within the earth, far from the pointless searching of her former companions. Barriers finished what cave-ins and sinkholes started to keep him and his prey sequestered from prying eyes. Naraku let his head fall back into a wafting blush of steam as it rose, condensed against the cold rocks of the dangling-spike ceiling and drifted down again as mist. Propped up against the moist low wall of the high ledge he'd chosen, the Dark One let loose the grim smile that was threatening like a storm and drew quick breath when the priestess's sharp back teeth grazed the hard flesh she was making disappear down her hot throat.

He'd made her get down on her hands and knees to properly serve her master's desire and he watched her round ass sway as she slowly tried to suck even the swirling thoughts from his mind with her now properly subjugated mouth. Arching his back against the wet rock, Naraku grabbed the sides of her bobbing head in his hands and fucked her stretched mouth in groaning abandon. The miko gagged and struggled in his steely grasp, the convulsing scrape of the muscles in the back of her throat pushing him very nearly over the edge into wet, spasming oblivion. But not yet, dammit!

Kagome tried her best not to vomit; she could taste the spicy fire in the back of her throat as her master struggled hard with himself not to cum. She could see the pinpoint droplets of mist clinging to the harsh hair around the base of Naraku's spit-slick cock and reveled in the way his stomach was flexing in his body's urgent call to shoot his thick, intoxicating cum down her aching throat. The thought of him losing control by her mouth's nimble work made Kagome shiver and rub her legs together in need. Moaning and swirling her tongue along the underside of the pistoning flesh in her hungry mouth, the horny miko worked hard for the singular goal of her master's pleasure.

Dropping his hands, Naraku withdrew himself from his slave with a slick pop. Chest heaving, the long, sleek hanyou reclined on his damp pelt. His sodden hair lazily picked at the fur as he sought enough control over himself to not cum at the very thought of burying his aching cock into the bitch's delicious sex. His hellfire eyes drifted closed in his concentration.

Kagome knelt up to gaze down at her work. Naraku's white, taunt body was suffused with the blush of sex, his nearly flawless skin glowing in the dim glow of the cave. His hair pooled out around his wicked head like a thick pond of spilled blood. The bruise-blue tint to the lids that hid his beautiful crimson eyes begged her lips for slow kisses. The still-heaving bellows of his chest called her tongue to explore. Most of all, the miko wanted the evil spike of wet flesh that twitched in need upon the hanyou's flat stomach. Without thinking twice, Kagome straddled her recumbent lover and slid his hungry meat home.

Naraku's eyes flew open when he felt the little slut grab his shaft in her hand and a strangled moan of pure pleasure flew from his lips when she slid down hard upon it, bottoming out with a pained gasp. Her tentative up and downs quickly turned into hard, fast strokes as her body sought to strangle him in its tight embrace. Leaning back over his legs, Kagome needed him harder, deeper and urged the Spider on with nearly screaming moans.

"I need you HARDER… so good, ngh! Go deeper – YES!"

Whipping up a hand to her hip as the other yanked hard on a ring of her well-used collar, Naraku felt her needed to deal out a little lesson in who had the power to command. Lacing his seed with a minute amount of shouki, the dark hanyou drew the little writhing bitch down as hard as he could along the firebrand of his cock. Feeling the spiral of oncoming release shoot down his spine, Naraku jerked hard on Kagome's restraint and forced her cunt to milk him of the dark, hot seed he roared into her.

"Never think you can command me, whore!" he ground out as he continued to pound into her creamy hole. The ricochet of pleasure made Kagome whimper and spasm again quickly. His threatening voice rippled down her marked skin like wet tongues, driving her once again into white oblivious orgasm.

Throwing her sweat and mist-slick body off of him, Naraku quickly pumped his cock into readiness. She wanted him harder and deeper, then he was going to give it to her, in abundance! Grasping on to the lolling priestess's languid body as she rode aftershocks of sensation through her own personal nirvana, his snake-like tentacle brought her to his seated form, regally arranged against the cold wet wall. Kagome came to herself when she felt the tentacle bring her down before her darkly leering master.

"Turn around, bitch and come straddle my lap and you are to back up slowly so that I can enjoy the show you're putting on, little girl." Naraku's oily voice softly commanded.

Cheeks flaming in embarrassment and desire, Kagome felt like she was being made an exhibit in a cheap sex booth and a growing part of her loved every second of it. Slowly, she backed up until she felt her master's hot flesh against the crack of her ass. She felt silky cool fingers toying quickly in her drenched pussy and then those same digits were exploring her most secret of openings, rubbing her within and without in their combined essences. The burning tingle of shouki made the ring of tight flesh quake around the questing digits and Kagome bit the moan off before she brought certain disaster on herself. Never had she done anything remotely anal before and was petrified of the brutality she was going to suffer at the Spider's cruel hands. Even in her fear, however the miko twisted her shoulders enough to roll her breasts with their nipple-locked cages of pain and pleasure and her master drank both in eagerly.

Kagome felt a hand guiding her back against something incredible in its mysterious soft hardness. The sensation of the head of Naraku's cock as it breached her virgin asshole was blinding in its intensity and made the tense miko want to scream! Once the head slipped past her body's tight guardian, she allowed herself to ease back in tandem with her master's slow onslaught forward.

The Spider had never felt anything so fucking _good_ in his strange and lonely life. But he was going to make it even better, oh yes, so much better! Once sheathed to the hilt in his slave's tight body, Naraku pulled the ecstatic miko back against his chest and looping her long legs over each arm, he spread her hard and wide. The slight fluttering of her delectable ass was too soon for his taste and whispering in Kagome's captive ear, the Dark One reprimanded her eagerness.

"Don't cum just yet, my hot bitch – you'll miss the best part."

Hugging her legs in his long arms, Naraku loosed a thin tentacle to crawl over his bent little mistress's captured and impaled body, along his sides where her hands were shaking in need as she held fast to the floor of the ledge. Slowly, the limb slithered up to her stretched and splayed little pierced sex. The darkly translucent flesh slid along her open lips, teasing the slick skin with tiny whips, each one punctuated by a keening moan from the panting miko as she strained to lift her hips towards the nimble tormenter. Her movement drug Naraku's thick cock in and out of her ass with delirious pleasure and she was soon following a bucking rhythm, crying out in otherworldly echo as it bounced off the cavern walls.

Shaking her slick hair out of his face, Naraku teased the girl, feasting on her wails and moans for his utter conquest of her tight body.

"Priestess, can you feel how tight your ass is around my demon cock? Answer!"

"Oh yes, Master Naraku.", she exhaled in utter submission.

"Can you feel how very wide and tight my embrace makes you?"

"Yessss."

"Now my hungry little whore, imagine how full and tight you will be when I slip inside your begging pussy to play." He darkly whispered with a wicked smile.

The whine that answered him was pure, unadulterated need.

The slick, twisting, stroking, maddening torture Naraku's prowling tentacle was committing along her sex's opened folds was nothing compared to the blissful fullness Kagome felt as she was slowly invaded. He began to fuck his bitch slow and hard, panting at the way her pristine pussy milked his alien flesh and the feeling of his own cock against it as well nearly made his finely-honed control snap.

"Does that feel good, my miko? Tell me.", he drawled as he slowly pushed in and out, breathing hard into her wet hair.

"Yes, my master!"

"That pleases your master, bitch – but it you want me harder and deeper, you are going to have to work harder than that!"

"Arch your back, little girl and ride my hard cock for your dark pleasure!", he groaned as her fluttering sex began to squeeze his thrusting serpent of a limb.

Struggling, writhing in true abandonment of all reason, pure power leaked from the lovers as they swore and begged each other for completion. Black death, possession, lust, malice swirled in their powerful auras. The priestess's hot-metal scream as she came thrashing in the iron-tight grasp of her mortal enemy nearly drowned out the shriek of fallen angels that erupted from Naraku's fanged mouth as he met her on that orgasmic pinnacle and jumped.

The two lovers fell into a wet, tangled heap once the screaming and spasms began to ebb away, back into waking life. Slipping out of the drowsy, panting miko Naraku ripped a chuck of flesh from his squirming tentacle and shaped it into another thick white pelt, which he then threw over both their bodies and passed out into the void of sleep.

**Spank: #20**

Every time Naraku left their dank lair, he promised Kagome two things: one, he would return and two, any attempt to leave her dark, silky prison would bring her slow, agonizing torture and not the kind she so enjoyed. If she didn't behave herself, the Spider softly threatened, he would start cutting things off – and he assured her, they would be things she would _miss._ Lifting eerily from the high ledge he'd found in the driest part of the ever-moist cavern the dark hanyou withdrew into the darkness on his own secret agenda.

Kagome lay sprawled on their stolen futon, languid upon moist Tyrian purple silk sheets. The damp worm-spit fabric clung to her body like a second skin and she found a great quiet pleasure in making silk angels on its wide expanse. Every time her dread captor returned from the outside world, he brought something to make the dark womb of her confinement softer, more devastating. The last thing he'd brought her was a fire-blackened iron ring, nearly as large as her head, cunningly wrought together with a wicked spike longer than her forearm and twice as thick. She swallowed thickly at the somehow erotic display Naraku unwittingly made as he slowly thrust the thing into the dripping rock wall like it was only a hot knife through butter. The ripple of powerful sparse flesh along the hanyou's long white arms as he pushed it home spoke volumes to the priestess of her master's iron will; he could have easily broken her body in two with such strength, but he had only done enough damage to her to get his point across or merely to enjoy the taste of her blood and pain – she wasn't sure which it really was anymore. It didn't matter. Kagome was always quickly healed and ready for more.

When he tied her hands above her taunt body and stretched her out before him, she tested the grip of the rock around the black device and found she was glad for her master's great strength… the things he then did to her tested the ring's steadfastness very thoroughly.

But the small lacquered box upon a small low table drew her eyes constantly, especially when she was alone, as she was right now. In a small bundle of dark coiled fur lay many Shikon fragments. The rapt priestess had been noticing over time that their number was steadily increasing. She knew not how or where he had come across them – time was elastic and malleable here without the sun. The thick phosphorescent glow of the algae-coated walls had become bright enough in her seclusion to live by without running into stalagmites and columns within the large underground space she sometimes was allowed to explore. But the increasing number of jewel shards made her skin crawl. When one showed up covered in very red, very _human_-looking blood, she found tears pricking her wide black eyes and hid her face from her master when he glanced over at her during one of his long meditations. The girl knew he felt the sadness in her mind and the tiny evil smile he graced her with before returning to his heavy thoughts was as hard as a slap to her face.

Stretching over to the forbidden cache of evilly glowing shards, Kagome hesitated, afraid of the consequences of her actions for just a moment and then slowly reached in, picking up a small pink bit in a trembling hand.

"Priestess – how many times must you be told not to touch that which does not belong to you?" a deep, annoyed voice dripped along her tattooed back.

Kagome drew a shocked breath and dropped the shard onto the damp rock.

Slowly turning her guilty, frightened face back towards her stealthy captor, the little priestess barely noticed the bright white mass of a silk bundle in Naraku's grasp or that he had again found clothing to cover his perfect form – she only noticed the tight grind of his fangs as he clenched his jaws in aggravation. The mischievous glint in his flashing red eyes promised her nothing but pain.

Throwing his new treasures against the rocks, Naraku slowly divested himself of the deep indigo haori he wore, and sat regally upon their large bed. Curling a claw-tipped finger in undeniable command, he bid his bad little girl come to him for her delicious punishment.

"Come here to me, miko – now."

Kagome didn't like the giggling look in his swirling eyes – his eyes were laughing at her and that could mean nothing good. She had a very bad feeling about what he had in mind for her. Unable to resist, however, Kagome slowly crawled over, as full of contrition as she could make herself appear, however unfelt it might really be.

"Lay across my lap, girl and bring my hand to your throat." He leered at her, daring her to resist.

"Master… I…"

"It wasn't a request and you will have nothing to say about it, will you? You really enjoy having that hot little tongue in your mouth, don't you? I know I enjoy the feel of it, but I'm sure I would enjoy the taste of it as well, bitch." He smiled, a mouth full of sharp hungry teeth was all the muscle needed to back up his threat.

She shut her mouth with a click of teeth and did as she was told.

Naraku loved her supple weight as she lay across him in quietly shaking panic. The smallest hesitation passed and he felt her small hand grasp his own, bringing it to her soft throat. He loved the most vulnerable flesh just under her jaw and running his claws across it a few times he held her head out straight with his demonic strength. Running his other hand's sharp claws across the clotted-blood purple of his skin-deep, soul-deep mark, the Spider delighted in the tiny twitches the miko made in his tight grasp; she couldn't move her ebony head if she tried for a thousand years and they both knew it. He drew his fingers down the curve of her thin back, leaving gooseflesh in his wake. Once he reached the soft pale globes of he ass, Naraku's dark heart skipped up a notch; he couldn't wait to read the stinging red roses he'd make bloom on that tender skin!

She could feel her master's drifting, scraping touch along her stretched body – it would have tickled except that she was so very nervous! She could feel his excitement running like a current just below his marble skin and Kagome knew whatever promise was waiting on the other side of his intent would make her scream and scream.

But she was shocked and appalled when the first hard spank came down. Each blow that landed sent streaks of painful fire and humiliation straight to her soul. Every time she twisted her hips in an effort to escape the hard hand that was beating her so well, it found her. She quickly grew to hate the rush of air that hit her welted flesh just before Naraku's hand hit her ass and the thick tears running down her red face made her even angrier. Somehow, the utter childlike powerlessness of this act of discipline brought forth indignant fire she never knew she contained! Writhing in pain and frustration upon her master's hard lap, Kagome seethed for vengeance.

He could feel the hate rising in her soul and its black siren-song drove him to spank his wicked little slave harder, faster. What would she do when he finally gave her a chance to vent her fury? Would she sublimate her indignant rage in pitiful broken weeping or would she rise up against him in violent fury? He hoped for the fury; she was coming along so nicely! Her hot, reddened butt-cheeks were so very _good_, and the Dark One absolutely loved the way her tightly drawn belly brushed the straining hard-on she was giving him with her beautiful struggles. Almost…just a few more and he'd let go of her captured throat and watch the show.

Suddenly, Kagome felt his hand drop from her strained throat – she could finally escape this horrible torment, she would show the wicked _fucker_ how it felt!

Scrambling off her master's lap, the tear-streaked, red-assed priestess reared back and backhanded her master's perfect smiling face with an archer's powerful strike. The dark recoil of his slow laughter confused Kagome and enraged her further – how dare he laugh at her righteous fury! Blinded by red rage, she began to punch, slap and scratch her laughing tormenter without thought for the possible lethal consequences of her actions.

Naraku was surprised; he was pretty sure she'd broken his nose. The deep bloom of pain spread through his excited mind just as the deep red bloom of his thickly poisonous blood bloomed down his pale face and chest. She was screaming in wordless rage as her hands flailed about him, obviously trying to pay him back in kind for the humiliation he'd imposed upon his lovely little bitch. Kagome's unseeing eyes raked over his wounded face, managed a very good left hook to his squinting red eye and knocked him flat on his back. Naraku did not resist her in her fury – he encouraged it, he wanted the hatred in her heart to take root and flourish. She was so very spoiled and beautiful!

She'd managed to rip out a handful of his long, twisting hair and it distracted her for the smallest of moments when the living strands coiled up her arm in dark desire. As she was trying to shake off his morbid minions, the Spider lunged up and flipped her underneath him in the blink of an eye. Looming over her retreating fury, his panting hot breath sprayed the tiniest drops of his poisonous blood across the miko's white face. The tiny sizzles across her flesh stung like iodine in a wound and served to drain her remaining blind fury away. Kagome finally saw that damage she had wrought to her dark lover; though he had healed the fractures she'd been able to inflict, the slow ooze of his blood down his twisted, smiling mouth, his chin, his long neck and spattered chest was simultaneously disgusting and devastating.

She knew she should be mortified at the pain and suffering she had just unleashed upon this creature, but the adrenalized power she felt at the raw and oh-so-deserved treatment she'd dealt out to her tormentor was like his fingers in her pussy, his fangs in her neck – only better. So _much_ better!

**Silk: #21**

Naraku leaned over a still pool and wiping the thick blood from his nose and face proceeded to lick his clawed fingers clean of their deep red coating. He decided to leave it on his neck and chest, liking the weird sticky gorget in its place – for now. He knew the shouki fumes would sting his slave's nose and eyes, giving her yet another reason to cry all those pretty tears, just for him. Swishing the cold water around in his sliced-up mouth, Naraku spit and finished his absolutions. Slowly unfolding from the cold rock, he made his way back to the brooding, sniffling miko.

Contrary to her current belief, he had no intentions of killing her for her outburst. Quite the opposite was true. He very nearly loved the darkness slowly consuming her heart – at least as well as one such as him could be said to love anything but power. Her rapidly darkening heart was feeding him wave after wave of blue-black reiki, increasing both the malice of the jewel and his own demonic power without the miko's slightest knowledge. He might have been corrupting the priestess, but the priestess herself was corrupting the Shikon no Tama. Naraku swore to himself that he would goad the little whore mercilessly until its transformation and hers were both complete. But what to do then – what came next? He wasn't sure; the Spider resolved to think on it later. Now he wanted to have some more wicked fun.

Kagome felt terrible; not only was she going to die very shortly for the beating she had given her master, but she was disgusted at herself at the rage and hate in her heart. All the hurt and humiliation she had suffered at the hands of those who supposedly loved her, cared about her and had pushed down into the shadows of her mind came roaring back to life and found a stupid outlet in Naraku's twisted corporal punishment. She saw InuYasha's pissy face, berating her archery skills one too many times, she saw Kikyou negating any worth to her very existence time and time again. She saw what she wanted to see and had flown into a violent rage, just like she was sure Naraku had planned for her from the beginning. Her hands ached as bruises began to bloom under the fragile skin of her swollen fingers. She sniffed hard and wallowed in self-hatred. She was supposed to be pure and kind! Where had the Beast found such darkness within to exploit?

Naraku walked slowly to his crouching, huddled girl. He walked past her without looking and retrieved the white silk bundle he'd procured especially for the sad miko. Unwinding the bundle revealed it to be a large silk sheet, absolutely pristine white – except for a few dank marks where it had impacted the rocky wall of their bower. It would still serve his purpose perfectly. Shaking the large billowing cloud of silk out onto their futon, a smaller red leather roll bounced out onto the cave floor. Kagome heard the soft thump at it hit the rock next to her and curiosity overrode her misery very quickly.

Turning the oblong roll in her hands, she puzzled at the intricate knots that kept it tightly bundled together. The soft brushed leather was dyed a costly oxblood red and Kagome wondered hard at what it could possibly contain. Blushing furiously, she figured it was some kind of phallic toy meant to break her open in further ways, all for the dread pleasure of her demonic torturer. She could just see something made of ivory or amber, soft – warm – organic and imagined how it would feel plunged hard into her spread and bound sex with the lightest whine. Her mind spun countless dirty fantasies as the soiled priestess slowly turned the leather bundle over and over in her sweaty hands.

Naraku wanted to laugh out loud at the thoughts he saw drifting in fast, filthy parade across the girl's dirty mind. She was so insatiable; he stocked a few of her choicer dreams away for future play and walked slowly towards his sweet prey. When he put his clawed hand on the bundle he shocked Kagome out of her pleasant dreams immediately. Naraku's face was now clean and pale as death, but his neck and chest were still covered in his stinking congealed blood and the sight brought the priestess crashing back to her current reality. She found she was too scared to even think of running from her death; hell, she knew there was no avoiding it in the end. She just never thought the end would be this soon! Bowing her head, she waited for Death to come.

"I'm so sorry, Naraku." she whispered in a flat voice.

"Did you enjoy spilling my blood and breaking my flesh, priestess?"

She looked everywhere but at him.

"Answer me. Did you not enjoy the thrill of power running through your supercharged nerves?" he pushed in a deepening growl that he knew would pool in the girl's gut like heavy fire.

"I… shouldn't enjoy something like that. I'm sorry I hurt you…"

He barked a surprised laugh at her miserable apology. She was such a little fool!

"But you did, didn't you? I can see the lies you tell yourself in that head of yours. Why hide from that which gives you such pleasure? Do you see me broken by such ridiculous constructs of morality?" he wheedled, circling around his girl like a shark, winding an errant lock of her dark hair lazily around one of his claws. She followed his body as he himself wound around her, but she would not meet his glowing eyes.

"That is why you are evil. You want to break the spine of this world for your dark pleasure and think nothing of it! I am not you, Naraku. I am Kagome!", she wailed in frustration, the echoing shout of her name giving her multitudes of phantom comrades; giving her the illusion of strength in the face of the truth.

"Kagome is more like Naraku than she is willing to admit – and you know it!" he hissed in triumph.

Her wide dark-swallowing eyes flew up to his imperious face in an unconscious snarl. He grabbed a fistful of her black hair to bring her up and kissed her hard, licking the lies she told herself from her velvet tongue. When he released her for much-needed air, the lusting hungry look in her eyes was delicious.

"Come, let me show you the present I have brought you."

~*~

The blood-cloaked Spider drew Kagome down on the white snowy silk sheet upon their bed. He pushed her slight shoulders down until she folded her legs under herself and sat. Naraku himself kneeled before his curious slave. He couldn't help himself and reached out to toy with one of his miko's pierced nipples and smiled when the sensations his touch invoked within her shot the musk of hot desire into his nose. Soon enough, he wanted to be suckling at the drops of her sweet red blood at it ran down that soft peaked flesh!

"Open it.", he whispered in her ear.

The thin leather knots were difficult to navigate with her sore, battle-swollen fingers but Kagome _loved_ gifts and so she persevered. Finally slipping the last knot free, she unrolled the warm, heavy bundle to find it was full of small, carefully wrought and extremely sharp knives. The steel glinted very dully in the flashing purple glow of the steadily growing Shikon no Tama. The breath caught in Kagome's throat at the deadly beauty laying in her lap – why had her master given these to her? What game was he playing now?

Confusion sprinkled lightly across her thin brows as they knit over her deep eyes. The puzzled priestess gingerly lifted one of the blades from its leather cradle and stupidly ran her finger down its honed edge. Hissing at the very thin fire that accompanied the rapidly filling red line along her carelessly sliced digit, Kagome quickly put her finger in her mouth. Naraku's heavy red eyes bored hard into her shocked face and when he drew her finger out of her mouth and slowly licked it clean, she knew exactly why he'd given her this gift. So devious was this new torment that it frightened her, even as the growing wetness between her legs stained the silk below her.

"Do you like your gift, my miko? These are called fletchettes and they are not knives – they are brushes. This sheet is the parchment. Tonight you will paint me beautiful picture priestess.", he purred.

"Tonight, you will paint me a picture in pain."

Naraku's silky voice slithered against her cold skin as he took the blade out of her numb hand and pushed her heart-hammering body back against the wide expanse of silk.

~*~

Kagome's mind was blurred into fragments as her wicked master held her arching body to his hungry mouth to suck on her pierced, aching flesh. Was it his sharp tongue or the sharper knife that split her thin skin to release the heady liquor that began to run red down onto the strange canvas below her? The pinpoint of her pain-altered mind focused on one plump jewel of red as it elongated, fell and spread in tiny waves into the blue-white silk. She felt Naraku mouthing her flat belly and dipping his tongue into her navel, gathering all the pretty ink that had collected there with his own growling moans for more. She felt thin fire run down the inside of her bent leg as her blood-drunk master lubricated his feast on her tight pussy with slick blood. Trails of flashing purple light whipped through her field of vision as her head tossed and her screaming cries of utter devastation reached operatic high in her delirious ears. Kagome was lost in a fantastic sea of blood and sex and drowning there was all she'd ever wanted.

She felt a long limber tongue plumbing her depths in a fury of strange sucking sounds; she could place where she'd heard them before, but they were so familiar! She found herself nearly bent in half as her urgently feasting lover lifted her to his blood-stained face. She spent eternities in the arms of pain and the multitude of little orgasmic deaths killed her and brought her forth again in ecstatic birth a million times. She circled endlessly around a million suns as warm, red wetness lubricated her passage through the myriad of worlds within her drunken mind.

Naraku found her sweet, powerful blood drove him to frenzy! He couldn't get enough of every part of the entranced miko that his hands, his lips, or his tongue touched. Placing the intricate scalpel in such ways that her thin lacerations spelled out black obscenities, the Spider found himself on such ice-cold fire for the little bitch that he wanted to rip out her beautiful eyes and skull-fuck her! Flipping her over him, Naraku quickly divested himself of his hakama and plunged his cock up into his mistress's hot, bleeding body. And _fucked _her so hard the force at which he was driving her down onto his body's battering ram was sending painful jolts through his tight balls. Kagome screamed and urged him on, sinking her own nails into his blood-spattered chest hard enough that dark purple drops joined her own on their morbid canvas.

The delirious miko's head lolled on her neck as she met his thrusts with her own and the screams and growls, the slapping of bloody – sticky – _wet_ flesh was a deafening chorus of the damned. Grabbing one of the razor-thin blades, Naraku opened one of Kagome's hands and pushed it closed around the cold curved steel. She looked at it like she'd never seen it's like before and then she smiled at him. He evilly smiled back.

"Cut me, little bitch – cut me deep!" he groaned as he slowly began to grind deep within her tight body.

Kagome found she really wanted to make her master bleed. Clenching her inner walls around him as tightly as she could she leaned down into the Spider's thrown-back face and kissed him sweetly before she whipped her hand down the side of his left cheek, flaying it open with a serpent-quick strike. Naraku roared in ecstasy and dipping one of his long fingers into his own thick blood, he trailed it down her bouncing breast and pinching her caged nipple in his slippery grasp. The heat from his sizzling poison seemed diminished; her skin no longer smoked and bubbled when it came into contact with the white flesh. His corruption was beginning to manifest in outward signs, and Naraku howled in triumph and pain when he felt her blunt human teeth latch onto one of his hard bloody nipples, even as her blade circled its twin in red, liquid torment. He snarled in nearly orgasmic overload when he felt her reach back behind her gyrating hips to fondle his heavy sac while she continued to carve a twisted crimson path down his tight, flexing stomach.

Lunging up, Naraku ripped the blade from the miko's tormenting hand and rolled her from his lap. Grasping her thin hips, he positioned her quickly on her hands and knees and shoved back into her fiery cunt with furious abandon. His voice was broken by ragged pants and the gravel pitch of it made Kagome moan for more.

"Time to sign your work, slave!"

Driving her forward so hard that her arms gave out beneath the dark hanyou's ravenous onslaught, Naraku made sure to smear her gorgeous blood so hard into the white silk that her pretty blood would never come out. When he felt the throbbing of the priestess's inner walls begin suck him farther into her grasping body, he left loose the hot flood that had been building within him for what seemed like days. Spasm after hard spasm forced the Spider over his miko's thin heaving back as she bucked and seized, nearly throwing him off her in her yowling climax. Just as he'd given her everything he'd had within him, Naraku withdrew from the girl and sprayed his last glistening drops of thick cum across the now splattered sheet. He'd thoroughly soiled something pure and beautiful…and commemorated it all on this white canvas like the proof of a bride's maidenhead. Panting as the black swirling darkness of his demonic legions began to clear from his red vision, Naraku picked up the limp priestess and stood her beside him.

"Look what your blood-lust has wrought priestess." he whispered thickly into her ear.

Kagome turned her head away into his pale arm.

"It's beautiful, is it not?" he laughed wickedly.

It was simply icing on the cake to throw her down once again and lick all her little wounds clean.

**Giving In/Giving Up: #22**

The musty smoke of smoldering myrrh watered her eyes as it floated down across the still water around her marked skin. Her master's love of smoldering incense spoke volumes about his egotistic god-complex and made the drifting priestess somehow feel even more of slave to his limitless evil. Kagome slowly washed her limber body, easily navigating the peaks and valleys for her metallic subjugation with a wadded up piece of dark silk.

Her master had lately brought her a strange lump of a musky, exotic substance – a waxy, reddish thing that she was pretty sure was raw ambergris. The embedded razor sharp squid beak had been a good clue and Kagome was uneasy around such a rare gift from someone who wanted nothing less then her complete destruction. Small bits of the unguent she rubbed into her long, wild hair for her master's pleasure and the surrounding haze of scent that was borne up on her close body-heat made the miko feel like a rare sacrifice to dark and bloody gods.

Trailing her fingers languidly through the dark, thick water, Kagome's wry smile surfaced like a small ripple in a still pond and was just as quickly gone. Her little observation wasn't far enough from the truth to be any comfort at all. Submerging to rinse the black sand from her thin body, the priestess spun alone within her slow thoughts like the slow axis of worlds around a very dark Sun.

Naraku lay on his mutilated back with his clawed hands behind his magnificent head of slowly twisting black serpents; he wondered what he was really accomplishing here, in this black, slimy womb. What would find its birth here – would it be his transformation or hers? He would use her to become Death, the destroyer of worlds – but what thing would she use him to become? The priestess's nearly bottomless well of spiritual power was becoming a living darkness within her and as he drank from her tight body, he also drank from the well of her soul. It nearly frightened him, if he could even admit that to himself; that no matter the depravity visited upon the little bitch, she always rose up and met him in equal strength, equal passion upon their bloody battlefield. No matter the taint she unknowingly invested in the Shikon no Tama, which the Spider had deduced was simply the concentrated essence of their souls made flesh, the dark hanyou couldn't find the boundary that once crossed, would shatter the priestess's connection with the darkly flashing, nearly-whole orb he absently played with as he slowly meditated on his plans.

Once her claim on his soul was broken and her divine conduit extinguished, her reiki would puff away into smoke, naught but sound and fury, signifying nothing. Killing her would be Naraku's last, delicious tryst with the strangely evolving onna – one he was deciding he would engrave deep into the granite of his cold heart. The Dark One was certain he'd never find her like again – and the slightest slip in his evil heart at that realization made him snarl thickly at the indifferent, eternal darkness of the deep earth.

Naraku could hear the slight splashing of her absolutions as the priestess bathed, sluicing the blood and whispered memories of pain and sex from her perfect body. His own dried mantle of blood was something Naraku didn't feel the need to remove; he loved all carnage; even his own. Cloaked in gore made him even more look that much more beautiful and deadly and he knew it. Closing his nightmare eyes, the Spider slowly concentrated on his slave's quiet breathing and matched his own to her slow billowed rhythm. Giving in to the lurid temptation to peep into her whirling thoughts, Kagome's dark master scratched an errant blood-crusted itch along his pale chest and helped himself to the show.

Kagome was slowly floating back and forth in the buoyant waters of her primal prison, trying to puzzle out what she had become. She tried to look at her strange captivity and servitude in an objective way – her absolute antithesis, her darkest enemy had taken her prison and systematically twisted her mind and her heart better than any cult leader or fascist dictator. She had taken willing part in acts she knew she should despise and be ashamed of and just how quickly Naraku had chained her body's dark desires and now – how she _hated_ herself for this! - now he had chained her heart to his dread command was mind-numbingly shocking. She must have always had a hidden core of darkness, one that called in siren-song to the Beast currently lounging above somewhere in the darkness. Kagome couldn't look at, couldn't even think about her wicked, insatiable Master without making her heart hammer, her hungry sex and her twisted mind begging hard for his brutal fuck! Even now, she could feel his powerful mind stroking the edges of her own – it felt just like his long, pale fingers down a very raw wound and the cool water had nothing to do with her sudden shivering!

She knew he'd kill her as soon as he had made the jewel complete. Blind tears pooled in her wide eyes and fell, tracing salty tracks down her slick form until they flung themselves into the oblivion of the pool in which she stood, still as marble. Kagome felt a strange black fire invade her mind at that thought and an anger that was not her own brushed up against her mind for a split-second before evaporating against her slow current of self examination.

The sad thing was, once Naraku had achieved his ultimate goal of the completion of the damned Shikon no Tama, the sure fact that he would then quickly kill her wasn't what bothered Kagome the most. What bothered her and made her heart clench in cold spasm was that she would no longer serve him – because he would no longer _need_ her.

The lost miko finally faced the calm fact that she couldn't escape such a fate – so she gave up the faded, anemic hope that had hidden within her, carefully banking the coals of her moral resistance to her master's cruel intentions for her soul.

That soul's power, her reiki, flamed out in unseen slow abundance, once pure and holy pink – now turned the color of blackest, most beautiful midnight velvet that Naraku had ever seen. Glancing from his precious despoiled mistress to the nearly-full Shikon fragment in his hand, the sudden flicker of its eerie purple glow darkening into midnight indigo made Naraku scream in internal triumph and sudden excruciating desire.

Arching his hard, pale body into the phantom hands of his tormented and exquisite little whore, the dark hanyou's surging, ragged rush of hot, poisonous breath snapped his brooding captive from her desolate thoughts. Looking up to where she knew Naraku had settled himself, Kagome's misty breath caught in her collared throat at the blistering image of her dread Master, his gorgeous and forbidden form writhing in completely exposed ecstasy. She hoped he was thinking of her.

He felt the girl's exploding lust in the same moment he heard her shocked hitch of breath as it was sucked from her tight, white throat. Rolling in serpentine ease upon his hands and knees, Naraku knelt up; his spare torso curving in tight seduction as his clawed hand slowly ran down his long body to slowly stroke his excruciatingly full cock. His other hand he shot out at Kagome in her cowering, hungry and lust-shrouded prison and curled a finger in silent compulsion – a command the panting, flushed girl knew she's never hope to escape. She never would escape because she had finally admitted to herself that she didn't want to.

"_Come to me, priestess…" _a thick, rasping baritone voice hissed within her burning mind.

"I am coming, my Master." she whispered back and rose from the water into the waiting arms of black, orgasmic oblivion.

**Haunted: #23**

_Everything was in its right place – so why was he here?_ Naraku wondered as he perched upon a pile of rain-slicked boulders and did what he did best: he waited. The Spider had seen the long ethereal ribbons of the witch's soul collectors flitting about this spot for a few hours now, but he couldn't find their soulless mistress anywhere. Stretching his aural minions out thinly, Naraku searched in utter stillness for the priestess Kikyou.

He owed his very life and creation to the strange bitch and as such Naraku had been compelled relentlessly by that bastard Onigumo as he silently tracked her whereabouts and goings on with instinctive interest. With friends like Kikyou, who needed enemies? Distant lightning flashed to the West as the fur-cloaked hanyou waited, waited for the Shikon shards he knew the priestess would possess. He'd heard the stupid inu-hanyou and his ragtag band had bowed to the walking dead for help in locating the rest of the few remaining shards not in his dark possession. It didn't matter – he already had the most important piece of the puzzle in his dark possession as well. A fish-belly white eel drifted past him lazily on the storm-charged air and he absently snatched it out of the air and strangled it slowly with a tentacle. The Spider's mind drifted, full of Kagome and the erotic pictures his mind gladly supplied made him slowly begin to pant, hard.

_The bitch was begging him to fuck her, harder – deeper and screamed like a banshee when he viciously taught her what that command could really mean. _

_She was hanging, wet and choking, over his back, holding onto his hips as he carried her to her doom. _

_She was shrieking in fear and desire for his mercy as he pinched her captive clit with his deadly talons._

_She was slowly approaching what she thought was Death, to kneel in submission and pleasure him with her exquisite, rebellious little mouth._

He saw all of these and more, fantasy blending into reality in a seemingly endless kaleidoscope of dark lust and pleasure. It was all Naraku could do not to whip his straining hardness out right now and fuck himself in black abandon to the little miko's delicious memory!

He barely dodged Kikyou's thick arrow as it missed his wide-eyed head by so little that he felt a lock of hair severed and turned instantly to ash.

The deadly soul-capturing miko glared up at her nemesis and cursed the fates that kept him safe, for now. What could possibly be disrupting the Spider's legendary composure and concentration so much that she had been able to sneak up on him even though he knew she approached his position? Kikyou stood with her bow at the ready, and let her ceaseless righteous vengeance loose in her sharp voice.

"Naraku – why are you following me still? Have you need for more jewel shards to hold together your weak and pathetically flagging form?"

Digging his claws into the hard granite threw sparks down at the self-righteous wench below him. He gnashed his fangs at both of them, even as his heavy cock bobbed in frustration – this bitch was a hollow shell compared to Kagome! Who was she to command him anything? But something in her oft-repeated taunt struck a nerve.

She couldn't see the immense increase in his power.

And while her body was stocked full of dead souls, none of them held any of the roaring fire that the tiniest echo of his slave's stolen soul lent this puppet before him. For the first time, Naraku saw this version of Kikyou for what she truly was – nothing. She had no power over him at all and never truly had; not when he blazed like a black sun with the darkened power of her original soul, further corrupted by the demonic harmonics of the Shikon no Tama and magnified by the twisted love of its enslaved foundation, Kagome. Onigumo's heart beat finally for his own despoiled priestess – not this empty shell, even if its outside was painted in once-coveted perfection. It was time for Kikyou to die.

"Kikyou… you understand nothing." He slowly drawled through a cold smile and stood tall and straight upon his stone dais.

InuYasha's bitch glared at him in deepening fury – she didn't like the new undercurrent of blasted enlightenment in the hanyou's rich voice. Something new about Naraku scared her very much.

"And even worse, when you look, you only see nothing." His red eyes hypnotized her like a cobra, keeping the dead priestess rooted to the spot even when her deadly enemy dropped gracefully down before her.

"And so as you see, so do you feel nothing." He droned in a low voice as he approached the once-bane of his existence.

Kikyou still held her bow before her, now in unconscious defense against the enormous exploding vortex of deadly power that began to radiate from the slowly approaching Beast as he continued his unstoppable advance toward her still form.

Naraku stood so close before the failed miko that she was assaulted by the wild scent of his fur-cloaked form. She could feel his body's heat against the cold clay of her own. But the absolute insult flew from his crimson gaze, which glared through his elegant brows in disgust and…desire?

When his iron hand shot out and captured her cold, white throat Kikyou found nothing within her in which to defend her sorry excuse for an existence. Any remnant of the near-endless pool of holy power was suddenly gone. She couldn't even scream.

The rich, urgent voice that commanded within Kikyou's unmoving mind scared her for the first time in fifty long years when it whispered to the shadow of Kagome's fragment of soul.

"_Obey me, miko and come to your Master, little bitch!"_

Kikyou felt the captured speck of Kagome's soul flutter madly against the iron cage of her dusty heart and knew soon, the world would end.

She was almost happy to see it go - almost.

Kikyou heard Naraku's fang-clipped judgment as his hot breath fanned across her cheek. Then she heard no more.

"Now, you worthless bitch, you are nothing."

Kikyou's malice slammed hard into his soul and set him on fire. Naraku spit poison on the golem's chalky remains with endless derision, captured her hidden jewel shards and shot fast, back to the black soul and hot, living body of the miko who unknowingly squeezed his abyssal void of a heart.

**Secret: #24**

The jewel taunted her, called to her, and cursed her. Kagome sat upon her silken bed and waited. Her master had been gone for eons, seconds; she wasn't sure. Time meant nothing here in the womb of the earth. Drawing her long legs up to her chin, the mist-shrouded miko rested her dark head on her crossed arms and slowly fell prey to her twisting thoughts.

What would happen to her when Naraku completed the jewel? The tiny arc of dead space surrounded by the cold spherical perfection of the glowing Shikon no Tama seemed to smile evilly at the hypnotized girl, whispering in her worried mind a drone of grave finality: _When I am whole, you are dead. When I am whole, you are dead…_

The steady rhythmic pulse of dark energy radiating out from the wicked thing ran cold fingers of dread and strange fire up Kagome's hunched spine. The jewel was steadily becoming wicked, evil, selfish, brutal…what if its transformation could be stopped or even reversed? Percolating through the fuzzy cotton of her mind, a plan dropped into place behind the priestess's moist eyes. She'd read a myth in school – so long ago and far away! – one that might give her a way to stall the inevitable death waiting at her captor's claws. She could become Penelope and purify the shard, just enough to keep its evil power behind closed floodgates and inaccessible to Naraku until he could find some way to purge the light completely. Smiling to herself, Kagome nearly giggled at the thought that the only person who could again sully the damned thing would be herself… and Kikyou.

The thought of InuYasha's undead mistress made her lips draw back in a very respectable snarl. _Fuck _Kikyou – Naraku was hers! The cold wench had taken everything Kagome had ever wanted, but she would not have that! Snatching up a small black pebble from the floor beside the futon, the enslaved priestess gave vent to her choler with a shout and the brittle shatter she heard echo back in the velvet blackness of her lair pleased her very much. It sounded like the thrown rock had shattered Kikyou's clay skull – and that was a very lovely sound!

A deep sigh brought the girl back to her tense planning. If she could purify the jewel shards – this plan just might work! It had to work! Kagome's desperation to remain at her inquisitor's dark, exquisite mercy clouded her mind. She only knew she wanted Naraku: he was her soul's black addiction. She had to purify the shard first, though… everything else would follow.

Scooting slowly closer to the fur-lined case in which the large Shikon fragment rested in a fog of seeping malevolence, Kagome reminded herself what would happen to her if Naraku found her touching the jewel. Licking her lips, the naked miko hoped he made her scream and grabbed the flickering blue-black orb before she lose the nerve.

Her collar no longer held her reiki down and coaxing it slowly forth, Kagome spun her spirit around the wicked Shikon no Tama. The small swirl of blue-black energy that began to funnel into the jewel shard reminded the futuristic miko of a minuscule event horizon, whose gyre sucked her soul's energy down a dark-throated vortex without end. Focusing her mind upon her desire to live, to fuck and to serve her dark Master, the pale girl began to glow within her own flickering darkness like a feeder star. Skein after skein of blue-black light unfurled from the conduit that was Kagome into the hungry void of the Shikon jewel and with every second that passed, the once-pure guardian began to despair. Not even tiny threads of holy pink flame danced along the river of dark power that surged from the enslaved priestess into that crystalline distillation of souls that was the jewel. Kagome drew her reiki harder, tighter against her all-encompassing desire to serve. When she could no longer keep a hold on the mass of energy the desperate priestess hoped contained a spark of blessed intent, it shot, so like one of her sacred arrows from the longbow of her heart – straight into the target of the swirling void of the cursed jewel.

The impact threw the girl back hard against the silken mattress in a blast wave of flashing power, the flying sparks of which reminded Kagome of fireworks. Her dazed mind thought it was the End; it thought it was the Fourth of July.

~*~

When her vision cleared and her reiki settled once again into its silent boil within her soul, Kagome realized she still held onto the jewel. Squeezing her mind closed along with her eyes, the girl wondered if it was the other way around; surely the jewel still held onto her.

"C'mon girl – you can look; you've got to know!" she chivvied herself and slowly raised her hand above her recumbent head.

The swirling blue-black shape might have been imperfect but its black and evil madness was not. Kagome had, if any thing, made the Shikon no Tama deadlier. Its slowly blurring outline, cushioned by salty tears as they flowed down her broken face offered her no comfort at all.

~*~

She didn't know how long she'd stared at the godless thing before she started to see…_things_… swirling within. Kagome watched the twisting, evil light of the Shikon no Tama and slowly, it began to poison her mind.

The entranced priestess saw her mind's eye as it pictured Naraku captured within her, her long legs holding him fast in mid-stroke as she came screaming, bucking, and gnashing her dull teeth. His thrown back face was a mask of pure demonic lust at the painful bloody crescents her thin nails where gouging into his branded back.

She looked on as a strange spectator to the last shard being thrust into the bruise-colored sphere by her triumphant Master and whimpered subconsciously when his beautiful and damned mouth drew up in a tight fanged smile – one that was immediately coated in a hot spray of her life's blood as he gleefully ripped her to shreds.

"No… please!" she whispered to any god that was listening.

She heard her Master's oily voice in her mind, the shadowed voice of the jewel itself, tormenting her softly with the ultimate question:

"_So then, girl – what do you want?"_

Kagome answered without thought or hesitation, and her strong voice was the iron knell of the grave.

"I want to live and I want to serve my wicked fucking Master."

Cold black fire ran down her hand as it seeped from the flashing orb and Kagome's mind was assaulted by that sparking fire along her tightening nerves, collecting and arcing within as she continued to gaze, transfixed by both pleasure and madness.

She held onto a white marble pillar as she felt cold, slithering spider webs of ebony hair tickling her back with a gentleness the hard, pounding cock in her tight ass utterly denied. Gasping for precious air, Kagome felt herself being forced to cum hard and fast along with the rapidly dwindling light of consciousness that a familiar string of jade prayer beads were slowly strangling out of her.

The priestess's wicked fingers slowly drew down and parted swollen, hungry and pierced lips, rubbing that moist epicenter of her dark pleasure with slow, devastating abandon as she drank in all the jewel could give her.

She saw herself smiling, seated upon a golden silk-covered cushion, where she was carefully braiding long silver hair into a thinning plait. The occasional blood-stain upon the familiar strands did not impede the steady progress of her limber fingers and when the proud little priestess was done with her craft, she handed the newly made whip of InuYasha's gory hair to her deadly Master, who then beat her mercilessly with it until she screamed and begged.

Pinching her hard pierced clit, Kagome bit her lip hard to stifle the whining groans that bloomed breathlessly as she began to finger-fuck herself so very hard. First only one long wet digit delved her wet, sucking depths…

…then it became two, then three furiously stroking fingers reaming her pussy without mercy. There would be no mercy for her!

Orgasm began to claw up at her from her body's shuddering depths as the jewel continued its perverted and bleak parade of prophecy.

She saw Naraku kissing her, licking her writhing body from lip to lips before hauling her brutally into his lap to pound home into her slick, sweaty flesh. He cursed her over and over as she screamed in deep-driven pain and pleasure. Raking his claws down her tattooed back left liquid red lanes upon her white skin and the small drops of her red, red blood dripped slowly onto the long and once-pristine fur of the skinned mokomoko that served to cover their enormous alter of a bed.

Kagome then came like an exploding star, the dark seduction of the Shikon no Tama clutched triumphantly in her spastic fist and from the cavern's darkness, Naraku's bloody eyes watched it all.

**Behind: #25**

Kagome was jolted out of her post-coital bliss by the sound of slow clapping in the darkness. Throwing herself up on her hands, the surprised and somewhat embarrassed miko scanned the cavernous void for her unseen audience. Slowly, two glowing crimson orbs came into the flickering violet dead-light of the jewel and the heaving girl noticed two things immediately: her master had returned in time to catch her with the Shikon fragment clutched in her fist and that he appeared to be injured.

The Spider stomped on the terra in his usual way, full of deadly grace, but his skin had a strange waxy pall where it was bare of his ubiquitous pelt. The steam of rich, poisonous shouki hit her nose as Naraku continued his slow approach. What could have possibly wounded her dread master – other than InuYasha, Sesshoumaru… or Kikyou? The dead miko's name slipped unbidden from her dry lips and Kagome felt something rattle against the cage of Naraku's evil heart.

"You finally did it…you killed her, didn't you?" Kagome whispered with held breath. She couldn't hope that he had done her such a service. Kikyou was a constant thorn in her heart, one she had come to admit to herself that she didn't have the guts to remove. It wouldn't have been her place; Kikyou was InuYasha's cross to bear…and apparently, also Naraku's.

But Kagome couldn't lie to herself anymore; she'd wanted the bitch dead and gone for the grand larceny of her soul and now, perhaps, she could be complete.

"I killed her." Naraku gloated over his wide-eyed slave. Then the pain brought him to his knees.

Kagome was divided – her wicked captor was on his knees, obviously in excruciating pain – what would she do?

She decided she'd enjoy Naraku's pain while she could – it was all the payback she could muster and the priestess had to admit to herself: he was so very beautiful when he was bloody!

Naraku's red eyes bore into those his hot little bitch and laughed wickedly on the inside at her blatant perusal of his wounded, bloody form. He'd felt the knives of Kikyou's soul fragment attack him from the inside out when he'd first sequestered the thing within him. The malice within the soul-speck was much more potent than the Spider would have thought possible in someone supposedly so holy! He'd felt the bloody tracks running out of his eyes when he'd entered the cave and found himself dark witness to Kagome's jewel-fueled orgasm. If the slut wanted to see pain and suffering, he'd oblige her in every way.

"Little bitch, come here to me. Come help yourself to what is yours." Naraku whispered in a ragged voice to the entranced miko.

"I've given everything I could to blow it to hell and gone – yet your soul is still within me. Take the thing before I rip it out!" he groaned, bearing his lacerated chest to her hungry eyes. As Kagome drank in the gorgeous body of her pale master, she nearly screamed in fright when she watched his skin split under unseen talons as his body was rent by an unseen enemy. Reacting out of habit, the priestess pressed her chained body against that of the bloody hanyou and brought forth her reiki to attempt to heal the damage she knew her own soul was inflicting. Old habits die hard.

Locking her to him in a steel-strong embrace, Naraku roared in her ear as he felt the priestess's deep, dark power flow through the amplifier of the jewel fragment and blast through his twisting, burning flesh. The torrent of blue-black fire surged through every part of him, turning him on in a way that bordered on suicidal; the miko's flare of power was almost more than his wounded form could handle, even though she meant to heal his injuries, the whore was going to blow him apart in her panicked enthusiasm!

Fisting a handful of her ebony hair, Naraku pulled Kagome to attention, snarling through seizing jaws.

"Stupid whore - don't make me kill you to keep you from killing me! Release the hold on your reiki at once and take the soul shard Kikyou stole from you! Do it NOW!"

"What?! How do I take it from you – you don't exactly have it in your pocket, do you?" Kagome shrieked in chagrin and frustration…and yet, a growing part of her delighted in having this magnificent bastard at her own mercy. It was all she could do not to laugh at his suffering.

Naraku felt her cruelty flap its wings within the priestess's heart and the dark desire that bloomed within him made him crush his fanged mouth to hers in a brutal kiss. He could feel the malicious fragment of Kagome's soul roaring behind his lips and the Spider knew that no matter what happened after he opened his mouth to the hot little tongue that begged him for entrance, it was really, really going to hurt.

Kagome licked her master's bloody lips and found the sharp, almost fizzy taste of his shouki-laced ichor was delicious. Then he opened his mouth and let her in. The cold fire rushed into her lungs like poison gas, choking her. Instinctively pushing at Naraku's marble-hard chest, the writhing priestess tried to break the wide-open conduit that poured the infinite and ephemeral toxin that was Kikyou's transmuted malice intertwined with the darkness and original sin of Kagome's own all-too human soul. Screaming open-mouthed into Naraku as she dug her nails into his unmovable flesh, Kagome was filled to overflowing and beyond with cold, soul-searing flames.

The Dark One began to feel the wicked soul torrent begin to finally ebb and yet its frigid black ice that coated his veins felt like a million wet tongues on his bloody flesh. Grinding his hips against that thrashing slave held fast against him, Naraku pumped his hard cock against the velvet skin of the girl's flat stomach with moaning abandon. The rushing sound of countless wings beating in his ears made him deaf to the keening of the wench before him as he lost himself to dark ecstasy.

When the last vestiges of Kagome's captive soul dribbled from his mouth to hers, the Spider let loose of his captive and fell back upon their nightmare-colored sheets, exhausted. Carmine eyes closed in heaving concentration, Naraku began to slowly heal his many wounds.

Kagome fell onto her hands and knees when her Master fell away from her. Unnaturally cold breath smoked from her open, panting mouth as the sum of the priestess's parts began to assemble into a darker whole. The miko's eyes began to refocus, seeing for the first time since the Beast surprised her in her delicious distraction that she still held fast to the forbidden Shikon fragment. Surely Naraku hadn't missed the fact that she held it – what was he going to do to her? Quailing at the unbidden tortures that rose in her supercharged mind, the bare priestess hoped he'd missed her inability to purify the damn cursed thing!

Kagome knew she'd never be so lucky.

"Miko, come here to me.", rasped Naraku in a gravelly voice.

Turning with dread-filled slowness, Kagome faced the recumbent form splayed out on the silk-skinned futon. His slowly lapping hair fanned out around his head like the very antithesis of holiness. The gashes and tears in his hard, pale form were slowly closing, blood slowly congealing around disappearing scars. Naraku's hellfire eyes remained closed but his intent was very clear; the miko could see the hard curved spike of his arousal as it twitched in hunger at her helpless stare. Shaking her heavy breasts in sudden tense need, Kagome did nothing to stifle the long moan her exquisitely pierced flesh drug out from her swollen, abused lips.

"What do you desire from your slave, Master?" Kagome's thick voice begged.

"Do you want to ride me, little bitch, little bitch in heat?" His crimson eyes flashed open and the intense cruelty that crouched within their depths made Kagome's wet pussy clench in tightening desire.

"Tell me the truth, little girl and shame the Devil." he smirked and helped her ram his hard flesh home into her waiting depths.

Pinioned upon Naraku's wicked and brutal cock as he lifted her nearly off of him only to slam hard against her cervix in piercing pain and shockwaves of pleasure, Kagome found she needed both hands to stabilize her bouncing body as she rode her dark Master as hard as she could. Putting the bruise-colored crystal into her mouth to free her hands, the wanton priestess only cared about the tight spiral of need that began to coil up within her belly. She could have cared less at the sight she presented: The naked, chained and subdued Shikon Miko held the despoiled Shikon no Tama between her teeth, as much a captive to its dark will as she clawed, screamed and rode the Devil towards the supernova of orgasm.

Naraku had never seen anything as tainted and beautiful as her rare eyes drew tightly closed in anticipation of her release. Bringing his clawed thumb to her hard pierced nub, the dark hanyou began to punish the disobedient little slut for her audacity – and his own blistering pleasure at the way her tightening cunt strangled his throbbing cock. Just as the little priestess began to seize and spasm, the Spider reared up to her mouth and took the jewel from her grinding teeth.

Kagome opened her eyes at the feeling of her Master shifting and stealing back the jewel from her clenching jaws. She tried to throw her head back and lose herself in the white noise of orgasm, but Naraku drug her head back down with a sharp jerk on her jangling collar. He slowly drew the large Shikon fragment into his mouth and swallowed it. The Beast's roaring red eyes flashed blue-black and then he was bent back hard, hammering her slick, greedy depths with his own brutal release. His swollen cock filled her so full, Kagome felt sudden panic at the thought that he might very well fuck her to death by ripping her body open – Naraku's shooting meat was a tightening hard knot within her swollen sex, one she found she couldn't remove herself from even if she wanted to.

Fear quickly transmuted into blissful intoxication as the Spider's hypnotic essence swirled within her. When she could see straight again, Kagome found her arms held back tight against her back by a thick, pulsing tentacle. She knew she shouldn't be aroused by such brutal promises of pain to come, but the wicked miko only bit her lower lip and groaned.

"Now, little priestess, you seem to have forgotten not to touch that which does not belong to you, haven't you?" came the slick voice of her leering master as he scanned her pale face for even the tiniest sliver of rebellion. He could feel something rising from her now-perfect soul. It made his fanged mouth water.

"I think maybe I should just cut off those delicious tits of yours and have them for breakfast. Maybe if I start taking things that belong to you, you'll be much more attentive. What do you think, girl?" Naraku mused in a teasing lilt.

Kagome leaned down, further pushing his heavy, engorged flesh painfully within her trapped pussy and whispered into her Master's ear:

"Maybe you should, if that's what you like for breakfast." Kagome punctuated her wicked words with a slow lick to the cold shell of Naraku's ear.

"Make me scream, my Master." She breathed.

**Realization****: #26**

The Spider made the stupid bitch regret her cheeky mouth. When Kagome awoke from the unconscious stupor Naraku's exquisite abuse had driven her into, her first thought was that the well stunk; really, really stunk. Then the welted, well-used priestess noticed she was lying in well-tramped, very familiar grass.

_The slick uncut hair of graves_ was the image Naraku's mind piggybacked upon her own as Kagome ran her drowsy fingers over the thick groundcover. The image was so very _wrong_ that Kagome instinctively tried to push herself upright in order to limit her bodily contact with the cool, somehow _slick_, green strands. Dizzy and slightly nauseated, the pale miko let her chocolate eyes drift closed in a valiant effort not to pass back out of the waking world or vomit…or both…

She couldn't quite place the sharp ammonia scent wafting from the Bone Eater's Well, but Kagome knew she didn't like it. When the nausea and watery dizziness began to subside, Naraku enlightened the captured naked girl with his usual well-calculated ferocity.

The Spider silently moved past his wench, ignoring the dazed heap she seemed to be intent on remaining, at least until he decided otherwise, that was. Taking up a very universal and timeless male stance in the face of another's challenge, the tall hanyou drew back his body's white covering, got a nice firm grip on himself and began to piss on the side of the ancient, musty and blackened wood. He heard the shocked hiss of drawn breath behind him as the slut realized just what he was doing – and just what she'd been smelling. Just to further twist her little mind, Naraku let his dark head fall back in blissful abandon. Long serpentine hair licking at his firmly planted legs, he arched his scarred back and groaned.

"So very, very good…ahhhhhhhh!" his deep, oiled voice ground out with very dark drama.

"That is so sick!" the tiny, mortified voice echoed behind him.

As much as fun as it was to systematically kill the vegetation around the Well with his sharp golden poison, Naraku reigned in his enthusiasm. What better way to mark ownership of a thing; InuYasha had been doing it for years. The dark hanyou couldn't believe the senseless priestess had never noticed the canine reek before now. At this late hour however, Naraku was far more interested in the inu-hanyou's more capable sense of smell and knew such a blatant, instinctive challenge could not go unanswered. All Kagome's wicked master had to do was wait. Now, what to do to pass the time, he mused as his flaccid sex twitched hungrily.

Shaking off, the pale being before her effortlessly resituated himself and turning with murderous grace, made off for a no doubt darker spot to await the destruction of the world. Kagome sighed. She wanted to hate the wickedly handsome bastard in every possible configuration, but the sullied miko found she could only bite her abused lip and moan at the spasm of pleasure that shot down her spine as Naraku carelessly hooked his fingers into one of the cold iron rings of her despised collar and drug her back into the forest clearing's shaded edge.

~*~

Backed hard against an eldritch hemlock tree, Naraku's white pelt covered the hidden depravities he was slowly indulging in. The low, weedy deadfall of spent evergreen needles swallowed the long, immovable legs up to their knees, knees that supported and spread the thin, quivering legs that curled like vines in need of iron-fast support. To any passers-by – and there weren't any, not yet – the two figures, tall male and taunt female, were enjoying a tender embrace. The young lady's dark head was backed perfectly into the curve of her lover's throat. One could only guess what might be happening within the hot confines of the man's thick white cloak…

Clawed fingers splayed possessively across Kagome's soft belly as her dark master drove his hard cock in and out of her slippery cunt with absolutely maddening slowness. The tree's cant and gritty bark gave his strokes perfect hands-free leverage, which the Spider took great advantage of with the trembling, sex-soaked body of his little whore of a miko. Scuttling fingers roamed down from her velvety soft stomach to her wiry curls, which the Dark One gave a hard tug as he slipped so-very slowly in and out his quivering slave. Slinking through her slick curls, Naraku then drew his clawed finger down across the peeping, neglected and ring-captured pearl that made his little bitch scream for more.

"Lean your head back into me – bare me your throat, bitch…" Naraku growled into Kagome's thick hair with a leer.

Kagome arched her back as she rose up on her trembling legs and then up on her toes, allowing her head to drop back against her dread master's hard shoulder. She very nearly broke down in aching sobs when the reward of her obedience manifested itself as a salvo of tight circles drawn around her captive clit as her tormentor buried himself hard within her body in the answering sharp, fast strikes to her innermost, scream-inducing spot. Breath hitching in her tightening throat, Kagome's legs and her mind were both about to give out with the slow, deliberate and so very devastating conquest of her sweating body, which she knew was all for Naraku's wicked pleasure. But knowing that just made it _hotter_!

Just as the rhythm of his finger's play upon her throbbing clit magnified a thousand fold the slow crush of desire that made the miko's hungry pussy swallow hard upon Naraku's velvety intruder, Kagome's steamy mental fog was assaulted by a sinuous, dangerous voice lapping at her ear.

"Cum, little priestess and you die." The dark hanyou whispered, as his vice-like hand curled around her pulsating throat.

The frustrated wail that strangled out in the wake of his little demand was delicious.

Naraku forced himself to admit how much he loved the absolute pleasure that shot along his humming nerves each time his cock nearly left the tight, hot confinement of the girl's sucking pussy. He'd slowly withdraw, letting only her slippery labia suck at his unhooded flesh before once again slowly forcing himself deep within her fluttering, so very _demanding_ depths. It was a tearful saturation of nearly painful delay for the little miko, even now doing her best not to allow him the added bonus of strangling her for her audacity to reach orgasm against his will – but it was also nearly impossible for Naraku to stifle his sense of instant gratification! However much the Spider wanted to just pound the priestess's tight little sex into bubble gum with the roaring fire of a thousand suns, he knew that when he, the Master, finally uncorked the nearly critical pressure building up within his peerless slave, the orgasm that would rip through both their supercharged and writhing bodies would be _fucking earth-shattering_!

Naraku knew his timing couldn't be better.

Smiling in hell-bent evil, the Spider could smell the scent of inu on the light breeze and it was approaching, fast as an arrow and twice as deadly.

Kagome felt Naraku plant his hard body firmly against the tree's thick trunk even as his vicious scimitar of a cock grew so much harder within her over-sexed pussy. She could feel her Master was fast approaching the same climatic razor's edge that his murderous intent had stranded her, panting and moaning, upon. Groaning words flung themselves on the dark hanyou's stone-cold lack of mercy, dribbling in thick wailing strings from her dry, open lips.

"Naraku, please, please…let me cum! I can't stop it anymore! Master, I'm begging you! Please, you wicked bastard…ugh! Please let me cum for you!"

_He could hear the crunch of sticks under urgent, racing feet._

_He could hear the singing jingle of holy rings upon a monk's staff._

_He could hear the puffing breath of the nekomata as she flew like the wind._

_It was all so very perfect. _

Naraku so loved it when his plans came together!

Releasing the girl's pale throat and fisting a tight hand into the sweaty black mass of hair before him, The Beast that was Legion drew his mistress's head up, forcing her to bear witness to her ultimate shame. Nipping the pale, wet skin of her throat with aching fangs, Naraku slammed the ice pick of command into the begging ear of his cock-speared little priestess and held on tight for what he was sure was going to be the ride of his life.

"Cum for me Kagome – CUM SCREAMING FOR ME NOW!", he roared as the little yowling bitch's cunt throttled his starving cock and began to milk him of the cold fire that shot in back-breaking spasms, over and over…

Neither of them would forget the look of utter shock and horror that splashed like blood across InuYasha's face.

**27. Out of Body **

InuYasha couldn't believe he couldn't stand. He also couldn't believe what he was seeing either, but what was bothering him most about the scene before his golden eyes was that he couldn't get up off his knees to do anything about it! At least until he heard Miroku groan behind him.

Sometimes the most banal acts can save your life or damn your soul.

"Lord Buddha on a _fucking_ crutch!" the flabbergasted monk breathed to himself.

InuYasha didn't have to turn around to feel the breeze and then the hard bone-crunching resonance of Hirairkotsu cold-cocking the bug-eyed monk. Sango's growl of disgust would have turned the inuhanyou's lips up in a smile any other time.

Somehow the Technicolor image of _his_ Kagome fucking _his_ worst enemy drowned _his_ sense of humor in a river of fire, but that wasn't the worst part – not by a long shot.

The worst part was how very _hard_ the tableau before InuYasha's smoldering eyes was making him. His body was as treacherous as the fucking bitch riding Naraku in complete abandon right…in…front…of…HIM!

Naraku had thrown back the cloak covering his and the miko's sweating, writhing forms for maximum shock value. Naked, bestial; the Spider laughed and the priestess impaled upon him screamed in desolate orgasm – deaf to the world. Just to rub his complete victory over the miko's legendary purity in InuYasha's shattering mess of a heart, Naraku quickly withdrew from the quivering, moaning girl, who fell sharply onto her numb knees. Pulling back hard on the bitch's thick hair, the dark hanyou came hard on her blissful, upturned face.

InuYasha could hear Sango quietly retching behind her bone boomerang and he could smell the thick sourness of her bile. Even when the degenerate bastard painted Kagome's face in ultimate shame and damn him, ownership – even then, InuYasha couldn't look away. When Kagome wantonly opened her gorgeous, soft mouth to catch what the murderous cocksucker gave her, still – InuYasha couldn't look away. He couldn't even blink.

His balls felt like someone was slowly stomping on them, one at a time. He forgot all about Tetsusaiga at his hip and what it could do to the writhing abomination before him.

Naraku's bloody-red eyes never left InuYasha's soul-whipped orbs as he wiped his slick, shining cock on the priestess's open mouth. Immediately, his obedient little bitch licked at it with her pointed pink tongue and purred.

InuYasha swallowed thickly as the blood drained from his rigor-stricken face.

"To whom do you belong, priestess?" Naraku purred as he drank in the inugami's heart-broken, completely unnoticed tears as they dripped down his white face.

"To you, Master!" Kagome moaned around her finger as she licked his creamy essence off her face, eyes closed in blushing ecstasy.

Kneeling quickly behind the little vixen, Naraku pushed her hair back from her long, pale neck with his nose in an uncharacteristic gesture of sweetness and moaned his deep, rasping voice in her velvety ear, watching InuYasha's misery drop visibly from the shining tracks tracing the contours of his jagged face. The boy's soul looked so sand-blasted and obliterated that he appeared to be having an out-of-body experience. The livid emptiness of his yellow eyes made Naraku want to laugh and kill. And kill he would – just as the Spider had murdered Kikyou for the Dog General's half-breed bastard to find and mourn, again – so too he would finish off the boy's heart with Kagome's utter denial.

"Whom do you love, Kagome?" Naraku whispered as he nipped at the girl's soft neck.

"I love you, Naraku – gods help me, I do!" Kagome wailed in absolutely naked abandon and opened her eyes…looking up, right into InuYasha's tortured face.

The inuhanyou wanted to die. He wanted to just fucking die! How many times was this goddamned motherfucking sonofabitch going to take what belonged to him? When was the madness ever going to stop? His numb, shocked soul recoiled back into his rigid body, transmuting the black lust coursing through his veins into white, blind light.

Sango, of course, was first to act.

"KAGOME! YOU CANNOT LOVE NARAKU!!" the loaded slayer screamed hysterically at the top of her lungs and slung her weapon without further thought. Her tears hit InuYasha's nose like amyl nitrate and blasted the numbing fog from his stiff limbs.

The Beast wrapped his deliciously trembling, whimpering slave in his long, steely arms and let his demons go running. Hiraikotsu he blocked easily with a thick, slithering tentacle, hooking another of the sudden multitude of limbs into its sling-strap and hurled the youkai bone blade back at its mistress with deadly aim. Sango dodged the attack, but she wasn't so lucky when the weapon returned in its eventual arc. Crunching bones echoed like the crack of gunpowder in the twitching ears of the slowly moving hanyou. Sango's sharp, painful intake of breath, followed too quickly by a weak but painful wheeze told the inu that at the best the slayer had a few broken ribs or a scapula; at the worst, she had a collapsed lung.

InuYasha's still and numb mind took in the woman's limp form as she dropped blankly on top of the still-unconscious monk with deadly precision. But that didn't matter right now.

Slowly he withdrew the Fang from its sheath. Deadly, beyond all fury or conscious thought, InuYasha swept the humming power of his sword forward, aiming for the heart of his enemy.

No - InuYasha aimed Death at the hearts of his enemies.

He would miss Kagome; too bad the girl had gone missing weeks ago. She would miss his finest hour; she would miss the blistering slaughter of his greatest enemy, InuYasha sadly mused – and a small Kagome-shaped fragment of his sad, powerful heart came unhinged.

Naraku, his diverse form ablaze in total denial of any threat InuYasha might pose, knew he had a split-second to make a very crucial decision. Which was the greater evil: should he let the girl be blown to dust by InuYasha's rage-fuelled Wind Scar or should he keep her, a living conduit to further amplify the hate-blasted Shikon no Tama? There could only be a few more fragments to acquire before the jewel would be finally complete and the neat circle of fate that Kagome's brutal death at her first love's hands both vied for dominance within the Spider's cold and calculating mind. Seeing InuYasha slowly raise his blade above his youkai-whipped hair and smirking in rebellion to the red-eyed demon trying to fully break through the inuhanyou's cage of a soul, Naraku gave all his pretty logic the finger and revolved another way.

Sesshoumaru would have been proud at the eerie calm and weirdly soft growl that rippled from InuYasha's snarling lips/

"Wind Scar…" the warrior whispered against the balance of all his red rage and black hate…

…in the same moment the cataclysmic supernovae of the boy's righteous, wounded fury exploded from his avenging Fang, the Evil One clapped his clawed hand over the petrified priestess's voiceless mouth and withdrew in a cyclone of shouki.

~*~

InuYasha watered the scorched earth with his bitter tears. The twisted charcoal remains of the Goshinboku slowly smoldered in acrid accusation of every evil thing he had ever done. The God Tree was now a testament to eternal destruction, not life and the symbolism was not lost on InuYasha, even if his life's purpose had taken a severe detour.

Some things would never change: InuYasha still wanted the Shikon no Tama.

But some things had changed. He no longer wanted to destroy Naraku.

He wanted to make him pay…again and again.

Forever.

Amen.

**Dreams: #28**

He slept and he dreamt. Naraku's long white body laid stretched, scythe-esque against his girl; his ebony leonine head lay languid upon one sinewy arm. Dark twitching serpents of his long black hair slowly moved to the tidal flow of his mind's blood-red eye. His slave snoozed in the close nurturing fallacy of the fetal position, her small puffs of breath basting the wiggling tippets of her master's hair as they wandered occasionally over her curled body.

If they had been any other couple asleep in their bower, one might say they were very romantic and sweet.

Appearances can be so _very_ deceiving.

Naraku was having a very good dream. Being who and what he was, The Spider _was_ the nightmare in waking life – so his rare indulgence in sleep was always carefree and pleasant; to him, anyway.

_The former Miko no Shikon__ screamed as he slowly peeled the tattooed skin from her back as he fucked her, nice and slow. InuYasha's surprised face stared from its perch, his head spiked upon the fire-blacked ironwork of the amorphous dream-room. Sesshoumaru's head flanked that of his half-brother; even in cold death that Daiyoukai could look like serenity personified, damn him! Oh well._

_Once the bitch was suitably flayed of his mark, Naraku sped up his pace and reveled in the crescendo of pleasure that rippled in waves down his nerves. Every time he thrust deeper into the howling slave held fast in his iron grip and every time, the sensations he was ripping from her tender little body shot hard and fast, building like a twisting firestorm in his heavy balls, his cock, his spine._

_Pounding harder and faster, The Spider saw nothing but blood and fire as he drove towards the ultimate ecstasy of orgasm. The bitch's screams and cries were so fucking good that Kagome's master forgot the dream-world around him utterly and let loose of all control as his legions began to howl and scream their release. When the last shivers and spasms subsided, Naraku was surprised to find that in his enthusiasm he had impaled the girl to a choking, bubbling death upon his transformed cock. Her death throes almost made him cum again. It was beautiful. He twitched the whip-thin tip of his transformed cock against the rictus of the girl's bloody and filled mouth with lazy amusement. Once he'd had his fill of defiling her tight little corpse, Naraku knew he'd just revive her again with the complete Shikon no Tama; again and again and again..._

The smallest smile twitched at the corners of the sleeping Naraku's slightly-parted lips. The slow, deep rumble of laughter found its way from his sleeping form and brushed menacingly against the back of Kagome's neck, tickling the small hairs there. Deep brown eyes flickered open and for the tiniest fraction of a moment Kagome forgot where she was, what had happened to her and most importantly, who she was with in the steamy darkness of their lair. Stretching herself back into the slumbering male against her, the girl instinctively wiggled her ass against the warm flesh she felt resting flaccidly against her.

The low rumble of a burbling, sleep-fuzzy growl brought reality back to Kagome, crashing down with breath-stealing force.

She was spooned back against Naraku. Her brutal master, absolute enemy, and she was very sure of this, her future murderer lay sleep-wrapped against her and it raised a very important question: if I move to get up, will I wake him and if awoken suddenly, will he kill me before he's even fully conscious?

Kagome wasn't sure, couldn't even begin to be sure and so she lay there, dithering and trying to ignore the warning bells of her bladder.

Finally, unable to wait another second lest the unthinkable happened, the miko slowly slipped from her master's body and his bed to perform her absolutions. It was a miracle that she managed not to trip even once.

~*~

There really wasn't anything else to do, the naked and chained girl thought to herself. She'd chosen her path and declared her fate before her former friends. InuYasha's face surfaced in her mind and Kagome wondered in a strangely idle way if he was just acting furious and undone to assuage his gigantic ego. He'd never once came out with any real feelings for her, just the reflection of her own desperate pining, Kagome mused. The thought that maybe if the inuhanyou gave a damn about anything other than a dead woman and the Shikon no Tama, he wouldn't be in this mess in the first place flashed through her meandering mind and Kagome found she just had to laugh inside at that little gem of a conclusion.

InuYasha and Naraku had always been after the same thing – one had just wanted it more and at any cost – and was very close to getting it.

The universe was sometimes a funny, funny place thought Kagome philosophically. Another of her sleeping master's unconscious chuckles whipped her attention back to his recumbent form.

She had told the bastard that she loved him, in front of the gods and everyone. Sighing to herself, the pondering girl wondered what it meant to really love someone. She didn't love Naraku – she hated him utterly, but Kagome, in a rare fit of honesty, admitted that she loved his erotic torture and complete possession utterly as well. Could someone so calculating, so obsessive as to have spent as much time thinking and planning for her captivity and sexual enslavement as Naraku obviously had, be undeserving of the love of his fetished object?

Kagome didn't know – she knew only that she belonged to Naraku and she didn't want him to let her go, no matter how much her rational mind commanded that she hate and deny him.

Mental rebellion quelled for the time being, the lusting miko laid herself carefully alongside her dark and wicked lover and closely watched him as he slept.

Naraku's bruise-colored eyelids shifted and bunched. Kagome remembered her biology lessons on REM sleep and dreams with a strange distance; when was the last time she'd given thought to her modern Tokyo life? It didn't matter. What mattered was her recall of the suggestibility of the mind in its dream state. Kagome decided slyly that it was time to have some wicked mental fun of her own.

Laying down and scooting as close to Naraku as she dared, the girl bit her lip hard to stifle the moan she wanted to vent as her pierced nipples came with the grasp of the dark hanyou's living hair, which instinctively curled in slow seduction around her peaked flesh. She could enjoy the worship of his little minions later, but for now Kagome wanted a piece of Naraku's wicked mind.

When The Spider laughed again in his sleep, Kagome quickly began to hypnotically whisper to him, coaxing him within his lucid dream.

"What is so funny?"

It took him a moment to respond, elegant brows drawn in unconscious irritation at her invasion.

"The surprised look… I preserved on InuYasha's face… when I took his head." He slowly replied.

"You killed him, did you? Kagome must have been heartbroken." She smiled wickedly in his sleeping face.

Naraku laughed again and the pause before he answered her made Kagome wonder if he would answer at all.

"The miko-bitch is mine." he whispered with a lopsided grin, obviously pleased with himself.

"She's yours?"

"Mine… the jewel… the world… the once-pure Shikon Miko… all mine… to do with… as I... please…" Naraku ground out with surprising force. Kagome knew she needed to divert him from that line of thought before she woke him and brought doom upon her head. The miko knew she was playing a dangerous game with a very deadly predator; yet knowing that only made her want to see how far she could push him. Fun was fun, after all!

Mingling in someone else's mind _was_ fun, she had to admit. No wonder Naraku did it all the time!

"What do you want to do to your miko?" she softly breathed to the sleeping hanyou before her.

"Fuck her… a thousand… different ways…" he breathed back. Kagome had to clamp her lips shut on the surprised eep! that wanted to escape as she felt Naraku start to swell and get hard against her closest thigh. She almost lost it when he unconsciously humped her leg and then settled further into his obviously delicious dream.

"Would you fuck her hard?" she questioned after a moment's deliberation.

"So… very hard… with my cock… with my… fingers…"

"With your hot, slick tongue?" she helpfully supplied and felt her pussy start to slip and slide in its wetness.

"Yessss… with my tongue… feast on her red little cunt…" Naraku drawled, breath hitching mid-sentence as he pumped against her again.

"But you want more." She led him on.

"Yes…"

"What do you want?" Kagome found herself dying to know the midnight confessions of Naraku's black soul. He wanted her body; she already knew that much – but what else could he desire? What else could she give her dread master?

"InuYasha… you are…dead… don't presume… to question… me", he moaned and drug his other hand up towards his placid face. Meeting Kagome's hip instead, the hand snaked down around her ass possessively and earned her a smirking moan and another pelvic thrust.

_He was talking to the strangely interrogating disembodied head of his enemy about his sex life. Naraku might have been more powerful than any human, but even he was subject to the vagaries of the subconscious. What he wanted to be doing was fucking the cooling ass of his murdered bitch; instead he was discussing her with his greatest conquered enemy.__ However, InuYasha's strangely hypnotic questions made the wicked hanyou want to go with the flow, so he did._

"I want… to… damn her… utterly." he sighed.

"You want her damned?" Kagome reiterated for hopeful clarification.

"I want… her… conquered."

Kagome flared suddenly with fury; why was someone always trying to make her and her power their _property_? If her soul was going to suffer in slowly drowning love for the cruel beast, then she was going to do her damnedest to try to conquer back!

Let's see him kill me once he comes to love me – just like Onigumo did with Kikyou!, she declared to herself.

Kagome blinked in sudden wonderment at her epiphany: she now completely understood why Naraku considered Onigumo's heart the ultimate weakness. It was his only Achilles heel.

And the scheming miko was going to exploit it like her life depended on it.

Kagome now was sure that indeed it did. Steeling her spirit, the hungry miko leaned into her sleeping captor and kissed him awake.

**29. Life and Death****  
**

Naraku was on his hands and knees, retching loudly. The jewel wanted out of him and it wanted out now, but its cruelty demanded he suffer at its dark rebirth rather than just move it out of his various, shifting flesh.

Another wave of excruciating contractions twisted his guts and Naraku again cursed the Shikon no Tama for its wicked birth. He hated the goddamn thing above everything else; for he knew he was a slave to its will. Naraku knew this all too well and could do nothing about it, except complete the thing and make his wish. He hoped once his vile dominion was granted, the damned jewel would be extinguished from this world! Secretly he knew the malevolent orb would demand a sacrifice in exchange for its banishment – and Naraku knew who and what the bewitching crystal wanted above all others and snarled. It was not a choice he wanted to make!

Bent double, his mouth painfully wrenched wide, strings of thick, gluey saliva ran in glistening lines into the depression of liquid black within his dark lair. The shallow pool showed his distorted, pain-wracked form and the metaphor of the disturbed surface showing the hidden monster within was not lost on the heaving Spider, who smiled in bitter agony and cursed Fate for the hundredth time in five minutes.

His stomach convulsed one final, excruciating time and drove his upper body nearly to the cave's slimy floor in spasm. The mucous-drenched blue-black and now livid-purple bruised light of the Shikon no Tama swirled hungrily within the shallow pool – it was content with the misery its avatar had brought forth as a suitable offering of dark devotion – for now. The panting, cursing hanyou pushed himself up to his knees and retrieving his own captor from the slimy pool, returned to the stretched and bound Miko no Shikon, who was awaiting his newest cruel thrill.

Kagome could turn her head just enough to see her Master as he approached her chained captivity. The ruthless look on his face had a dull, angry cast to its flickering perfection; Naraku appeared to be performing a service to the jewel – as weird as the notion of Naraku serving anyone else's whims was, the stretched girl knew without a doubt that her observation was a correct one. The Spider held the corrupted Shikon jewel in his outstretched palm like Diogenes and his lantern; only he searched not for an honest man, but for the priestess who shared her soul with this waxing moon of bruised evil and desire.

The jewel itself had something to say to Kagome and it demanded attention like nothing else in the waking world could. The smoldering flame of desire and sex curdled into a cold ball of fear within her stomach and the sinking premonition of doom became so palpable that Kagome could taste the bitter bile of it on her dry tongue.

Approaching the strung-out priestess, her chained and collared form a tightly-drawn arch of erotic perfection, ripe for any abuse and delicious torture he could devise, Naraku ground his fangs together in irritation as he was compelled to loosen her overstretched arms from their leather straps. He then quickly sliced through the same leathers that bound her perfect long, trembling legs apart, just when they were begging him for his cruel touch! His jaws flexed and his red eyes flared with crimson death-light.

"Sit up, girl, and hold out your hand." he tersely commanded Kagome in harsh, fang-clipped syllables. Her instinctive flinch at the deadly menace in his voice would have made him smile – any other time. But Naraku knew the miko's swirling, sour-smelling reek of terror was for the jewel in his hand, not him.

That very snub was what pissed him off about this little demand of the cursed sphere. The jewel was a conduit for dark power – his power! It was not sentient nor a being in and of itself. The complication that idea raised in his calculating mind soured his mood even further.

The girl's shaking hand stretched slowly out to his own and The Beast carefully, slowly poured the evil thing from his pale hand to hers.

Naraku wanted to ponder this new convolution in his plans and was further annoyed by the dead black voice booming within his head as he turned to retire to the back wall of their luminescent cavern.

"_You will stay and you will watch._" intoned the voice within the Shikon no Tama itself.

Twisting purposely around to face his slave once more, Naraku attempted to hide his unwilling compulsion with the appearance of a change in plans. Settling his pale form to kneel in front of the transfixed miko, the Spider waited with thinly-veiled anger and curiosity.

Kagome watched the swirling vortex of nightmare colored light within the Shikon stone. The scudding clouds and vapors were hypnotic and she found herself drifting within them, forgetting Naraku, forgetting his seething, quiet anger and her premonition of terror.

The cold, dry voice of the jewel within her mind began to speak and she could not help but listen:

"_Look deep within us and see what you have done."_

Kagome's chocolate eyes narrowed as purple and midnight blue light strobed across her still face.

_Sango lay inside somewhere, her beautiful face pale as death. She appeared unconscious and the way she had been propped up with pillows, rolled up blankets, even rolled up items of clothing made Kagome very, very nervous – Sango must have been having trouble breathing. The slow, hitching__ incongruent rise and fall of her covered flail-chest drew the slayer's eyes together in slow pain with every inhalation. Even Kagome knew that she was working too hard to simply breathe!_

A hitching sob escaped the watcher as she continued to stare into the glowing stone before her.

_Fog drew a curtain over the scene of Sango's deathbed and parted soon again on the now grey-faced slayer, her once-lovely eyes wide in mortal fear as she struggled__ with a wide silent mouth to draw breath into her drowning, broken lungs. The suffering woman took one last struggling inhalation and then took no more. The monk looked over her in impotent sadness, his head bowed against his tear-soaked chest. InuYasha's crimson form flanked that of the monk, his still wooden face belying no concern or emotion, except for the yellow hate swirling deep within his sulfurous eyes. Kaede was bowed in prayer, as serene as always, sadness pouring off her bent form in waves._

_A tiny Kirara lay in Miroku's lap and mewed an elegy for her departed mistress as the monk absently stroked his voided-hand in empty comfort down the nekomata's small back._

"No… no, not Sango – please, no…" Kagome whimpered as her heart tore at her ribs as she strove to avert her leaking eyes.

"_Look within us and see what you have done._" the jewel intoned with more force from within the recesses of the priestess's mind.

"No – I can't! I won't!" the grieving girl whimpered with false bravado, even as her face was turned once more to the flashing stone in her open, shaking palm.

Naraku's breath hitched silently at the jewel's limitless cruelty. He should have been excited and pleased by the pain and suffering his entrapment and enslavement of Kagome was causing his enemies, but instead he was slowly simmering in restrained fury. The Shikon no Tama itself was indicting the little miko for the death and suffering of her once-strong companions; he, Naraku was merely an instrument in the execution of Kagome's ultimate betrayal. An actor speaking well-crafted lines! The Spider was no one's puppet – he used things to his own ends, not that other way around!

The dark hanyou began a low rumbling growl in the back of his long, pale throat.

Kagome blinked back bitter tears as she continued to watch the parade of heart-rending images that flashed within the blasted Shikon jewel, each sadder than the last.

_InuYasha sat in silent__, damning contemplation at the charred remains of the Goshinboku._

_A subdued__ InuYasha knelt in a strangely paternal gesture to a wide-eyed fox-demon kit. The inuhanyou's eyes were hidden by his thick sliver bangs but the shining tracks down his smooth, hard face told the watching miko everything she needed to know. Shippou looked stunned at what was being silently told to him and when InuYasha unfolded his body from the dusty earth once more, the little kit turned around, his eyes unseeing in shock and began to walk, dazed, from the village on into the dark surrounding forest. He never looked back and soon disappeared from sight._

A tortured sob escaped Kagome as she watched her little orphaned friend abandon himself once more to Fate's harsh whims.

_Miroku__'s hard violet eyes flashed in deadly determination as he finished burying his beloved Sango in the dusty sepulcher of her destroyed village. The finality of each shovel of dirt upon Sango's shrouded form closed the Monk's heart up tight. Throwing the shovel down in disgust – and nearly hitting the tiny neko at his side – Miroku walked slowly towards the broken palisade of the extinct village. Kirara slowly followed, her twin tails dragging the ground in listless mourning. Once he was outside the leaning, tilted gates Miroku's eyes met Kagome's own and accused her of every evil thing she'd ever done. His reddened gaze spat blame and hurt at her with the strength of a Fury and then with a quick gesture the monk whipped the protective barrier off of his void cursed hand, turned his devouring palm towards his hard, determined face and was sucked in. The drooping neko at his feet slowly blinked her huge orange eyes and jumped into the howling vortex as well._

"Oh…my god…" whispered Kagome in a wet, strangled sob and whipped the hand holding the soulless evil of the Shikon jewel closed, sending the offending orb flying –

- just as Naraku's form shivered and flung wickedly spiked tentacles at the slow descending arc of the blue-black crystal as it fell.

When Naraku's limb hit the falling jewel shard, it exploded, sending hard spikes of flesh in a fluttering cloud around both him and the sobbing girl. The pain was a cold bitter fire that Naraku had felt many times before and he unflinchingly moved to catch the deplorable thing in one clawed hand. The jewel itself was silent, having caused all the mayhem it desired, for the time being and The Spider slowly moved around the shaking, crying girl to deposit the thing back onto its fur-lined cradle by the bed.

He did not want the thing back within him until it was complete and completely _his_. He was a slave to no one's will but his own.

The little bitch's pain was a bleeding wound that soaked the silken masses around her and Naraku sat himself very near to her to watch every twisting facet of her guilty grief. He found himself wanting to taste the salty tracks running in rivers down her blotchy face, so he did. Leaning into Kagome's tear-humid face, the Spider brought her face up with his hand and dipped his fanged mouth to her damp skin.

Kagome felt heat radiating off the being in front of her but that heat never reached the grief-frozen abyss of her heart. Painful ice gripped her chest from within with each hitching breath and even when Naraku wrapped his arms around her back, brought her into his lap, drew her numb head back and began to once again lick the salt from her face, she did not feel anything but cold, hopeless, and helpless.

The destroyed miko focused her eyes on something just on the other side of her master's bed and for some reason, it gave her a slim fire of hope. Kagome slowly reached over, her hands walking her slim body over to the place on the cavern floor where the object of her interest lie, full of dull purpose. Drawing herself along in sinuous curves upon her hands and knees as she slowly moved, she hardly felt her master's tongue as it traveled down her shoulder, her side – where it made her oblique muscles twitch in ticklish irritation, which Kagome totally ignored. Naraku's hands moved over her body in concert with his roving tongue, tasting the fear, sadness and hopelessness that no doubt would sustain him better than any meal. As the girl stretched over to the side of the mattress, inches from her goal, hand outstretched in blind supplication, she felt her master's hot tongue between the cheeks of her ass. The wet appendage swirled over her tight rear entrance and further – he drug an unthinking fang down her bridge of flesh between one hole and the other, earning him a shivering pause in her slow, heedless momentum.

The Spider knew something very dark was festering in the priestess's fragmented soul; he could taste it dripping from the pores of her skin, like spoiled honey on his rough tongue. When he dipped that questing tongue into her peeking slit and slid it sinuously up within, Naraku could taste the bitch's very soul. She had stopped her slow crawl across the bed towards some unseen purpose and her master took his fill of her delicious pussy, which using his fingers, he spread out like a feast before him.

Losing himself in his wet and musky feast, the dark hanyou tried to tempt his little mistress from her jewel-engendered darkness and back into his own twilit clutches. He did not like the emptiness he saw within her grieving eyes; those eyes should be filled with thoughts of serving him, not the damn Shikon no Tama!

"Do you want something from me, Kagome?" he drawled out between licks to her wet, ever-hungry sex.

"I want something from you, Naraku." She replied in a dull, flat voice that The Spider didn't like one bit.

Grabbing her hips as she suddenly leaned over the mattress and grabbed one of his cast-off spears of thorny flesh, Naraku suddenly knew what she was going to do and thought quickly how to divest her of her dark goal.

Bringing the serrated point of his broken spike up under the fragile skin beneath her chin, Kagome drove her dead, dull eyes into the flashing crimson of her captor.

"I want you to kill me." She whispered.

Naraku stared hard at the stupid whore for a moment and knew she could never cause the death of another, even herself. She simply did not have the ability within her to end life and he knew it very well. Naraku had used that very weakness against her and her erstwhile friends enough times to know it _very_ well.

"So use that part of me as kill yourself, miko. I won't stop you. You can go join your pathetic comrades in the next world. Go with my blessing, you weak little bitch." he spat back at her, hands draped over his lotus-crossed legs.

She shuddered in a quick, broken sob and slowly pushed the razor-sharp point of his spike into the white flesh of her throat. A tiny depression formed around the invading tip and it quickly filled with red, red blood.

His eyes never softened or wavered.

Tension visibly sagging out of her defeated body, Kagome knew she couldn't kill herself. She withdrew the broken spine from her neck and dropped her shamed eyes from her Master's hard examination.

"You lack even the power to take your own life – how pathetic. You deserve anything you get, _priestess_." Naraku spat the last word at her with twisting venom as he slowly turned his eyes from her botched attempt on her own life.

"You deserve the degradation and compulsion at my hand, little bitch. You are only fit to slave." he pronounced with finality, turning his bare scorched back on her.

Kagome's heart filled with bloody hate and she saw red fog at his denouncement of her inability to commit suicide. Was she so worthless and weak because she refused to give up on her life, no matter how tortured it now had become? If the asshole wanted death, then she'd _serve_ him what he wanted! Snarling in obscene anger, Kagome changed her grip on the deadly weapon in her hand and sprung onto the back to her clever master.

Her unexpected weight slammed him forward enough that Naraku had to catch himself on his strong arms lest he fall forward on his face. The bitch was surprisingly strong in her fury, but she was nothing he could not handle – and handle her, he would. When Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist and heaved back with all her weight, the dark hanyou let himself fall back into her locking arms. His spike was clasped in one white-knuckled fist around his neck in her need to hold onto him for leverage. He felt her shimmy up his back once she got settled quickly upon her knees and he helped her along by grabbing her weapon-held wrist and bringing the same razor-sharp point over his slowly beating heart.

Naraku felt her small hand around the back of his neck and one of her small pointy knees in his back. He thought seriously for a split-second about letting loose a tentacle to stroke her gorgeous little ass, since his other hand was busy holding up their combined weight, but figured he didn't want to distract the girl from her righteous fury. Jerking her wrist in his hand, the dark hanyou pricked his alabaster skin upon the serrated spine aimed at his utter destruction.

"Come on then, bitch! Kill me!" he snarled over his shoulder at the furious girl trembling and groaning with rage.

He put more pressure on her wrist and dug the spine in a fraction closer to his black heart. He could feel the cold sweat condensing on her soft belly as it pressed back against his branded flesh. Naraku knew she couldn't do him in any more than she could destroy herself, no matter the level of pain in her soul. How far could he push her before she broke apart again?

Kagome's breath hitched suddenly when Naraku jerked hard on her deadly instrument which was burying itself slowly within his chest. The stinging dark purple ichor that dripped slowly from his mouth, down his neck and onto his impaled chest made her want to vomit. The sharp smell of shouki burned her nose and mouth. Kagome began to struggle to release The Spider from her dark judgment, but he wouldn't let her. His hand held her wrist like iron and he was slowly, purposely killing himself on her impotent rage.

"What will you do when I am gone, Kagome? Who will have you when I am gone? Who will love you, if not me?" Naraku's deep voice bubbled from his bloody lips.

Tears ran from her eyes with renewed force and Kagome threw herself away from Naraku's bloody form with all her reiki-fired might. Her power had surfaced in agreement to Naraku's dark wisdom and it knew he was right.

The girl's watery eyes watched in sighing relief as her Master slowly pulled the spine from his chest and slowly closed the poisonous hole in the once-pristine flesh. Naraku left the scar in place, so the stupid whore could be reminded of her weakness every time she looked on him. Dipping one of his long white fingers in the slowly congealing pool of blood on their soaked sheets, Naraku leaned over with serpentine grace and drew a stinging dark red line down the trembling priestess's white body with a wicked smile.

She was now well and truly his again and that was how she was going to stay.

**  
****30. Flame**

"How much was real?" The chained priestess mumbled aloud to herself. Clutching a rich purple yukata around her thin, shivering frame, Kagome brought her knees up within the grasp of her sore arms and pondered the heart-breaking parade of images shown to her by the hellish Shikon no Tama.

Fire-light flickered and danced around her still face, tucked itself into the dips and valleys of her silk robe and sought the cool naked flesh beneath. Her master knew it was too cold to go bare-ass but the cunning fiend that she knew all-too well in Naraku had supplied her with a garment that, while it held in almost enough heat to keep her from breaking her teeth in constant chattering, it left enough of her long white body within the eye's reach that the miko felt just as exposed as she had when she was only naked.

She snorted a soft laugh at that one: only naked, like it was perfectly fine and normal to be wandering the wilds in only her skin. Hey, no problem. At least he'd left a fire this time. The night crouched in eternal patience at the edge of the fire's orange and yellow nimbus. Something about the quiet, somehow _affectionate_, cricket-filled darkness reminded Kagome of fat old Buyo and somehow, that brought a small smile to her face. Shaking her sad mind out of its musings, the girl knew she had enough chain to make it to the edge of the flickering light and so crawling on hands and knees, she did.

Her wicked master had brought her from subterranean darkness out into the cleansing night but The Spider made sure his slave kept herself in her right place. Kagome endured the tether of her razor-sharp lead, only eyeing the hateful thing occasionally when she scanned the perimeter of darkness for Naraku's return. She noticed several brownish-red streaks along the sharpened links and knew it was her blood, the memory of the flaming pain of her sliced hands slapping her momentarily in the face.

The charred black iron spike that held her to this place was at least as long as her arm and when Kagome gazed at it in passing, her pierced little clit throbbed at the flashing memory of the way the white flesh of her master's arms and shoulder bunched and writhed as he slipped the stake through the hard, packed earth as if it were a knife through soft cheese. Something about seeing Naraku on his knees made her want to touch and rub the source of her growing need, if she dared. Biting her lower lip and scanning the darkness, the companionable silence of the autumn night curled up around her small form and slept.

~*~

The white noise of the incessant crickets annoyed him. Naraku moved quickly through the hip-high grass, back to his waiting, worrying mistress. The jewel shards he'd just happily slaughtered for were leading him in an unerring path toward the Shikon Miko; the crystals pinged in his inner ear like radar and it was irritating to say the very least. Each ultrasonic pulse reminded him he was a slave to the damn jewel – they both were. He, Naraku, was slave to no one!

Naraku knew the only way out of his damnable servitude was the cursed orb's completion and to that end, he was busting his hybrid ass. The nearly perfect blue-black sphere rested near his all-too human heart and waited. The Spider knew it waited, and he didn't want to delve too deeply into what exactly it might be waiting on. The dark hanyou's mood had not improved with the successful conclusion of his shard hunt; even the wet pleasure of killing the youkai who held the two shards he now possessed had not held the thrill it once had! Grinding his fangs together in frustration and annoyance, Naraku knew he was itching for a fight and he knew who would effortlessly rise to the challenge. If anyone could raise the fire in his blood, the little priestess-bitch headed the top of the list and the dark hanyou found himself looking forward to such heady immolation.

That thought almost brought a smile to his pale, hard face and with a slight adjustment to his waking cock Naraku began to walk faster, a nascent leer spread across his lips. The little bitch would have Hell to pay; his hell.

~*~

After another long moment's scan of the deepening darkness, Kagome rose to tend the playful fire. Poking the embers with a long hard piece of desiccated wood, the miko lost herself in the Zen art of fire-tending. The shimmering dance of the deep red coals at the base of the flames as they swelled, flexed and burned was hypnotic, her trance-like state broken only by the occasional stab of the charred end of the thin ash sapling spraying golden sparks into the hot, rising air. The swirling red heat within the heart of the fire reminded her of the swirling mix of malice and lust with Naraku's eyes. Kagome languidly wondered how beautiful the fire would look reflected in the shining hell of her master's flaming gaze…

Leaning herself against the flat side of one of the fire-warmed boulders that ringed their impromptu camp, Kagome rested her forearms upon her bent knees and let her mind wander in her flame-trance.

The silk-clad priestess could see her captor in her mind's eye as he emerged within her fantasy from the wild darkness of the still night. She let her eyes drift lazily over his wild, twisting hair; she loved it when he left it down to run itself over his hard, white shoulders, his back, and his long arms. The tiniest spark of jealousy flared over the affectionate caresses the shiny black coils drew along her master's lithe body and Kagome nearly laughed aloud at her silliness; she was becoming jealous of Naraku's hair? She needed to get out of that cave more often!

Letting one leg fall straight into the warm sand of the fire-circle, Kagome unconsciously began to run her fingers around the swell of her right breast, stroking her tingling flesh every so often with her long nails as she continued to dream.

Her master's hard face bore her no love; he suffered her no mercy and his red, flashing eyes promised her a hard fuck and eternal damnation. Dropping her eyes in red-cheeked anticipation, Kagome noticed the thick leather straps wound around one of his clawed hands and her heart began to thump hard in her ears. What was he going to do to her?

Fingers softly ran down her pale belly and the little priestess indulged herself in a short quick tug to her fire-warm chains, sending quick shocks of pleasure along her nerves. She squirmed as her arousal began to ooze out along the seam of her swelling sex.

Stalking over to her, Kagome dreamed her demon lover knelt before her, grabbed her hard by the hair and conquered her waiting mouth. His fangs grazed her lower lip in his demanding kiss and when he withdrew his tongue from her quivering mouth, Naraku licked her wounded lip clean, his deep voice a purr as he enjoyed the treat of her blood. Flames flickered along his long pale face and as he commanded her to stand, her master drug her harshly to her feet by an undeniable tug on her collar's rings before she could even comply.

One deft finger ran along the moist seam of her nether lips, parting the pink folds and meeting the slick, hot flesh within with a needy moan. Kagome ran the pad of her questing finger slowly along the hot, hard golden rings that pierced her labia and thrust her hips up to meet her desire head-on with a groan.

She imagined her master's bare-chested form circling her now-standing, breathless body as he threw a couple of logs upon the low fire, never taking his hellish eyes from her. She gasped at the agility he showed off as the Beast dropped effortlessly to the ground and blew his breath into the heart of the flames, fanning the once-languid flickering into writhing brands of fire as high as her shoulder, momentarily strobing the canyon where they were camped with harsh yellow light. When he stood again, Naraku carelessly brushed the sand from the dark hakama that draped his narrow hips with low-slung abandon and continued to slowly stalk his quavering prey. Her eyes drank in the exposed flesh of his hips like thirsty tongues: Kagome wondered if he could feel her eyes on his body.

Dipping into the slippery cavern of her dripping pussy, Kagome flexed her body around her fingertip with hunger. Slowly, she withdrew and ran the slick digit around her pierced clit, applying pressure and dreaming it was her master's tongue.

He knelt before her, having forced her legs wide, then even wider so the miko fought for her balance in the soft sand to keep from falling forward and displeasing her devious captor. Claws ran up her lower spine and along her chilled flesh as she sought not to drown in the insane pleasure Naraku's tongue was taking from her. She struggled with the gnawing emptiness, the instinctive drive towards the desire to be_ filled _and throwing her head back, she cried out for more.

When she felt the questing, roaming fingers of her lover as he explored the soft cleft of her ass, she quailed in nameless fear from the mouth sucking, feasting on her soaking pussy. The iron-fast grip of Naraku's hands forced her tight into his face and with sudden hard suction onto her pierced, hungry clit, he slipped a finger into her ass and began to stroke her in time with the rhythm of his wicked tongue.

She'd added another finger to play and began snapping her hips up to meet the sweet, shrill pleasure Kagome was giving herself. Wanton, loud moans dripped from her open lips as breath tore from her heaving chest. Face flushed, eyes squeezed shut, the despoiled priestess fucked herself with nearly-orgasmic abandon.

Two of his long fingers fucked her ass as his tongue drove her mad, made her legs spasm and nearly made her tear out two large handfuls of Naraku's twisting, writing hair in her ecstasy. Opening her glazed eyes and throwing her sweaty hair over her back, Kagome moaned out her completion as she began to throw herself off the razor-thin peak of orgasm.

_I'm going to cum, baby!_

"I'm going to cum, baby!" dribbled out of her open mouth as Kagome exploded into orgasm where she sat, alone before the low fire. When the spasms stopped and she began to catch her breath, the Shikon Miko slowly sucked her fingers clean, enjoying her own flavor in post-coital bliss.

"You're going to pay for that, little bitch – no one makes you cum but me. Your sharp tongue gives no commands here, priestess!" came a hard, deep hiss in her ear that startled her so much that she screamed. Naraku was back, with a vengeance.

**31. Going Without  
**

She found herself toppled into the sand before she even saw Naraku's hand strike out like a serpent. Like the serpent's fangs sunk deep into her flesh, Kagome hissed hard at the sting radiating warmly from her embarrassed, abraded cheek. Why had he back-handed her? He must have peeked into her mind and seen what she was fantasizing about, hadn't he?

Naraku's red eyes blazed like wicked, hateful suns and as he slowly drew his arm back again, the hungry twist to his pale lips deepened. The slow, hypnotic drone of his deep voice swirled within Kagome's ears and left her powerless to move, to save herself, to even beg for ridiculous mercy as The Spider drew himself out of his crouch and began to circle the fire with slow, deliberate grace.

"I have given you absolute freedom, priestess. From your prison of duty…" slithered the deep, rasping voice of her captor as it trickled like acid into her blood-beating ears.

Kagome slid her hands across the hot sand and shook her head, trying to dispel the dizziness that was lodged between her ringing ears. A hanyou's strength was a force to be reckoned with; Naraku could have just as easily broken her neck in his sudden fury. He had needed far less provocation in which to kill! The strange closed look on her master's face was more frightening than his sudden displeasure. He was leading up to something…the naked girl feared the unknown evil swirling fast within her captor's heart, but the tears that dripped into the thirsty sand in front of her kneeling form were a surprise, even to her.

But Naraku was still talking; to her, to himself – it was hard to say. Kagome struggled with her quiet sobs so that she could catch his low words.

"I have given you freedom from others' expectations." Naraku drawled in deep contemplation as he slowly snapped a tentacle at the smoldering fire, sending sudden sparks flying into the still night. Talking at the miko rather than to her, The Beast picked up a large log and dumped it carelessly onto the hungry fire and continued his slow, thoughtful arc.

Kagome followed Naraku's dark silk-clad form with only her eyes; she was afraid on an instinctive level to move any more than that. The trembling, sweating priestess felt like a bird being swayed by a cobra. The enduringly _Kagome_ part of her mind wondered absently if Naraku even knew what a cobra was. His voice made her mind wander along behind his slow, sinuous form as he thought aloud. He hadn't really helped her, given her any kind of precious enlightenment… had he? She couldn't really remember or even think straight! Kagome simply wanted to feel that wicked tongue flick across a hard nipple as much as she wanted her master's attention to pass her over, just this once in the night, just like the Angel of Death he was.

Kagome's reptile mind knew she'd never be so lucky. It knew she was going to pay until her captor was satisfied, if only he'd get to the point.

_I've been bad, so bad – so punish me already. Do it!_

Making his way towards her once again, Naraku continued to watch the middle distance, ignoring the watchful, kneeling girl before him. The Spider knew what the girl wanted and what she feared. While she listened to his litany of her liberation, Kagome's mind was plundered for pressure points. Finding them easily was Naraku's specialty; but putting them into practice was going to push his talents for trickery beyond his comfort zone… but more importantly, it made him abstain from his now-favorite distraction. Fucking the little miko was like lighting a fire in his brain, filling her little body with his thick seed was _so… fucking… good_, just thinking about it made him want to shred his clothes and make the little bitch scream his name until her pale throat bled! There could only be less than a handful of jewel shards left still in this world and Naraku knew he needed to find them before the jewel surpassed his ability to control it… and her. No one controlled Naraku – no one!

"I have even given you back the stolen piece of your soul, yet still you…" Naraku's voice floated down into Kagome's quivering ears with a whisper.

When the dark hanyou dropped down onto his knees in front of her and snapped her forward by her collar to whisper in her waiting ear, Kagome nearly screamed. The strangled gurgle was a ridiculous substitute and she hated herself for the weakness it bespoke within her.

"…persist in testing my patience, little girl!"

"I'm sorry, Naraku! I was only thinking of-"

"Shusssshhh…" the sibilant whisper caressed her ear with unfelt gentleness even as Naraku's tongue slithered its wet way from her ear down her neck, elongating into a thin garrote that slipped that pale column and squeezed enough to make the miko's limpid eyes bulge in panic.

Releasing his slave from her near asphyxiation, Naraku twisted his fingers hard into the rings of her collar, pulled her fast against his hard shoulder and began to pronounce her sentence into the hot, nervous flesh at the base of her skull, watching the hairs prickle with each fiery breath.

"I have given you my body. I have given you my mark, my dominion. I have given you my blood…" the feel of the girl's hard peaked flesh as it crushed against his chest made him want to groan and rub his hungry flesh into her sweat-slicked belly. The silk of his hakama slid like tongues against the bared head of his hard, wet cock as he did exactly that and a split-second's regret made Naraku question which one of them was being punished by his next move: him or her?

Kagome squeezed her eyes tightly closed; she wanted, no – she needed him to fuck her hard and fast RIGHT NOW! Slowly, a liquid moan fell from her lips –

- Only to sublimate into an anguished scream at his last words. The echo of their meaning stunned Kagome in the gut-wrenching pain of sensational inertia as the brakes were thrown on her body's sexual frustration and slammed her hard into a glacial wall. The stunned slave couldn't even breathe as she struggled to come to terms with her cunning punishment.

Unseeing eyes saw and yet didn't see at all when Naraku snarled and effortlessly whipped her anchor-post out of the hardpan, striking it deep into the boulder against which she now slumped in numb shock. The hiss of the granite and steel's friction fell into and out of Kagome's ears without making a dent in the state of her awareness. She could only watch in wide-eyed, shocked silence as he turned his back on her and stalked off into the night.

"I have given you everything, priestess. Now I will give you my soul; I will give you nothing."

Kagome's soul was addicted to her master like a drug and now, now she would have to go without.

**32: Bound**

The emptiness Kagome felt in her body and soul were nearly as deadly as the sun.

Nearly.

The first morning came on like thunder and Kagome's night-blackened eyes were blinded in pain and tears before the little idiot had the sense to close them tightly against the stabbing rays of the day-star. The Indian summer had come hard on the heels of laughing Fate. The heat, the white, blind light baked the captive priestess against her immovable stone like a lizard. After nearly slicing one of her fingers off in her desperation to escape the boiling sun, the miko ruefully noted Naraku's damnable attention to detail had again screwed her utterly; when he had restaked her chain into the massive stone, he had had the evil idea to run the spike through multiple links of her razor chain, substantially shortening the radius of her little captive world many-fold. She could just barely get her head into the shade of the dark side of the boulder for a part of the long, hot day but once the day wore on past what she assumed was two or three in the afternoon, there was no longer any shade to hide her.

There was no where to run. There was no where to hide – and there was no one to save her this time. Kagome was bound, chained to her rock and like Prometheus, she too prayed for death.

The first day passed her like the slow march of aeons. Thinking only to shade her slowly baking brain from the heat, the sunburned miko gagged a few times and then did the unthinkable. She peed on her dark purple yukata and wound the stinking fabric around her head. Retching was better than death, even if three-quarters of her mind didn't agree AT ALL; the flame of self-sustainment blazed up even in this Hell on Earth.

Kagome hoped the asshole who'd done this same trick on that TV survivalist show Souta had insisted they watch…ages ago; in another lifetime!... got some kind of divinely retributive disease for popping her mental cherry on this one. If she lived, Kagome swore she'd never lie in the sun again – ever!

Thoughts began to jumble one on top of the other as delirium and dehydration began to set in. Thinking of popping her cherry made her think of the quintessential subject of that colorful phrase and the abject, gnawing pain that followed on the heels of her memories of the brutal rape of her innocence by Naraku at the hot spring nearly made her begin to scream uncontrollably.

Kagome knew, like an itch she couldn't scratch, that once she began to scream, she'd do so until her mind snapped or something found her and killed her. It was as simple as that.

When the sun set, the roasted miko began to sob with dry, burning eyes. She found that crying with dry eyes was more of a torture than thick, snotty, wet sobs could ever be. Her loneliness and destitution, instead of being washed away by cathartic tears, dove over her in ceaseless bone-dry waves.

Finally giving into the urge to scream in frustration, Kagome planted her hands and knees firmly, drew a lungful of air and screamed so loudly, for so long, her ears popped and she saw stars.

The miko was bound in hell and unfortunately for her, an avenging angel was about to find her. Purging the souls of sinners for their evil merely sates the Kami's thirst for vengeance and the flaming sword of this archangel pulsed for just that.

~*~

Naraku had left her enough water today to keep her alive: miserable but alive. She'd seen her master once the night before but it had been too many days without food to remember what to do when she did see him. The weak priestess had resolved herself to beg, to cry, to curse, to laugh – anything to get her loose from her chain: anything to get her out of the Light.

She was now a creature of Darkness, in more ways than one.

Kagome craved the touch of her master more than the food by now. She dreamed of being allowed to pleasure him with her hungry mouth and when she came to finishing him off with her liquid-slick tongue, the heady thought of slowly milking his brutal cock of its opaline liquor and swallowing every thick drop made her belly rumble and her pussy clench; both hungry and begging to be fed.

The night herons screamed in the distance and reminded her that water and relief were nowhere in sight. She was alone.

~*~

Naraku was fast, but InuYasha was always nearly faster. The inu-hanyou was built for speed and his blood was inflamed with the need for righteous destruction. Madness gave the boy wings and the elder hanyou, while so much cannier than his pursuer, was taxed to stay far enough ahead to lead the way.

Naraku's nose was bleeding from his hard flight and the blood trail was the ultimate irony. The bloodhound was following so fast that the dark maroon trail was trampled underfoot before its scent even registered in the inu's mind. It was almost funny.

Snarls reverberated off the closely packed forest trees and the whipping blades of grass flowing over InuYasha's pistoning legs as he ran lent an undercurrent of white noise to the snapping of the despised white fur cloak just barely out of reach! InuYasha knew if he stopped long enough to aim Tetsusaiga at the bastard, Naraku'd be long gone – again! Well, not again, dammit! He was going to follow the fucker until he stopped and then InuYasha swore he would then avenge his lost pack; he'd cut something off for every last one of them, especially Kagome. He'd take the bastard's heart for Kagome.

Snagging a toenail of a hidden log as he bounded forward, InuYasha never even noticed as it was ripped back into the quick, spraying the rapidly bubbling drops of Naraku's poison ichor with the gold-flecked crimson of his own blood. He only knew he needed to run just a little faster…

Naraku heard night herons screaming in the distance and smelled the scent of the girl on the night breeze. Swinging fast into a wide arc, The Spider quickly flipped and spin effortlessly over a low branch as his bounding enemy swung razor talons at his neck. By the time the twitching black strands of his severed hair hit the ground, both hanyou were long gone, both racing two very separate hands of the same clock for the time both knew had grown uncomfortably short.

Koga's bloody jewel shards bounced against his human heart. They and one other were the last to replace before the Shikon no Tama was whole once again and in Naraku's control. InuYasha knew it. Blinded by his lust for revenge, the inu-hanyou followed the kumo-hanyou's trail to his destruction.

~*~

Kagome smelled the pair before they raced into view. The harsh smell of ozone assaulted her nose a second before she saw Naraku skid to halt in front of the cold, dark ring of fire stones. Her master's body was lashed with multiple oozing wounds and the eye-watering fog of shouki hit her nose like amyl nitrate, setting off a burning wave of retching. Suddenly a fireball flew past her, straight for the heaving chest of her fearsome captor. Naraku stood still, haughty in the line of InuYasha's Windscar of flame and Kagome knew a dark spasm of desire at the look of bloody destruction in her master's eyes. The pleasure of imminent destruction on Naraku's pale face made her want to fall on her knees and beg him to fuck her, kill her, consume her – anything but continue to ignore her.

A split second before he was incinerated, The Spider spun nimbly out of the fireball's path. The only thing that was torched was the waiting firewood. Drama, thy name is Naraku. Red and orange flames shot with a boom 15 feet in the air and shot sparks into the surrounding dry grass, which slowly began to catch and smolder in multiple micro-conflagrations.

"Naraku, you bastard! Just stand still and die!" shrieked InuYasha in frustration, his voice cracking in irritation as he bounded into the firelight in all his insane crimson-clad glory. The inu-hanyou's eyes bleed red and orange like the fire as he slowly drew down into an offensive stance, singularly focused on his nemesis. That nemesis stood above InuYasha's pacing form with patient, spring-coiled tightness, ready to strike.

"Come and get me, you worthless little puppy dog! Are you still pining for your beloved golem, InuYasha?" laughed Naraku as he spat poison at his furious, impatient foe.

The shouki wad hit InuYasha on the right cheek and though he never flinched, his sword trembled in his hands, hands tipped by rapidly elongating claws. Even Tetsusaiga couldn't hold down the demonic rage overtaking InuYasha's mind this time. The sword shook like a leaf in the wind as it strained to drain away InuYasha's madness. Naraku narrowed his raw red eyes and grinned evilly at the dangling shred of control InuYasha was struggling to hang on to before he became a youkai berserker.

"You forget, you unwanted bastard get of a mongrel, that the Shikon no Tama and power are the only things worth fighting and dying for in this world!" Naraku goaded the raging inu with precision.

"Or maybe you think you avenge the mistaken supremacy of love? Do you want to kill me for Kikyou or for Kagome? It doesn't matter, does it - because I've had them both!"

InuYasha threw his head back and howled. Kagome pressed her suddenly frigid spine up against her imprisoning boulder. Her throat was so dry she couldn't make a sound – even if her mind would have let her! This was the final battle they had all worked so hard to attain; Naraku and InuYasha faced off against one another and only one could survive. If she knew it, then so did they. Finality fell over the fire-circle like a curtain of lead.

"I've taken the last jewel shards and will take everything else you ever wanted, desired, yearned for in that miserable excuse for a life you've deluded yourself into believing in!" Naraku raged down at his enemy and couldn't resist one last barb, one he knew would throw the inu-hanyou over the edge into irredeemable bestial damnation. Kneeling down upon his rocky perch, The Evil One dropped the timbre of his deep voice into a gravelly bass growl and smiled.

"You are a weak, pathetic excuse for a youkai and need to be put down like the rabid little yappy dog that you are, InuYasha. Come on, little boy – I want you to beg me for death."

Three things happened at once. InuYasha's eyes bled deep luminescent blood red, green stripes ripped across his face and he lunged at Naraku. Naraku roared and shot spiked insectile limbs out to meet the careless, soulless InuYasha head-on. Kagome took a very deep breath into her dusty lungs and screamed InuYasha's name.

He never heard her. He was beyond hearing her. Kagome was dead. InuYasha's mind had seen Naraku kill her that horrible day in his forest by the well. The day before Sango died of her own weapon's injuries. Two days before Shippo wandered away in a daze and disappeared. Four days before Miroku buried his love and then followed her into the clearing of the next world. InuYasha's life was an endless parade of four long, unending days of hell. He just wanted to avenge poor Kagome and lonely Kikyou – the Kami owed him that, just that. Just that, goddammit!

Tetsusaiga sang in the air as InuYasha vaulted effortlessly towards his ultimate goal. Naraku's twisted grimace filled his red vision, the hanyou's human heart blazing in his youkai sight like the sun. InuYasha was going to carve out that little vile beating sun and eat it! He never felt the separation of his shoulder joint as The Spider's scythe-like limb punctured his upper chest and threw him backwards into the hot sand. The twin limb struck a thick wound across his sternum and held the inu-youkai to the ground in a slavering, rabid tetanic rage.

Naraku dropped from his battlement and stalked forth to lord over his soon-to-be-slaughtered enemy. His demons raged for a brutal crush to the windpipe until the mutt was a dead fleshy rag-doll. Onigumo yelled above the slavering masses to slowly torture to boy and the hybrid of all desires that was Naraku had his own ideas. The Shikon no Tama did have the occasionally good idea and this was one instance in which the evil hanyou would agree whole-heartedly to do its dark bidding.

And then she…nearly…ruined…everything with her big mouth!

"INUYASHA!!!", screamed a hysterical Kagome.

"Shut your mouth, bitch!" Naraku screamed back at her and swung a tentacle at her head and missed. Instead of knocking her flat and senseless, the kumo-hanyou severed her steel bounds, freeing her from many days' captivity and stunning her stupid for a long moment.

InuYasha took advantage of his enemy's moment of distraction and struck with Tetsusaiga in a slicing arc meant to disembowel. Naraku sucked his stomach in with inhuman quickness but caught the blade with a loud cry, a spray of blood and fell back onto his back clutching his torso as blood bubbled into the thirsty sand.

Breaking the horny spike from its limb and throwing himself onto Naraku, InuYasha drew back and punched the Spider hard in the face. Crunching bones and bubbling twisted laughter turned Kagome's empty stomach as she watched the demon that once held her love mercilessly brutalize the demon who now held her soul. She could hear Naraku's strangled, blood-choked laughter as it enflamed InuYasha's bloodlust, until the inu-hanyou flattened his knuckles and struck the bridge of Naraku's nose with a hard, straight jab that made the thoroughly beaten hanyou suddenly stop laughing and start choking in whooping gasps.

"InuYasha – STOP!!", the miko wailed behind him.

"SHUT UP AND STAY DEAD, KAGOME! I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU!", the blood-soaked inu roared at the night, not even turning to look at her.

InuYasha drew himself slowly to stand over the supine Naraku who clung desperately to consciousness and prayed his plans had been laid with precision. Now was going to be one hell of a time to be wrong!

But Onigumo had always been a gambler and so then, was Naraku.

Aiming Tetsusaiga with his remaining functional arm, knuckles shredded and bleeding all over the sword's worn leather-dressed tang, the Inu no Taisho's son pointed the Fang of his father at his greatest enemy's evil heart. He only had to lean forward to run Naraku through and even if he perished from shouki poisoning, Naraku would end up in Hell before the Devil even knew InuYasha was dead.

Kagome flung herself at the bloody form of her master and her mind struggled to keep up with the speed of her heart.

"I'm doing this for us, Kagome.", InuYasha whispered with both infinite madness and sadness as he shifted his weight to drive the sword home.

The Shikon no Tama flashed where it rested near Naraku's heart and Kagome reached for InuYasha as the corded muscles in his arms began to extend Tetsusaiga into The Spider's bare bleeding chest. Her reiki drew down into a glowing blue-black singularity and then instintaneouly flared out in a deafening blast of power, swallowing all three screaming beings in the paradox of blindingly black light.

~*~

Kagome woke up blind against a warm, slick body with a hard long object in her hand.

Rapidly blinking, she tried to will her eyes to clear and instead felt the being under hands for any telltale signs of identification. The night was absolutely still but smelled of smoldering grass. Her fingers encountered a slick, sticky and undeniably male nipple which she unconsciously pinched as her hands moved upwards, searching.

If it was there, then she would know. It was her new mantra.

If it was there, then she would know.

If it was there, then she would know.

Her fingers felt a sickeningly spongy collar bone and she was pretty sure she felt a puddle of cooling blood in the hollow of the throat. But it wasn't there. It wasn't there. It wasn't there!

She continued to blink blindly and slowly the world swum back into view.

Kagome knelt over the slowly breathing form of Naraku, who was an unconscious bloody mess, here and there still bleeding from InuYasha's youkai claws. She held Tetsusaiga, now just a smoking and rusty piece of junk in her trembling hand. The kotodama was resting across Naraku's hips where it had fallen from InuYasha's neck when she… when she purified him.

"Oh sweet Kami, no… no… no…", Kagome gurgled through her suddenly flooded eyes.

Naraku's own swollen eyes cracked open at the sound of his miko's misery. Running his hand up her arm in uncharacteristic gentleness, the dark hanyou simply was too beaten to do aught else. The Shikon no Tama had been both right and wise.

Gingerly, Naraku sat up, slowly reached into his chest and withdrew the nearly complete fragment. He pulled the ookami's shards from their hiding places upon his person and fit them neatly into the miniscule crack in blue-black crystal orb. Bringing Kagome forward with his other arm, Naraku placed the jewel against the hollow of her throat, where its evil light turned her leather collar to ash upon her skin, rings and all. The jewel flashed brightly once more and formed a gleaming silver collar of its own devising in the vacated space. The graceful, sweeping arcs of gleaming silver metal belied their evil intent and strength. Naraku smiled bitterly at his loss… the jewel claimed dominion over Kagome, not him. Once complete, he would serve her and it – not the other way around.

He was going to have to kill her after all. He was going to have to kill her in order to be free.

Falling back upon the rapidly cooling sand, smiling at the reiki-blasted fire pit now empty of light and heat Naraku sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing Kagome's bowed back as she sobbed.

"Good bitch."

**33. Special**

He had a long painful walk back to his lair and Naraku knew daylight was beating him around the corner of the world. He stood slowly on slightly numb legs; the hanyou brat had broken his neck high up and luckily it was beginning to heal and quickly; he had just barely been able to breathe when InuYasha had driven his last punch home. Now his raw, newly healed nerves where starting to protest the long march he knew they would have to undertake soon. Finding a squat was more comfortable than standing, Naraku dropped his long legs down and held on fast to the slowly wavering world. He would not pass out, he would not! He had taken far worse damage – yes, but the finality of this battle is what stunned him. InuYasha was finally dead. Naraku had won.

At least he could convince himself of that fact, that was – until he looked over at the girl.

The Shikon no Tama was the only winner in this battle and that was how it had always been in the end. Naraku scrubbed his hands across his face, half in an attempt to clear his swirling head and again to vent his aggravation. Maroon flakes of dried blood floated down to the sand at his feet. What had happened to his shoes? Fuck, he didn't know and why the hell should he be caring at this point? Focusing his eyes at the scattered sprays of his dark blood in the sand before him, Naraku tried to get both his mind and body in gear.

Kagome sighed heavily and pushed herself up to stand. The dangling jewel chinked against the shining silver that encased her throat. A strange dangling sensation tickled her skin and running a hand up to the epicenter of the strangeness, the miko found her silver spider webs of chain dangled slackly in disconnection. They tugged with tiny gravity at her nipples, at her inner thighs. It was a terribly lost sensation to suddenly feel loose after having been drawn so tight for so long. The tiny links were dull in her hand as she examined the broken end; Naraku's glamour on the chain was gone. Kagome felt very empty all of a sudden; she no longer felt special.

She now felt used, trapped into once again shouldering the burden of being the Miko no Shikon. It had used Naraku, Onigumo, Kikyou, InuYasha – every last one of them – to get to her. The jewel was indeed the principle of absolute evil, like an elegant equation in blue-black crystal and Kagome hated it. She wanted to pity Naraku – only she knew he would not suffer it from her.

He had wanted power and dominion over the world, truly - but that desire stemmed for his yearning for the complete dominion over his fractious and incongruent parts. Naraku's love of cruelty stemmed from the constant rending and tearing of his opposing halves as he was torn asunder, only to be instantly remade in his every waking moment. Had he never known any other way? It couldn't be that he simply enjoyed being cruel and inherently evil… could it?

"Quit trying to understand my soul, priestess. What could you possibly hope to accomplish with your stupid pity?" Naraku spat back at her, not even deigning to look upon her towering form.

"I only seek to understand you! You fascinate me, you bewitch me! You're the one who wanted me to live and breathe for nothing but you and now that I do just that you want me to what – go away?" Kagome shot back in frustration, her small pointed fists tight at her sides. She was suddenly furious as all her pent-up loneliness, sadness and passion rushed out of her bruised soul in an angry torrent.

Naraku's head snapped up to glare at the little wide-eyed Fury foolishly bearing her fangs at him. He wanted to do nothing but sleep, rest, and heal but the bitch persisted in egging him on! The Shikon no Tama flared against the hollow of her white throat and it too mocked his weakened state. The priestess glowed like a black sun, a limitless well of formless creation; of hungry need, of covetousness: s_he had_ to know, _she needed_ him to explain himself, _she wanted_ him to hand over his secrets. Very soon, the jewel would hone within the girl a desire for power… and she would enslave him.

Well – fuck that!

Snapping a whip-thin tentacle at the bitch's bare ass with a thick snarl, Naraku pulled himself up-right and began to walk. Kagome's pained shriek at his abuse diffused her troublesome fury beautifully. Short-attention span theatre, indeed and thank the kami for it! The Spider wanted to be secreted away in his lair, licking his wounds before he fully tackled the problem of the girl and the jewel.

The last shard sang under his skin and begged to be released.

Kagome could have told it that begging Naraku for anything was futile.

~*~

"Walk faster, priestess or I will drag you."

"I'm walking, but these dangling chain…"

"What?!"

"Uh, well, Naraku – turn around."

Very irritated red eyes blazed in barely contained fury at her interruption. They were making their way back to what Kagome could only assume was their cavern lair. But she was starting to really hate the way her slack chains were constantly slapping her stomach in obnoxious little stings that felt just like mosquito bites and the lower ones were constantly getting caught in her thighs with the long stride Naraku was forcing her to maintain to keep up with him. It irritated her acutely and like she had in all things, Kagome spoke her mind before thinking.

The chains were irritating but telling Naraku they were irritating was probably the best way to get him to rip them out… intact. The miko's nipples immediately hardened around their golden rings in unconscious disagreement to any such action! But habits were habits and Kagome hoped the hanyou was too distracted to put two-and-two together into PAIN.

She truly was a special kind of idiot, sometimes.

Naraku was still looking at her with rapidly accelerating anger so Kagome did first thing she could think of.

She leaned forward with a sexy (and sarcastic) lick to her upper lip and shook her breasts at Naraku. The whipping chains curled and snapped before his wide eyes in such a comic way that Kagome almost lost it, she truly wanted to laugh – it was the instinctive emotional pressure release she needed right now. The exhausted and nearly overcome miko snorted and then thought better of it.

The look on Naraku's face made her throat get very, very dry very, very quickly.

His eyes looked like murder and he smiled.

She grinned back with a nervous whimper.

She never even saw him move. The miko's last thought before blackness rose up to claim her was that time seemed far too limber anymore these days! Kagome, not realizing she had been holding her breath, startled at her master's hand as it gripped her loose bonds, bore down in instinctive surprise, and passed right out.

Naraku had to agree with her last blip of conscious thought. Time was a luxury that was fast running out. He had so much still he wanted to do with this girl, to her, for her and hindsight was making him irritable. How was he going to keep her and kill her? Was there a way to have it all? If there was, he – Naraku – was going to think it up!

But right now, he reckoned time by a slightly more immediate need and scale. It had been well over a week since The Spider had served his little bitch and right now, the high ache in his balls took priority over meditation. Hoisting her limp form over his shoulder, Naraku tested his still-sore body with flight.

**34. Hunter and Prey or Hunted****  
**

Kagome woke up to feel slime on her skin, a rock in her lower back and the upside-down phosphorescence of Naraku's lair. Blinking in the darkness, the girl could just barely make out a long pale greenish form coming towards what she could only decide was her upside-down, chained to a rock.

As the slow deliberate form came into her dim sight, Kagome recognized Naraku. A white river of pale flesh down his chest suddenly denied her view; the darkest indigo silk she'd ever seen hung low on his thin hips and what she thought was an open silk robe moved, casting slick glimmers as it roved over its master's beloved form. Naraku wore his thick, strange hair down, unbound, free. He looked, albeit upside-down, so very beautiful and full of deadly grace that Kagome's heart began to flutter around in the cage of her chest. She was afraid of him; she was on fire for him and caught between the tidal opposites in her mind, lay still and transfixed, breathing hard in the damp darkness.

Her master continued his slow advance and just out of her reach, he stopped. Kagome laved his bare skin with her hungry eyes. Entranced in a steady parade of depravities that flashed through her mind's eye, the priestess nearly missed the low deep voice when it spoke.

"The jewel wants me to serve as your slave, Kagome. Do you want me to get on my knees and kiss the stones at your feet?"

Was this a trick question? Mind awhirl, the inverted miko wracked her brain for the correct answer, the one that would make him whip out his hard flesh and allow her the pleasure of sucking it dry!

"Answer me, you stupid bitch!" Naraku roared suddenly, making her jump.

"No. Master, I serve you! The Shikon no Tama lies, it is evil – it has only been nothing but evil and those who desire it never know a moment's peace or happiness! Please don't kill me, Naraku!" spilled out of the girl in hysterical pressure, even as her body begged him to conquer it and let her conquer him in return.

"Kill you… that is a good idea. But I think instead that I will serve you, one last time before your unfortunate demise at my hands. Call it a parting gift, my Kagome." Naraku purred and began to loosen the ties on his hakama.

Kagome knew this would happen, and turning her head from her demon lover before her, she began to sob. The jewel at her throat pulsed and flared, swallowing her misery and fear with great relish. The priestess's midnight-colored reiki flared around her and began swirling into the eternal hunger of the crystallized avatar of the evil found within all human hearts. Kagome's desire for Naraku led her to regret. Her regret led her to suffering and her suffering gave her the capacity to hate and the will to dominate, conquer, covet. Her energy flowed within the hateful jewel and there it fed the malicious sphere's eldritch power.

Naraku's short hairs rose and stood on end at the thought of such power at his command, making him instantly hard. He had only to separate the girl from the jewel and make his wish. It was that simple; only the timing needed to be complex. For once, the calculating hanyou decided he would follow his instincts and strike when his gut commanded.

But now, now he was going to fuck. The need to do so was painful and intense!

"Look at me, little girl." He ground out to the weeping sacrifice before him.

"Look at me, Kagome."

Her umber eyes reluctantly met his glowing crimson.

Kneeling down to whisper in her captive ear, Naraku's deep voice stroked her soul with all the false magnanimity he could muster.

"Please your Master and I might just let you live. Show me you are more fun alive than dead, little slave." he lied and gently kissed her small ear, which earned him a delicious moan. Kagome decided she might as well try; it was all she wanted to do and had been for some time. She ached, body and soul, to please her wicked Master!

Stepping away from his inverted captive, Naraku once again began to slowly loosen the ties on his hakama.

He wasn't surprised at all when Kagome reached her hands out to him, grabbed a handful of silk and drug him by his hips towards her face.

"Let me help you with that, my Master." She purred. Undoing silken knots in the dark upside-down was no easy task so Kagome, ever the pragmatist, just ripped the tie off one side and then the other. The grunting laugh from Naraku quickly rose in pitch to an open-mouthed sigh when he suddenly felt the girl's wet mouth suck one of his heavy balls with soft, slick pressure. The satisfied moans escaping her mouth around his flesh tickled the hair around the base of his rock-hard cock as the miko released him and brought his hips closer to her with an insistent tug on his lower back.

Letting her guide him into position, Naraku found he had to steady himself against the sudden shooting pleasure as the girl slowly swallowed his meat down to the root. He could feel the insane intensity of the ridges on the roof of her mouth as the head of his cock was slowly worked back and forth within her hungry grip. Finding his hands on her lower ribcage, Naraku drew his hands up to her swaying breasts, slowly kneading his fingers in her soft, pliant flesh.

Kagome ran her hands across the perfect cheeks of her Master's tight ass and flicked her tongue along the underside of his flexing cock. Naraku's sex filled her dim vision, his scent filled her nose and his hair tickled her cheeks as she sank slowly down along his spit-slick flesh.

She wanted to make him cum so hard he'd never forget it! Digging her nails into his ass, the supine miko swallowed around the invader within her throat and smiled as well as one could around a mouthful of cock.

"Are you trying to make me cum, little bitch?" Naraku ground out in a breathless voice, savoring the utterly subservient, utterly delicious display the priestess gave to him as she rocked his hips back and forth.

"Mmmhmm." Was the muffled reply, the vibration running along his captive cock and making blue-black fireworks shoot off behind his eyes. Fuck- the bitch's mouth was TOO FUCKING GOOD!

"You'll have to do much better than that, girl. Suck my cock like you mean it, slave!" he egged her on, disrupting her rhythm by driving his meat as far down her throat as he could allow himself. The sudden tortured gagging she struggled to control made him laugh out loud.

Withdrawing him from her wet mouth with a pop, Kagome pumped him hard with one hand and taunted back.

"Why don't you eat my pussy and show me how it's done right, you bastard?" She had nothing to lose, Kagome thought – she may as well enjoy herself.

The look of surprise on her master's face was totally worth the pain she was most likely to receive for her impertinence. Score one, Kagome!

"Watch your tongue, you stupid whore or I'll eat more than what you're offering." He growled back with a wicked leer at her, leaned forward and easily severed the chains binding her upside-down upon her rocky dais.

Finding herself flipped, scooped and carried over one shoulder before she could catch a breath, Kagome brazenly wound a handful of writhing black hair around her hand pulled her Master's head back with a laugh at his painful hiss.

"Bitch!" Naraku roared back at her and slapped her ass hard with his free hand. The echo shot like a cannon blast around the cavernous darkness that surrounded them. Fire bloomed under Kagome's skin and she groaned as the impact ground her clit into his hard shoulder.

"Oh gods, again – harder!" Kagome begged and yanked on her master's hair again for emphasis earning her exactly that with the added bonus of an angry howl.

Suddenly she was weightless, disoriented and then just as suddenly – very, very wet. It took the miko a moment to register that Naraku had thrown her into the cave's hot spring. Sharp, primordial rocks scraped and abraded her upper thighs as she sought the bottom to stand upon.

Kagome found her footing and scanned the shoulder-deep water around her, the rocky border of the spring and the ever-present darkness for her vicious, angry Master. Her ears heard only distant muffled drops hitting the cave rocks, slowly going about their endless sculpting of fantastic stalagmites and columns.

Something shoved her hard against a low, submerged rock, earning yet another abrasion and she sat hard upon it with a splash, dunking herself again. Inches away, Naraku's head slowly emerged from the water. Drops of heavy water fell from his dark lashes and ran in seeming fear down his long pale face. Kagome quickly leaned forward and kissed his dripping lips and before he could stop her, she had wound her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, trapping his vengeful cock against his stomach.

Reaching under her slight body, Naraku parted her pierced lips and began to drive his fingers hard within his impassioned slave. Their tongues fought for dominance and Kagome gave in with a gasp when she felt her Master's fingers twist hard into an especially sensitive spot within her.

The Spider carried Kagome effortlessly onto a flat rock that bordered the mineral-rich water and lay her down upon it. He kissed and licked her jaw, her shoulder and made his way to her high breasts. Flinging his wet hair out of his face, Naraku whipped the miko in the face with it instead and purred at her irritation. Then he dug into her hard, waiting flesh, prying moans and cries from her lovely pink lips.

Kagome found she was now without her dangling chains, when had he removed them? At least the golden rings remained…

Naraku turned his head, a nipple being slowly teased within his fanged mouth. Giving the heaving priestess what he knew would be a smoldering look, the dark hanyou made a slow teasing show of circling the erect nipple with his tongue, occasionally flicking it to get the girl's attention.

Once he had her full attention, the dark hanyou used his limber tongue to stand the thin golden ring on end, hooked the tip of one fang into it and spoke.

It took Kagome a moment to understand that he was asking her something:

"Would you like me to remove these too, my miko?"

"No!", she wailed.

Removing the fang and sucking hard on the ring for emphasis, Naraku lifted his dark head and fixed her with a hard look.

"My gifts bring you pleasure?"

"Oh yes, master…" she moaned to the darkness above her head as she felt Naraku's lips work slowly down her belly.

"Do they make you wet, little girl?" he teased as he slowly spread her thighs apart.

Kagome couldn't help bucking her hips with a groan. Wetness trickled down the crack of her ass as her starving pussy clutched at emptiness, begging to be filled with hard demon cock.

"Show me." Her master whispered, pressed her legs apart and looked hard at the priestess's exposed sex.

"I said show me, you stupid slut!" he roared at her, eyes ablaze. Kagome didn't know what else to do so she reached down her body and sunk her longest finger deep within her splayed pussy, which earned her a wicked smile from her looming Master.

It felt so good to have something filling the hole! Kagome moaned, closed her eyes and began fingering herself fast and hard before a large hand stilled her fun. Withdrawing her finger from its play, Naraku brought it and her forward to his lips and licked the digit clean with dangerous precision, his eyes fixed on her own.

"Do I taste good, my Master?" Kagome asked sweetly, thinking she knew his answer.

"Like sweet plum wine, priestess…" The Spider chuckled at her bravery and encased her small hips in his large hands.

"But I have always preferred my spirits with more fire. Don't worry, my tasty little bitch…" Naraku purred as he flipped her over on her hands and knees and settled back under her open, waiting slit. Her pink clit dangled at the top of her sex, just begging for his attention and her firm little ass just begged for his abuse. Holding her hips still with his hands, Naraku made sure she could hear just what the doctor ordered.

"It's nothing a little pain can't fix, my Kagome."

Loosing a tentacle, Naraku lunged up and captured Kagome's waiting clit in his hungry mouth and slapped her on the ass, hard. Her strangled cry was exquisite, so much so that he did it again… and again… and again.

The hard pressure of her Master's tongue against her clit was torture until she felt the whip-crack sting of his tentacle against her ass and the hard pull of her flesh in his mouth; then she_ knew _torture. She bucked hard in her lover's mouth as he began to circle her most sensitive bud with his wicked tongue. She felt the sting of his whipping limb against the no man's land of flesh behind her open, dripping sex and screamed for more.

Her belly was coiled so tight, the writhing miko thought she might turn herself inside-out if the tension within her body rose any further! Her nerves sang and throbbed in time with her hot, red, welted ass. Kagome heard a sobbing, demanding voice begging for release, begging to cum hard and screaming for her Master's dread pleasure and knew it must be her own. Pushing her hips back to meet the oncoming rush and hard slap of flesh on last time to fling herself over orgasm's endless rim, the overloaded priestess faltered and blinked in confusion when the next blow never fell. Looking under herself, she saw only the wet, flat sheen of rock.

But she heard hard and ragged breathing in the darkness and knew it was Naraku.

Pushing herself to stand in shaking legs, Kagome concentrated on the need to _see_ and the need to _find_ in the darkness. Bruise-colored light began to bloom from the Shikon fragment at her throat and began to light the way before her as she stepped carefully amongst the sharp cave floor.

Naraku could see her better than she could ever hope to see him, even with the jewel's light and he silently moved just out of her range of vision. Predator and prey swapped and merged as the two beings hunted and evaded in the darkness.

Kagome knew Naraku could see her and knew too he could always stay one step ahead of her. She made her way to their damp bed across the cavern, in the hopes that he would follow and decided to tease her Master on her way.

"Naraku – I know you're there, waiting in the darkness."

Turning right then left, the miko saw only empty space.

"Do you know what I used to dream about late at night, just before sleep took me? I used to dream about you, you know."

Again, she swept her gaze across the empty darkness and found nothing.

"I would dream that you came to me in the night, clothed in dark violet silk, closed with many intricate knots. I would climb out of bed and find myself in nothing but my panties and wait for you to command me."

She didn't bother to look – Kagome could feel her dark Master close behind her on silent feet. She continued her slow walk.

"You would always devour my bare body with your hot eyes before demanding that I undress you…"

Kagome giggled at her remembered wet dream and continued. The hunter followed closely at her heels; could she feel his breath on her neck?

"With my teeth; you threatened me unless I used only my teeth to remove the knots that held your clothing closed. Of course in dreams, these things are simple and soon I was down to your hakama, your hard demon cock straining to get out and play with me."

She thought she heard a deep growl in the darkness behind her. She was halfway to their bed and she wanted Naraku to need her as badly as she now craved him.

"Every time I would kneel to take your big, thick cock in my mouth and suck you off, you would hold it fast at the base and with a hand in my hair, you'd always guide me good and hard down upon it." Kagome began to pant and blush at the very personal confession she seemed intent on sharing. She'd never in her life uttered such words and for a split-second, found truth in Naraku's profession that he had indeed freed her. Suddenly, the thin, naked miko felt very powerful… and she liked it. Kagome continued talking to her unseen stalker.

"You would always tell me just what to do to please you the most, to make you cum the hardest. You'd tell me, 'Faster bitch and use your teeth against my cock' or maybe you'd start to spill your thick spunk down my throat and cry out, 'Fuck yeah, baby – swallow every last drop!'"

Kagome tilted her head and mused aloud, "Yeah, I could hear you saying that one." This time she was positive she heard a thick rumbling groaning growl in the darkness behind and somehow above her.

"But the best part was always once you had let me lick you clean. I'd find myself under your hot, naked body as you ripped my soaking wet panties off and plunged your insatiable, delicious cock fast and hard and deep into my virgin pussy! Gods – it hurt so badly and felt so good!", the priestess ran a trembling hand down her neck and tried to resist the urge to touch herself now that she was so very close to their nightmare, bloodstained sheets.

The delirious girl dropped down onto the moist, slick bedding and rolled onto her back. She arched her back and spread her long legs, hoping she could entice the Spider into her own web. Closing her eyes, Kagome finished her trip down memory lane with relish.

"You'd always flip me over and pound as deeply within me as you could, your long clawed fingers working my pussy along with your brutal thrusts! When I finally came, you always grabbed me by the hair and commanded me to scream your name, which I would do immediately and wake up, pussy throbbing and sheets a mess."

Kagome felt weight settle on the bed. She kept her eyes closed and smiled. They were both well and truly caught.

"I wonder if Mom ever heard me scream your name?"

"No one will hear you scream tonight, priestess.", oozed a dark liquid voice in her waiting, shivering ear.

"Fuck me hard with your demon cock until I come screaming, baby!" Kagome whispered hard and locked her legs around the body that suddenly settled between them.

"Hai, my Kagome. I will.", purred Naraku right back to her and thrust cruel and deep within her with a snarl.

**35: Too Much / Overload**

"Beg me to let you cum for your Master, priestess – do it!" Naraku snarled down at the girl writhing in obscene pleasure beneath him as he fucked her good and hard.

"Please, Naraku! Let me cum so very hard! I want to strangle that hard demon cock fucking my pussy!", Kagome moaned with abandon

Somewhere in her dazed mind, she couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her once proper mouth. Elsewhere, she found every time she screamed what she knew her Master wanted to hear, burning waves of pure pleasure would make her wind tighter and cry out louder.

Sliding out of the priestess's tight body, Naraku wanted her to really scream. Unlocking her legs from behind him, The Spider pushed them forward, bending them double and thrust back hard into her tight little ass.

"FUCK YEAH!", ,the bitch screamed in red-faced ecstasy and fisted the sheets around here as she yowled with each hard thrust into her quivering ass. It was almost too much to take!

"Does that please you, girl – does that make you want to cum?" he grated out between thrusts, holding her bent to increase both his speed and leverage.

"Oh Gods – more! I hate you, you monster! Show me your power, demon!" Kagome squealed with a challenging laugh, grabbing a handful of Naraku's shaking, wriggling hair when it came into reach.

Loosing a tentacle to hold one of her bent legs in place, Naraku began to push two long fingers into the girl's empty pussy. The grateful sigh and answering clench of her inner muscles gave him the method of her destruction.

Delving deeply into the miko's soaking pussy, Naraku added a third finger and began to stretch the girl in time with his hard thrusts into her devastatingly good ass. He was so close to orgasm, but held fast to his iron-willed control. This had to be done just…goddamn…RIGHT!

The feel of his own fingers as they brushed against his throbbing cock was maddening, making his hard stomach flex and writhe as Naraku struggled not to cum. Loosing a second tentacle, the dark hanyou switched places with his other hand and used it instead to withdraw the last Shikon shard from his body.

Kagome was so very close to the point of no return. Her Master's body was beginning to swell and change to fill her every niche and hole, to rub and stroke every hidden part of her until she came completely undone. Just a little more…please! Just a little more!

Feeling Kagome's pussy clamp down onto his fingers in the same instant her ass bit down hard on his stabbing cock, Naraku let his entrenched fingers elongate and put vibrating pressure on the most explosive pleasure center within her and commanded the bitch one last time.

"SCREAM FOR ME, KAGOME – SCREAM FROM YOUR MASTER, THE DEMON NARAKU!" Naraku roared with all his varied black legions as he thrust the last shard home into the Shikon no Tama and made his wish.

**36: Set Free**

_She was on fire. She was flying. She went super-nova and collapsed_

_into the singular antithesis of creation. _

Kagome screamed and screamed as blue-black pleasure and red pain flared and bloomed as she came at her Master's command. When blood began to froth upon her open lips in pink flecks, still Kagome howled in darkness. The spasms of shrill sensation slowly began to ebb as her life began to drift off with them.

Naraku slowly continued to let the fingers he had buried in the priestess's body elongate and push relentlessly forward. He slowly sent the spikes through organ, muscle and sinew as he felt her power and that of her soul's Jewel swiftly begin to remake him in his own image.

Kagome gasped and tried to bring much needed air into her lungs, but they didn't seem to want to cooperate at all. A fire of pain was eating her alive from the inside out and as she looked up at her lover, her Master, the dying girl recognized for the first and last time, the blue-black rays of absolute power now danced along Naraku's hard eyes.

He had wanted to keep her, Kagome was certain but he had told InuYasha and he had told her too that the Shikon no Tama and power where the only things worth dying for. The fading Miko no Shikon knew the next words out of her mouth were going to be her last; she hoped desperately that she could break with her personal tradition and make them good.

"Naraku… I would rather be dead than without you. You…laid your plans perfectly when you… sought my destruction."

Naraku gritted his fangs together and knew he would miss his wicked little miko bitch. He did not know love and he did not know mercy – but what he did know was close enough.

"Please, if you ever knew a moment's love… for me… then kill me quickly!" Kagome begged in a breathless rush only to find she couldn't take another breath. Autonomic panic set in and she began to claw at her throat, eyes bulging like a stranded fish.

"Hai, my Kagome – I will.", Naraku growled and thrust his cruel spikes home into her fibrillating heart and stopped it. It was his first murder as a full and complete youkai.

He never saw the blinding flash much less felt it as the Jewel winked out of the world. He too was gone.

~*~

Kagome turned over and the wet spot on her silken pillow woke her with a start. Had she had a nightmare? The dark shiro around her slept and dreamed as the girl threw on a priceless Tyrian purple yukata and padded outside in bare feet to the fountain for a quick drink.

Sliding the shoji closed quietly, the long-legged woman who would somehow always be a girl plopped down quickly onto her large futon and snuggled under her blanket. She must have been having some dream, she felt like she'd run a hundred miles and her heart was still hammering! Too bad she couldn't remember it. Twisting in limber habit, Kagome shucked off her yukata without getting out from under the covers and sighed. The darkness seemed to watch her so the girl threw the silken covers over her head and snuggled down to resume her sleep.

Something blew across the back of her neck.

Rolling over, she came face to face with Naraku as he leaned down into her shocked open lips and kissed her hard.

"I have such wonderful things to show you, my Kagome.", he purred and drug a slow claw down her bare breast.

It all came flooding back to her in chilling rush.

"Get off of m-!", she started to indignantly yell at the darkly beautiful demon interloper who now shared her bed.

Clamping a large clawed hand over the smart mouth which he loved so much, Naraku straddled her lap and leaned down next to her captive ear, blowing a slight fog of cold poison against her sensitive skin.

"Your sharp tongue gives no orders here, my little priestess.", he whispered in a deep, lusting voice that echoed and carried…

…that same voice echoed and carried within a dark, dank cavern; a cavern where a small, flashing round jewel sat alone upon the rocky floor.

_-fin_


End file.
